Two Flocks Are Better Than One
by ThereNBack
Summary: Phoenix is an average bird freak with a loving feathered family. It gets twisted upside down when Fang swoops in. Then they meet up with Max! Of all people! Jeb even gives them a new mission! FangXOC FAX IggyXOC NudgeXOC GazzyXOC AngelXOC DylanXOC
1. Meetings

**HEYYY! Long time no see? I guess... I just wanted to tell you guys that i am editing this story (finally I know) This chap doesn't have anything extra in it so don't worry about it!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Max Ride BUT I do own Phe and the rest of her crew.**

I've never noticed how cold it can be outside until tonight, the night we run away. It chills you to the bone but, maybe that's how un-filtered air feels like. Running away has been something we've been planning for a long, long time.

The scrapes and bruises have healed, and we are flying again.

"Listen I know you're the leader and everything, but why do we have to fly so damn far?" Tiger complains.

"Tiger, just shut it, okay? I don't want to be able to hear you over this iPod," Tay-Tay growls pulling out an ear bud. I still don't know how she came across it.

Crystal frowns."Don't be so mean."

Her five-year-old brother just frowns along with her, instead of putting in his two cents.

"Can we get something to eat? I have the urge to go and get loads and loads of pancakes, bacon, and sausage, oh, and waffles. Oh, with a bunch of butter and syrup. I'd like to try…" Tiger trails off as I give him the look that says, "Shut up."

"If you're all hungry, we can go and get something." I need a break from flying anyway. Yes, I'm pretty durable, but I've never flown this far before.

"Look, Phoenix, there's some trees right there," Little Damon calls.

"Take a landing there everyone!" I scream, and dive bomb the trees without a second thought.

"Sound off!" I look around, not seeing any of my chicks. HAHA! Bird reference! Yes, cheesy, I know.

"One." Damon steps out of the bush too my left with no scratches whatsoever. I smile. He walks over to me and I pat his head.

"Two," Tiger says quickly afterwards. His little afro has leaves and few twigs in it, but nothing too serious.

"Three," Tay-Tay says lazily, sticking those damn ear buds in again after jumping down from the tree she landed in.

"Four!" Crystal squeaks, jumping away from a lightning bug. They all gather around me and we almost get a group hug when there's another number.

"Five." It's a boy my age, and just like us. He has dark wings to match his midnight hair, but what I like most about him are his dark eyes. They have a certain mystery to them. I'm alert, though, and I crowd everyone behind me, ready to die for them.

"What do you want?" I narrow my eyes. How could there be more bird kids like us?

"Can I join your flock?" He walks toward me. I see that he's totally genuine and doesn't seem to want to kill us, which is excellent. I look at him up and down. He looks very unhealthy, to say the least. His eyes are vacant (no gleam), you can see a lot of his ribs and he has dark circles under those vacant eyes. A plus is he's really cute, I guess.

"You're not going to kill us in our sleep or anything, are you?" I smirk and he smirks right on back.

"Fang." His smirk turns into a brilliant grin showing his longer than normal canines.

"Cute name. I'm Phoenix." I spread my wings in one fluid movement. He stares at the red, orange, and yellow feathers as I grin.

"Ah, Phoenix you are such a show off," Tay-Tay says in her little blonde voice. I don't see why she uses it since she isn't blonde and is, occasionally, one of the smartest people in the group.

He grins as I nod my head to her, "That's Tay-Tay; she's the second smartest here. She may sound blonde, but she has that beautiful chocolate hair, that I want, with equal chocolaty eyes."

She smiles. "Oh, stop it! You're making me blush! What's up, Fang?"

"The tan lanky kid standing next to her is Tiger. Don't let his small frame fool ya; he could kick your a— butt." I smile as Crystal gives me a scowl.

"That darling little girl with the copper ringlets and cute little freckles is Crystal."

Fang frowns, but I shrug it off, "Last is the other little red head, he's Damon."

Damon gives that cute little smile of his.

"You got quite a flock here," Fang comments.

"Not really. We're just a bunch of misfits trying to get along and not die."

I get him to laugh at this. "I'm glad. I'll fit right in."

I smile and we begin to walk into town, looking for pancakes and lots of 'em!

FIVE YEARS LATER

"I'm like totally stuffed. I need to like lay down." Tay-Tay holds her stomach.

"Dude! I can hear it jiggle!" Tiger shouts, jumping up and down, then standing still to listen. I can't help but burst out laughing.

"Ugh, I feel pregnant I ate so much. Ugh." I stick my stomach out and waddle.

Fang stifles a snicker and put his arm around me. "If you keep doing that people are going to think you're really are pregnant." I straighten back up, and then Fang tenses.

"What is it?" I ask. I cough two times as the signal for everyone to get near.

"Nothing dangerous," Fang says.

That's when Damon points to the sky. I look and see that he's pointing at six giant birds.

"Then what is it?"

"My old flock." Fang watches as they land. My heart beats faster. His old flock? How can he even remember? It's been like five or six years since he's seen them!

He tightens his grip around me as a single girl steps forward. "Fang? What—what are you doing with her? I mean, them?"

She looks at my stomach. When I notice her staring, I find I'm stroking it. I stop right away.

Fang scowls at the girl, something that seems so unnatural for him. "I didn't want to mess with you and Dylan."

"Really? 'Cause it looks like that girl is pregnant," says a tall blonde boy with sky blue eyes, who's standing behind the girl. A petite blonde girl looks from me to the boy; he nods and she looks to the other members in my group.

"Why would I be pregnant? I have enough kids already. I don't need a baby."

The girl's mouth drops open.

"How many guys have you been with?" she screeches.

I frown and think of what I said again, my eyes widen. "I—I didn't mean it like that! I think of these guys as my chicks! I didn't mean I had them."

She looks somewhat relieved, keyword: somewhat. "Fang, have you even told them what you are?" Her eyes narrow.

Does she think we we're some normal random kids that hang out together? That's not even right, lady.

"That he's like the most amazing guy in the whole entire world and would be the best daddy for my baby?" I smirk. Her face turns the brightest of reds. Fang just laughs when I put my hand on my hip.

"You don't know anything!" yells a smaller boy.

"Oh, but I do." I am about to unfurl my wings, but Fang stops me.

"They're not worth it." He gives me a sideways glance, and motions for us to get going. I sigh and follow reluctantly.

"Fang! You can't leave! We have to work together to survive!" The same blonde girl, that was helping that blonde guy with whatever, steps forward.

"Angel, I'm tired of that stupid shit." The girl looks down at Angel.

"It's not shit, Max! You know we need him! Those people can help too!" She rudely points in our direction.

Max sighs. "I don't know, Angel. I don't know if I can trust Fang anymore."

Fang whips around and looks at Max in disbelief. They must have had some sort connection once upon a time, 'cause I have never seen him make a face like that before.

**Hope all you new readers love this story! Don't be shy and not review. Even if its completed doesn't mean i don't like the reviews!**


	2. Reunions Suck

**Hey, Ladies and Gents. Here is another Revised version! Whoo!**

I hear the thumping of all of my chicks' hearts seeing Fang's look.

I defend him. "Listen Max, you may have a giant bone to pick with Fang, but you have no right to say that to him! He is, like, the best influence my flock has had since Detention. He's taught us everything!"

"Oh, so you've turned into a Jeb then, have you?" Max glares at him.

"Max, just leave them alone. You know you don't need Fang anymore. He's not your soul mate." A tall boy with dish-water blonde hair walks out from behind Max, speaking a little too loud to just be talking to her.

All I've ever really heard about Max is that Fang pretty much loved her, before, Dylan came along and messed everything up. Then Angel had to say he'd be the first to die. It had just ruined everything he'd worked for. I have to admit I don't know why Max would pick anyone over Fang; he's the best guy there is. He may be gloomy every once in a while, but I have to give credit to the guy, because he's been through so much.

Then Crystal speaks up. "Stop talking bullshit, Dylan. You know you only have as good of a chance of being her one and only as the next guy."

I smirk. Crystal might be bluffing, or she might have figured out the code to Max's network, and so she knows everything about her now. She seems to have gotten Dylan's.

The somewhat little twelve year old steps beside Fang and I. "You have no right to try and control her like you have been. Fang always let her roam free and do as she wanted. You don't always need to be in control. Phoenix even knows that, and she's a bossy leader type of bird."

I roll my eyes as Dylan stands with his hand on Max's shoulders in total awe.

"So, you gonna let us hang with you fo a lil bit?" Tiger smiles, trying his gangsta voice again. I swear that kid has so many different types of ways of speaking it's hard to keep up.

Max waves her hand and shoots up into the sky. The rest of her flock follows, as does my flock.

_She isn't always this bad you know. _Angel's voice rings in my head. I should have expected Max's flock to have some sort of powers.

_Well, it seems to me that she thinks that Fang is in love with me or something. _I frown at the thought. Yes, I've kissed the guy, but it was like kissing my cousin, or someone else in the family. So our relationship is more the I-know-everything-about-you kind of friendship.

_She really does. She's jealous, you know._

_I figured she'd be. How Fang talks about her she just seems like the best girl for him_ _and I will never get in the way of that. But he is my brother, and I will protect him._

I feel her smile as we race across the sky. _Well, if you really want someone, you can have Iggy. He's been really lonely lately, and I don't know why. I think you should be the one to make him happy._

I have no idea which one is Iggy, but right now, I don't care. I need to keep my chicks safe, and I know that doesn't mean finding a boy.

I twirl around in the sky, catching glances of everyone. Tay-Tay is talking to the darker girl with a mild afro thing going on, about something to do with clothes. Not that interesting.

_Nudge,_ Angel supplies once again. I mentally shake my head. Tiger is with the two boys that spoke out today, the freakishly tall strawberry blonde one, and the shorter darker blonde boy.

_Iggy and Gasman, my brother. _

Iggy is the one who thought I was pregnant. What an ass.

_He's usually nice, trust me._

I sigh. Where are we going anyway? How am I supposed to trust that Max and Dylan aren't leading us into a trap, or something? I need to get Max and Dylan apart. I have to pull out my secret weapon.

"TAY-TAY! Come here!" I scream above the wind.

"Yes, leader?" She coasts over, letting Nudge fly on her own for a bit.

"You need to drop the L-Bomb on the Big Mean Birdie," I shout, knowing everyone can hear, but no one seems to understand.

"I gotcha, Cap! I won't disappoint you. He's hawt anyway!" She smiles and rolls her eyes as she glides back over to Nudge.

_You're worse than I am, _I think, chuckling. "What was that?" Fang tips his wing on to mine catching my attention.

I smile at Fang, making him frown a little. "Big Lead Birdie will be H to the O to the H for you in no time!" **(H to the O to the H means Head Over Heels)**

He gives me a "what?" face, and I dive bomb a little to get away from his questions, but he follows. I swoop upwards laughing as he completes the same turn with ease. I shoot through everyone, and he grabs my ankle and pulls me into a hug. My flock has seen this many times before and just laughs along with us, but Max's flock glares daggers at me.

"C'mon, Phoenix! You gotta tell me!" He pulls his wings in, letting us make a short drop.

The adrenaline starts pumping. "No, I don't!"

He pulls his wings in longer this time. "You know you're not going to win this."

His arms grip tighter; the rush is fully taking over. "Let's see who chickens out first!" I challenge.

I can just picture his grin as he pulls his wings in and we plummet to the ground. Phase One: complete. Tay-Tay can pick it up from here.

"FANG!" I hear someone screech as we hit the tallest evergreens.

I hear the wind fly out of his lungs when we hit the first branch. "I thought you were going to give up."

He brushes himself off as I run over and grab his head between my hands. "I'm going to get you back together with Max, Fang. You have to be very patient, though. You must promise me."

He stares back at me with his classic smirk, "I swear, God."

"Now hold me like your gonna kiss me, okay? I wanna see how jealous Lead Birdie gets." He pulls my face a few inches away from him as Max lands on the tip of the branch. I smirk, "How precious is her face?"

"Look for yourself," Max growls. So Angel is right. Max is harboring feelings for a certain brother of mine. I like this.

Tay-Tay's P.O.V

"Do you, like, _love_ Max?" I say, using the dumbest voice I can muster. I know it's stupid to act and everything, but this is a love emergency!

His head twitches to look at me. "Yes."

I glide gracefully to the front of him. "I don't believe you. Do you know why?"

Hs eyebrows come together. "No."

I give him a flirty smile. "'Cause you like the way I move. And you love the color of my wings."

I see the blush spread across his face, and I bite back a laugh. "You're wrong."

"You just said more than one word to me, though!" I smile. This is going better than planned.

I hear the screech I knew was going to happen, and see Phoenix shoot out of the trees, laughing her head off.

She makes it to me and winks. "She's easier than the drums!"

The plan is going excellently. Max's heart strings are being pulled so easily by a guy that she hasn't even seen in six years! And Dylan's heart is now confused! But Phoenix isn't making points with Iggy. I have a feel that those two will make a wonderful couple! She needs a guy she can butt heads with and he won't be afraid to get mad at her. Iggy seems to be just that guy!

"PHOENIX!" Fang screams, totally pissed at her. I laugh; she is in loads of trouble when we land, wherever it is we're going.

"This is going to be one adventure, isn't it?" Tiger giggles.

"It's going to be better than an adventure!" I flip over to fly on my back.

"You have a point. And that Nudge girl is sure fine. Mhm!" He grins.

"Careful now. I may help Fang, but I ain't helping you ever, you got me?"

"Yeah yeah, I know." He flies over to talk to the Gasman, probably about bombs and the craziest things they've ever done.

"He's so HAWT!" I laugh as Nudge stares at my best little buddy.

Oh, the love that could come out of this!

**Still love those reviews!**


	3. Big House Small World

**Hey guys! I was going to make it a little longer today but my mom kept asking for help with the computer. SO i had to go and help her like a million times. ANywayy new chapterr. Im glad i can get theses up so fast. sorry about the lenght but you get one every day so deal.**

**UPDATE: What is uppppp? I know the SongFic isn't great but, its one of those things you just have to write, ya know? Anyway. I'll fix it up. It looks totally different now but, hey its better so no complaining! XP**

The house is pretty hard to find. I am glad we didn't get separated. It is in a dense part of the forest on the Rocky Mountains, and the house is almost as big as the mountain! I have never seen a house so big before! It is a pale teal color with darker trims. A porch wraps around half of the house and has beautiful white wicker chairs with colorful cushions. It even has a tower! It seems to have something in the back but I cannot see it where I am.

There is a woman and a man stand on the porch steps. I sigh, I have to try and trust more people now.

"Max! Welcome! …Who are these kids?" The woman frowns. Then she gasps, "Fang is that… you?"

Fang smiles at the woman. "Yes, Dr. Martinez, it's me."

My eyebrows come slower together, but snap back, not giving into the feeling I was getting. Why didn't Fang tell me more about his other flock?

"Now, dear, can you tell me who these kids are?" The woman smiles sweetly, but Tiger hates being called a kid. I shoot him a glare but, see that he isn't going to say anything.

"Certainly. Damon, the youngest, is the little red head at the end."

We had formed a line by this time. Youngest to oldest. Damon is grinning.

"Next to him is his big sister Crystal." Crystal curtsies, causing a few smiles from the adults.

Tiger steps up to introduce himself, and I smack my head as I hear what comes out of his mouth.

"My name is Billy Bob Joe Todd Marlin Marley. Please call me by my first name." Tiger smirks, Damon laughs at the joke.

Fang smiles and continues, "He's Tiger. Don't worry about him; he has a big mouth but nothing else." Tiger gives him an evil glare but stands back in line. "That is Tay-Tay. She named herself Taylor Sara Taylor when she was younger, so Phoenix shortened it. This right here is Phoenix, the hot-head, loud mouth, boss, and cook of the family."

I blush and roll me eyes, "Fang, you hate my cooking."

"Yes, but you make a mean Bar-B-Q rat!" He chuckles.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you all. Will you be staying with us?" I sigh and nod. The chicks need a mom and dad that aren't almost the same age as them.

"Hey, Jeb," I call as I walk into the house. Ah, good old annoying Jeb. He was the nerd that would always bring us extra food, or something nice. He brought me a teddy bear on my fifth birthday. I liked him from then on.

"You know Jeb?" Max gasps.

I get confused. Didn't saying 'hi' to him mean I know him? "Yeah, he helped my chicks and I."

"Is that where you went when you left us?" The Gasman asks. I become even more confused: they know Jeb, too? Is that good or bad?

Jeb nods his head. "Yes, I had to help this flock become what it was before Fang was put into the mix."

Max and the others stare at us, stare at us like we're the freaks. Like a disease, "It's not like he held my hand through the whole thing. I was on my own. I had to help these guys break out. This guy," I stab my thumb in his direction, "Never helped us besides giving us toys and cookies."

I don't say it in a mean way, but it sure sounds like it. Jeb doesn't take any notice. "I just had to make sure they knew what love is."

"Why'd we need to know that?" I blurt out.

"You don't need to know that, yet."

"Then when, Jeb? How am I supposed to know when I the hell I need to love? How was what you gave us love?" I was glaring at him.

'What is love? Is it what I feel for my chicks? How can I know that I love someone?' I ask myself thoroughly pissed.

"You'll see it in due time."

I huff. He walks into the house leaving me there, flustered and exhausted. We flew for almost the longest time we ever have. I just want to be on the ground, I don't even care where it is, and I'll be good.

"Jeb knew the other flock would show up, so we added some rooms while you were away," Dr. Martinez chimes, walking to the new hallway. It didn't seem that new at all; it fit in so well.

"Fang, this can be your room. Next is Tiger and Damon's room." She points to each room and then lands on a red door. "Across the hall here is Phoenix's room, and then this door is Crystal and Tay-Tay's room."

Each of us say our thanks and walk into our rooms. I walk into a light red not yet pink, room with a simple ceiling fan. The ceiling is flat and white, plain. The rest is pretty plain, also. There is only a bed and a desk. There's a closet on the far wall, not that I have much to put in it.

Someone opens the door. "Yo."

It's the tall pale blonde boy. Iggy. "What?" I look in his direction, and see he's staring off into space.

"Do you have the wrong room? Fang's room is on the other side…" I mumble.

His gaze then comes to me. He doesn't look me over head to toe; he just stares. "No, I'm in the right room. Angel told me what you look like, and I wanted to talk to you. You seem new."

Angel told him what I look like? "Oh, I thought you just wanted to say sorry for calling me pregnant."

I sit down in my closet as he chuckles. "No, I don't want to say sorry. How Angel showed me that day you were rubbing your stomach."

Can he see me? Does that mean he's blind? "Well, duh, why wouldn't I be rubbing my stomach after that huge meal we ate?"

"Fang? Can you open up? I want to see your room," I hear Max whisper. Iggy and I wait silently for the reply. All we hear is a grunt, and Max opening and closing the door. Geez, I thought she would see Iggy and I!

Iggy laughs quietly as he walks over and closes the door. "I hope they won't go at it like rabbits."

I feel a smirk wash over my face, and I see a hint of pink on him. "I doubt it. They haven't seen each other in years."

"Yes, I know that. None of the flock has. I still can't believe he hooked up with you. You may be the leader type, but you seem nothing like Max."

"I'm not with him! Do you have screws loose? Fang is my brother, my best friend, and I would never steal him away from Max. I'm not heartless. The way he talks about her… It's just like a love story." I sigh.

I smirks. "There life is far from a love story. Hey, Phoenix, what's your real name?"

I stiffen. My real name. I remember the day I found out.

~ooOOoo~

_'Damn it, Caleb.' I exhale. I breathe in. All I'm fighting for is the right to know my own name._

_"Just give in you'll never win." He gives me a sly grin. He lunges at me once more. I flap once, twice, maybe a third time. I flip over him and land on my feet. I want my name even if it kills me._

_"I won't lose." I narrow my eyes for the last time. I'm going to end this once and for all. I'm bruised and battered; I need a rest._

_"Bring it, chicken." He stands with his arms spread out. With supernatural speed I come within inches of him and slam my fist into his gut, into the gut of their most prized wolf. He coughs up some blood before the nerds can get to him. _

_"Looks like you won this time, Olivia."_

It's the cheesiest name I thought I could ever have. It reminds me of olives. I sigh. "Olivia. I hate it though. I like Phoenix. It makes me feel strong."

His laughs echo from the bare walls. "Olivia's a wonderful name. It's pretty. Phoenix just plays with how you're a bird kid."

I roll my eyes, "Thanks, Iggy. Why did you really want to talk to me?"

"The truth?"

"The truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God."

He chuckles. "I really just came in the wrong room."

**Hmmm? LIke it? Want more romance or action? You gotta tell me people! Reviews give me winnnggss! :D**


	4. Of All Freaks

**Hey, everyonee. Heres another (lateish) update for the story. Im sorry i was reading another fan fic that i just had to finish. i'm sorry.**

**Big shout out to Lara D! Yeah! THank you so much! You make the wierdd fuzzy happy feeling happen. I like praise sorry. XD and that confusing part last chap? i think it was last chap. anyway i added a P.O.V. so confusing no more!**

**now if you wanna shout out review and i might give you one. (probably). **

**Lastly i down own max ride. Bummerrrrrrr.**

I grumble, "Where am I?" I stare at the white ceiling trying to remember who was in my dream.

DREAM

"_Get out of the way! OLIVIA_!" Says a_ voice that comes from behind me. I begin to turn but never get to see the face as I fly through the air backward not _of_ my own accord_._ "DAMNIT!" I hear a scream as I lie on my back against a rock. I feel all the broken bones, cuts, and internal damage done to me. "Olivia, _Why_ the hell did you do that to me? Olivia! Can you hear me! Oh, God… Olivia…"_

END

It feels like it's someone that means a lot to me, but no one that I care about has that kind of deep and emotional voice. I've never heard that voice before.

A knock on the door shakes me from my wondering thoughts, "Hey, Iggy's makin' breakfast."." Fang opens the door and smiles, "You might want to put more on because Angel will give Iggy an eyeful with all the legs your showing."

""Why would…?" But Fang is out of the doorway before I can satisfy my curiosity.

_This is so confusing. None of this makes any real sense._

_It's not like we're normal _enough _to make any sense, _Angel chimes.

_Do you think Iggy would like the legs? _I stare at my golden brown thighs. We'd gone swimming seven days in a row so; I have some amazing tan lines.

_Why do you care, Olivia? Do you like him?_

_I'm putting pants on. _I walk over to my back pack to see that it's empty and that all my clothes are hung up neatly in the closet. I mentally thank the person who did this. I pull some sweats over my shorts, being too lazy to take them off.

When I step into the hall, I am hit with the smell of bacon. Now, I love my veggies and all but I got the biggest dang soft spot for any pork, especially for bacon.

"Who's cooking the bacon?" I slide into the kitchen and see it's only Fang, Iggy, and I are awake. "Why did you wake me up so early?"

Fang only smirks at my glare, "I didn't want to hear you complain the rest of the day because you didn't get your bacon strips."

I laugh at the memory. I once woke up late and didn't get any of the bacon that Fang cooked, so I complained to him for the rest of the flight to the beach in Alabama (I think). Let's just say Fang almost ripped out all of his hair half way there.

"I understand. Now, is any of that bacon ready?" I reach for some of the fresh, greasy bacon and get whacked with the spatula.

"No, stay away from it. I have to finish cooking everything else before you can have any." Iggy looks over to me and glares at my hand, which has recovered from the smack. "Hand away, now." He waves his spatula at me again.

I hang my head, "I only wanted one piece. One piece, Fang." I hold up the finger and a piece of bacon hits my head. I catch it before it hits the floor; munching happily as I walk over to the couch. I slump down and relax, "Thanks Iggy," I murmur quietly."

He must have super hearing or something, because he replies with a loud, "Yeah, you better thank me, woman! Next time say it louder!"

I roll my eyes, knowing he's smirking, "Whatever!"

A few minutes after, I hear the sizzling of the bacon go down and everyone starts to meander into the kitchen sleepily. I hear 'ouches' and 'ows' from anyone who tries to snatch some of the food. I laugh every time.

Dylan comes and sits on a chair in the living room with me; he glowers like I farted and it smelled really bad. He glowers for five more seconds then looks away, I get fed up, "Do I reek or something?"

His glower deepens even more that it turns to a scowl, "You messed everything up here."

I roll my eyes, "You have to blame someone for bringing Fang here, don't you?" He gives me a confused look, "Don't make me laugh. From the moment we got here, you have had an arm or hand on Max. You pull her closer when he gets near and move her back to you if she tries to go to him."

"That's not true!"

"Oh, that's bull…"

Fang interrupts me, "WAFFLES!" I lick my lips forgetting my anger. If life is going to be this good, I never want to leave this house!

I grab five waffles, drizzle some fruit sauce on them, and snatch some more bacon; even if Iggy gives me an evil glare for doing it.

"Butter or syrup? Or both?" I ask, leaning against the island, staring intently at Iggy as he grabs his portion of the food. He holds his chin with his index finger and thumb, deep in thought.

"I like both. You seem to like…" He sniffs the air. "You like strawberries and a little touch of raspberry."

I grin, "Yeah, I really like fruits."

"'Cause you are one, Phe," Tiger comments, waltzing in for a second helping.

"Thanks, Tigger."

He sends me an icy death stare as he puts another waffle on his plate. He walks out without another word.

A silence settles over the kitchen as I cut more and more of my waffles up. I feel Iggy's gaze, but ignore it and keep shoveling the food in. I wonder if Angel is sending him pictures of me in my shorts. I shudder at the thought.

"What's wrong?" Iggy asks, breaking into my thoughts.

"No…nothing's wrong," I stutter.

"I'm not stupid." A 'no duh' expression spreads across his face.

"It's just something Fang said to me this morning." I act like its nothing, but I feel like it's more than that.

"That would be…?"

"Just something about the shorts I was wearing under my sweats." I wave a hand trying to dismiss the topic and walk over to the sink; dumping my dishes.

I don't dare look at the expression on Iggy's face, fearing it will make me blush. Why am I letting him get to me so much? I never let guys get to me like this. Not even Fang can ruffle my feathers like this.

I continue to think of Iggy as I look for the shower with my clothes in hand. I bump into the Gasman in the process. "Awe, dude, I'm sorry," He apologizes.

"No, no. It's okay." I quickly pick up all my clothes, hiding the ones a boy like him shouldn't see.

He frowns, "You have smaller boobs than Max does. What a shame."

I stare at him as he walks down the hall. Then I notice my bra is hanging from the pile, "Awe, c'mon!"

"What?" Iggy comes around the corner with his hand tracing a line in the wall.

"Nothing," I stuff my bra into the middle of the pile, hoping he won't see 'them'. Wait, Angel would have to show him first before he could see them… Geez, am I paranoid or what! "I just can't find the shower."

He chuckles "It's that door right there." He points at the door left of me and I sigh.

"Thanks." I grab the handle and walk in. I place my clothes on the counter top and look for some shampoo and soap. I hum myself a tune as I let the warm water wash over me.

I hardly ever got these kinds of showers; being the mom bird freak never got you first in the shower because you wanted the little ones to have warm water. It sucked. Showers help me think also. It's the closest thing that I will ever get to private time.

I think about Fang and Max. I will admit that I am a bit jealous of how Fang has turned all his attention to Max. It's like he's forgotten us. I can kind of understand since he loves her and he's trying to be with her every waking moment, but he still needs to spend time with his family. What will happen if they do get back together? Will Dylan leave because his heart is broken or by that time will Tay-Tay have his heart in her grasp?

I try to keep myself from thinking of Iggy, but my mind slips into thinking of him anyway. His smile is a drug to me already. I feel like he's known me forever; the way he always knows what I'm doing and where I am is crazy. Whenever he looks at me, I get the chills, the good kind too. It's hard to figure out what I'm feeling because I really have never experienced this kind of love… I mean 'like' feeling before.

I sigh as the water begins to turn cold. I look at my hands and see that they're all prune-y. I turn the shower off and notice I don't have a towel. I kneel down to open the cabinet under the sink, and that's when someone opens the door.

I stare with wide eyes. Iggy with no shirt and pants on. He's only in his boxers. Then I look down at myself. Butt-naked, "IGGY!" I scream.

"Oh, shit! I am so sorry." He covers his eyes (why is he covering them when he can't see?), but he can't hide the smirk on his face. I grab a towel; wrapping it around myself and I walk up to him.

"Iggy, get your pervy ass out of here! You knew I was in here!" I start to push him back to the door, but I randomly lose my balance and try to catch myself on his shirt. I bring him down with me, unfortunately, I let go of my towel in a pathetic attempt to stay upright. I land sprawled out across his chest with his head against the closed door.

"Now, this is a bit awkward." He chuckles looking down at me. I cover the cleavage that he could stare at with my hands.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT! You just had to frickin' come in here!" I screech, giving him a death glare. He smiles and my breath gets caught in my throat for a moment.

A blush spreads across his face, making it even redder than before, "Well, I was going to flush the toilet on you because you were taking so damn long, but you came out and unleashed yourself on me."

"Oh, no, no, no. That is total bullshit! Now get out! GET OUT NOW!" I scream grabbing my towel and covering myself once again.

"Okay, okay!" He holds his hands up and rushes out.

I sit on the floor. It is just my luck for a guy to come in here and see me butt-naked, but Fang has seen me when we would all skinny dip in the river for a bath so, I should probably be desensitized to it. Yet, that's different from this. Totally different. It was almost kindda (a little bit, itty bit, tiny, sortta) romantic. In a way, a weird way, that I'll have to get him back for. Iggy, of all freaks.

**It was a little longer. Like a half of a age longer than my other chaps but that's how itll work. two pages mon thur thurs and a longer one fri. No weekends cause i gotta work on my other story. SO just bare with me. Reveiw ppl!**

**UPDATE! HEY! Its been a whille hasn't it? I hope all of you are enjoying the story so fair. Not that its that far... XP Anyway! Keep reading and i still love the reviews!**


	5. A New WHAT?

**EXTRA EXTRA! COME AND GET IT! NEW CHAPTER! WHOO... Geez how do paper boys do it! Yelling all day. I knw i talk loud but still! XD**

**Anyyyywayyy! I have shout outs... well shout out because no one else has reviewed. Okay i know your reading it but no reviewing? Thats not logical! So a big shout out goes to LARA D! Whooo! *does happy dance* I love the reviews girl!**

**Now on with the story. Yes, I don't own Max Ride. Geez. **

**UPDATE! Hey guys? How are all of you doing? I know its been a forever since i put an edit up but, hey at least its up! And i still love the reviews!**

**Update again! Oh, my goodness i posted this to the wrong chapter! I am soooo sorrry guys!**

It's been about a week since we arrived and everyone is getting used to everything. It's really nice so far. But I can't depend on first impressions Wolfies could swoop in at any point now. And how can I know if they're going to fight on our side? Max could turn on us at any point.

"Kids, you have another mission." Jeb walks up to us when we're having some lunch meat sandwiches. "They will be paired missions."

Everyone's jaws drop. Max is the first to speak, "WHAT? Since when do we go on paired missions?"

"Since I said so, you don't need a group of six to do these missions." I scowl at Jeb. Since when has he been so bossy?

"That's totally absurd." Tay-Tay says getting serious.

"No, it's a fact, each pair will have a different task to carry out in a six to twelve month time limit." He watches all of our faces turn to awe. Twelve months? That is a year away from family and home! How are we supposed to leave home when we were just getting comfortable?

"Jeb, how can you do this to us already? We're just getting to know each other!" I growl at him. My chicks are finally happy with a home they can call their own.

"That's a part of the mission, to get to know your partner," I sigh seeing exactly where he's going with this. He's playing freakin' matchmaker!

"Jeb, you don't need to give us this kind of mission," Fang frowns seeing through Jeb also.

"Yes, if you are ever going to find the right partner you have to go on these missions." Jeb grabs slips of paper and hands them to Dylan, Fang, Nudge, Gasman, Angel, and I.

"Dylan you're with Tay-Tay," I glance to Tay-Tay and notice a smug smile on her face. "Fang and Max," Everyone except Dylan and Max grin like there's no tomorrow. "Nudge you will go with Tiger, Gasman with Crystal, Angel with Damon, and Phoenix with Iggy."

"What?" Both Iggy and I exclaim. I'm going to have to go with the perv?

"Jeb, I cannot go with him! He'll rape me in my sleep or something!" I protest waving my hands around.

"Please, why would I ever want to rape you? You would be no fun at all." Iggy glares at me.

"Really, 'cause I see you looking at this hot bod all the time." I take a step closer and sway my head.

"I can't help but stare at you because you're so damn U.G.L.Y!" He towers over me.

"You asshole!" I slap him and run off to my room.

"Yeah, I'm always the fu…" He grumbles the rest. I slam my door and fly onto my bed. He is always so mean to me. Why do I have to be paired with a guy that totally hates me? How am I supposed to trust him? I hit my pillow as hard as I can and then stare at the ceiling.

I hear a knock on the door disrupting my nap, "Phoenix? Can I come in?"

"Go away, Fang. You're too close to Iggy." I hear him laugh as he pushes the door open, "What did you not understand about 'go away?'"

"Phe, I know you're not going to want to talk to anyone else." Fang knows me way too well.

"So, it doesn't mean you can barge in here and force me to talk about my feelings."

He chuckles, "Well, I came in here to tell you that Iggy isn't always that mean, I know you're thinking I'm wrong but I've been with him longer so, I know him better. He has a weird way of showing he cares."

"Please, Fang. I doubt he likes me like you're talking about. I doubt he even likes me as a sister."

He rolls his eyes, "Phe, you really need to stop trying to be so emotionless all the time."

"You need to stop being so emo all the time. I show my emotions fine."

"Yeah. Anger, pissed, and I'm going to rip your head off.' You hide everything else." He gives me his don't even try to say you- don't look.

"Fang, I show love too. You should know that best of everyone." I wink at him.

He grins, "Yeah, always talking about how amazing the chicks are and how cute they are."

I shove him, "Shut up. They're my chicks. My family."

"Phe, you need a blood family and you know that." He stares down at me.

"So you're totally fine with Iggy raping me and getting me prego?" I give him a raised eyebrow.

"No, I am not saying that. I _am_ saying that you are going to have to find someone and settle down because you have no idea how long we'll live."

"Yeah, I know. Why do you always have to be so right all the time?"

"I'm just cool like that." I roll my eyes at him.

"Send in Tay-Tay for me?" He nods his head. I hear him call for her and she arrives at my door in a matter of seconds.

"What's up sista?" She smiles and closes the door tightly.

"How's Dylan?" I ask getting serious.

She blushes, "I'm really falling for this guy, Phe. I have no idea how he feels and Angel won't give me anything so, I'm on my own."

"You two look really cute together anyway. I think it will work out because he's your partner. You'll have a lot of _alone_ time with him." I laugh as her blush deepens.

"Don't make me think like that! Or I'll start talking about what Angel said about you and Iggy!"

I frown, "Spill it girlfriend."

She starts cracking up, "She told us all about the 'Shower Incident.'"

My mouth forms and 'O', "No, she did not!"

Tay-Tay grips her sides, "Yeah and you _loved_ seeing his sexy half naked body!"

It's my turn to turn crimson, "No I did not! I will admit that he is merely cute but totally not as hot as Dylan, right?"

"Well duh!" Then she notices I turned it right back in her face, "Hey! That's no fair!"

We both fall on our backs laughing. We stop giggling after five minutes and stare at the ceiling.

"A year, Phoenix," Her head turns towards.

"I know, Tay-Tay, a year with guys. By ourselves on a life or death mission," I stare at her watery eyes when I turn my head to look her in the eye.

"I'm gonna miss you." Her tears spill over in bucket loads.

"Girl, I'm gonna miss you too." I begin to cry with her. It's really sobbing to get the exact word.

The feeling I felt was not of a sister leaving her sister but a mother letting her child go off to college. Jeb told us to pack tonight because we'd be leaving the next day whether we liked it or not. Tay-Tay smiles as she walks out of the room to collect her things. Time moves slowly as I watch everyone bustle through the hallway trying to remember everything but, to pack lightly. I feel like a road runner passing all the slower animals. It feels like minutes go by as I finish up packing.

Iggy walks into the room, "Got everything?"

"No, but I got what's close enough." He stands in the door way as I straighten things up for the last time. I know we didn't stay here long but, it sure feels like it.

"You'll be coming back don't worry."

I stand up at glare at him from the middle of the room, "How can I trust you?"

He gives me his smart ass grin, "Because you know Fang is right. You need someone to settle you. I'm the only guy with the guts to try."

I laugh, "I don't know. I don't think you can ever tame a phoenix."

He chuckles and turns away, "You never know. The phoenix could just come to me."

I throw a pillow at the door as he closes it. I stare at the place where he gave me that breath-taking grin. The grin I know I'm falling head over heels for. I imagine his eyes, deep pools of sky. The blue that I know I'm going to drown in if he doesn't come in and catch me. Am I turning into a sap, or what? I don't know how he does it but, he makes me a puddle of girly thoughts and wishes.

I step over to my bed clearing my mind from everything and hoping tomorrow will be an okay day and I won't kill Iggy and he won't kill me.

_Fat chance_.


	6. Bacon Is Dangerous

**UPDATE! Oh, my goodness... I can't believe i posted a chapter over this one! I can't even remember what i said... but, then again it was forever ago! **

**Anyway, i went back and saw that its only Lara D reviewing so i just wanna say that's for sticking with me! You are AwEsOmE!**

I've been debating sneaking into Max's room and asking if she wanted to switch partners but, I doubt she would wanna. It's pretty much the same for everyone. Tay-Tay's in love, Crystal is too happy with Gasman for me to want to take that away, Tiger is lusting after Nudge at the moment so, I won't be able to get him away from the girl, and I could never take Damon away from Angel. I'm making a sacrifice, okay? For my chicks.

"Phoenix, wake up, ugly," Iggy hisses in my ear. I act like I'm still asleep before pulling on his hair and bringing his face inches from mine.

"If you don't leave in the next five minutes, your face will be the definition of ugly!" I growl.

"Talk about not a morning person."

Why couldn't Jeb put the girls together so, it'd be like an awesome, deadly sleepover? Or at least with a guy that likes me a little bit? I would rather deal with the Gasman and an endless supply of beans in a closed room for that year instead of going with Iggy.

I groan as I stretch. I look at my pack; I frown at it, and it falls over.

"Here's some more underwear!" Tiger throws me a lacy red thong. I raise my eyebrow at the item. Then I see Max walk up to Fang's door and knock on it.

I know I'm being totally predictable but, it's worth it. "It's not mine, Tiger! It's Max's!" I loop one end of the thong on my finger, pull back, and let go just as Fang is opening the door. He gets hit right in the face.

I start to die as he plucks them off and gives Max a raised eyebrow and, I dare say, a damn sexy smirk. Max does one of those creepy slow turns with the scariest death glare I have see in a long time.

"PHOENIX!" She lunges at me and I fall on my back.

"MAX! MAX! Get off of me! HELP!" I scream as she tries to punch me. I narrowly dodge each hit. Fang, who is in the doorway watching the scene, is laughing his guts out.

"YOU KNEW THOSE WERE MINE!"

I start to snort. I can't help but laugh. I remember talking to Max in the laundry room…

_Flashback_

_"Oh, Oh! Look at this, fancy undies!" I hold up a lacy red thong. I look in the dryer and find other different color thongs._

_"Phoenix! Don't hold that up!" She shoves my hand down in the dryer as Iggy walks by. I smile a fake smile but I doubt he buys it._

_"Miss Ride why do you have such girly undies?" I ask in a weird voice._

_"Listen, Nudge and Angel forced me to get some just in case I 'had a little fun with Dylan' but after a while they're just really comfy." She blushes and piles the Unmentionables into her laundry basket._

_"So you had fun with Mister Obsessed-With-You?" I raise both my eyebrows._

_"No. I just never get passed making out with him." She says very matter-of-factly._

_"Uh-huh. Only because you have a deep romantic and lustful love/longing for one of my best friends, Fang. _

_"SHH! I do not. You'll get the flock thinking things." She puts her finger up to her mouth as she scopes the hallway._

_"Since they haven't started already," I laugh and head to the TV room._

_End Flashback_

"I'M SORRY! I didn't put them in the basket! I swear on Fang's life!" I hold my arms up in defeat.

I hear Fang snort, "Always my life."

"Then who did?" She turns her evil glare towards Fang; he holds up his hands. She glares at him for a second more then turns into a raging lion, ripping up everyone in front of her. Not in a literally sense, but pretty close.

When her rampage takes to the sky (out a window at the end of the hall) with Fang hot on her heels, I walk into the kitchen, staring at a pan hanging on the wall near the stove; I focus on nothing.

"Are you dead or something?" The Gasman waves his hand in front of me. I snap back from La-La Land but, I'm not quick enough for the Gasman so, he walks away.

"Are you ready for an adventure, Sidekick Phe?" Iggy looks at me from the stove. I grimace.

"Who said I was the sidekick? I'm older than you."

He lets out a laugh. "I doubt that. I'm almost 19." He smirks in satisfaction.

It doesn't last that long. "I've been 19 for four months now."

His cute smirk vanishes. "Whatever."

I smile at his back. Iggy is so fun to tease. Then I notice he's laid out bacon right in front of me, tempting me. I look up at him than back to the bacon. "Don't think about it Phe," He cautions without looking from the pan.

"But Iggy!"

He stops everything and glares at me. My hand is still stretched towards the greasy deliciousness.

"No 'but's at all. I've told you a million times to… What's in your mouth?" His glare becomes super intense.

"Muffing," I reply, my mouth full of his oh-so-tasty bacon.

"Spit it out," He growls. I shake my head. "Phoenix. I am asking one more time before I force the bacon out of your mouth."

To spite him, I swallow the bacon and open my mouth to show him. "All gone."

He drops the spatula and throws the apron on the ground. "PHOENIX!"

I scream as he chases me all around the house: past Tay-Tay and Nudge talking on the couch, passing by Dylan in the library, up the stairs, pushing Gazzy out of the way, and then slipping just out of reach of the balcony.

I groan as I turn over to see Fang moving his foot from where it had once been—directly in my path. Iggy shows up, red in the face. "Ha! Phe, that's your last piece of bacon!"

Fang walks out leaving Iggy to throw whatever words he pleases at me. "Phoenix, you are the most irritating girl I have ever met in my whole life."

"Well, considering you're only eighteen and you lived most of your life like I did, I doubt you've met that many people," I interrupt, making his face turn even redder than it already is. I push myself up on to my elbows.

"Will you listen!" His face, now inches from mine, makes me gasp. "I have no idea how Fang put up with you for five years. You are a loud, uncaring, do-whatever-you-want kind of person, you never listen, and you don't care if someone loves you! You never pay attention to anyone but yourself! You wouldn't know love if it slapped you in the face!"

I smack him. I smack him so hard that if he hadn't turned his head with the smack, it would have broken his jaw.

"I'm leaving without you." I sprint down the stairs and swing open my closed door. I grab my pack and push the window up, shedding a single tear before snapping my achy wings open. I smile, feeling more powerful than I should.

I make three powerful down strokes, and I'm up in the air. I don't need asshole Iggy to get through this mission, "Phoenix!" I hear him call from below. I don't look back; I only push my wings faster. I make it over the trees and beat my wings so fast that it's hard to count the '_swoosh-swoosh_'soundmy wings make.

I only look back once, when the sun is beating down on me with karma-infused rays, and see no one in sight. I sigh with relief. The only person that could catch up with me would be Fang and Max. No, I don't have the super speed or anything; I just always love to fly fast so my shoulders have some extra strength. I will admit I am pretty toned, but then again, I'm almost sparring with someone 24/7 or running or working out. I feel like a guy with how bulky I am. If I didn't have boobs, I could just cut my hair and say I'm a dude.

When the sun starts to set, I look for a tree to hang in. But instead, I find a nice forgotten log cabin. I swoop down looking around for open window or an unlocked door. I only find a window that can kindda be pushed up from the outside. I successfully open the window and climb in.

That cabin is fairly dusty which is a mixed sign. Good: it means it's less likely for someone to find me here; bad: it means no food. Still, I find some unopened cereal and some canned goods. The stove even turns on! Geez, am I in luck!

I rush over to the window about an hour later because rain begins to fall. "Awe, the sky is crying." I almost expect Iggy to make a smart ass comment, but I'm here alone. _All alone_.


	7. Finding Their Ways

**TADA! New point of view. for half of the chapter cause i couldn't think of anyting else to write for the first character. Yes i know it doesn't say a P.O.V. but you'll figure out who it is soon enough.**

**Today you guys get a rant. No shout outs today. nope. Usually i am totally good with 3 reviews for like a whole story but thoses are usually from different people! Why can't any of you (Besides Lara D who is like the best reviewer ever : P) just review. please. Im not going to be mean and say no more chapters until other ppl reveiw but ill just be sad. And im totally open to hating to. if you hate this tell me why ill try and fix it. but you have to review to make this story better.**

**Now on with the story with some twists and turnnnsss. (Dont own max ride, blah blah blah)**

THAT NIGHT

"Dude, you can't go after her! You barely know her." Fang growls at me.

"She won't be expecting me though! And you were sneaky enough to look where the mission told her to go. So I can fly there and be her partner. Tay-Tay can go with Fang…"

Max interrupts me, "Jeb put us with a certain purpose. We can't mess with it because what if the mission depends on the specific two people to be there? He might have put us with them to make our strengths stronger and our weaknesses disappear."

"But she'll be expecting everyone else!" I look to Max losing the battle.

"Which mean she probably will be expecting you," Fang looks over at Max and smiles.

I frown, "So!"

"We can't do that. We have to follow orders, dear." Max gives me a small smile. I whip around and head up stairs to my room. (A/N Know the character yet? Here have a hint)

How could she go with Fang over me? Why did Jeb think that Fang is now great for Max and not me anymore?

Yet, the change wasn't that bad. Tay-Tay was a lot more interesting than Max but so was Phoenix. Both of the new older girls were. Phoenix was hardly on my mind compared to Tay-Tay. She is on my mind like a movie playing random memories of when I saw her or she was doing something, replay, fast forward, pause, and stop are not used because it's just too nice just to watch it the way it is. The girl was making my brain mush.

"Dylan we need to get going." Speak of the devil. I look at the girl, her hair chestnut and flowing to the middle of her back. She has he classic smile on, the one that brightens her eyes.

"Okay. Be ready in a sec." I grab my book bag and stroll to the balcony at the end of the hall.

"To," She looks at the note. "Parkersburg, West Virginia."

She smiles as she gracefully takes off. I follow suit a little clumsier but she doesn't seem to notice.

"So, I heard you were a test tube baby," She breaks the silence with a beautiful crimson blush.

I laugh, "I think it's just one of those things that make me different from the rest of the flock. It doesn't offend me or anything so no need to worry."

"Angel must have lied 'cause she said not to ask you about it," That makes me frown. Does Tay-Tay listen to everyone's advice and follow it or just do whatever she wants? "I'm sorry, I know I probably should have listened but I'm so curious about it. You look so old but you're hardly seven or even six."

"I don't feel like a six or seven year old. I really feel nineteen; I'm just more naive than most nineteen year olds."

She chuckles, "You won't stay that way for long with me around, babe."

"Since you were dying to know about how I am a test tube baby, I want to know if Taylor Sara Taylor is your real name." I glance over to her to see her cheeks flushed with color.

"It's really Billy Joe Taylor. I'm not like Phoenix who would love to have a more guy name than Olivia, so I changed it to my favorite name at the time and became Taylor Sara Taylor or Tay-Tay for short." She makes 'short' higher than the rest making me laugh.

"You are one interesting character Tay-Tay."

"It's Taylor to you now. And thank you." She smiles. I feel like a totally idiot smiling hugely at her, but I love to see her smile like that. She looks so cute! Like a little kid.

"You're welcome," We fly in a comfortable silence from then on. It was nice just to know she was there besides me. For the rest of the time we are together we will be trusting each other with our lives and right now I feel like I can trust her with everything.

WITH IGGY (A/N 'Cause I know you want to hear from him) 

I cannot believe this woman. She could be anywhere from the Rockies to Bluefield. And she has to be a trooper so she probably is farther than I can fly. It's not like I can see where the hell I'm going! I just keep on flying in the direction Fang and Max told me to go. And I don't even know if I'm flying in a God damn straight line!

Why'd the girl have to go and take off like that? Most of the stuff I said was half true. She's irritating and loud but that's about in other wise she's really nice to tease and talk too. The Bath Room incident was amazing. The look on her face was priceless. Now, I may be known as the perv in the house but I will not encourage that by saying anything else. The best part was when she fell on me. The moment right after she fell was when she looked so beautiful it is just mind blowing; how her hair feel over she wide, shocked eyes, the faint but defiantly there blush, and her mouth open in an 'O'. I did not blush because of the nasty perv thoughts in my head but how I saw us together, but with clothes on, in a park or something; a place without Erasers or missions, just us. Not that it's going to happen 'cause she pretty much hates me.

I don't blame her for hating me, I was pretty mean. I just don't like, at all, how she got Fang to talk and smile so much. He never did that around us. He gave us smirks at jokes but she gets a laugh out of him! It seems unfair that we have known him for almost all of our lives and he's known them for what five years! I couldn't believe what Angel showed me. She made me jealous of Fang by showing me a picture of Phoenix prego and I didn't even know her than! How fucked up is that?

Then I spot her in the black. Sitting on something, "Don't even start okay? That is not funny at all Claire."

Who is she talking too? Maybe she finally went insane! I swoop into some trees really loud but she doesn't seem to notice, "No, no! You have it all wrong. I am going to do this little mission by myself… What? Oh, I know. I don't need Iggy helping me protect a little girl. I did fine with my flock."

I walk closer and hear growling and barking. I stare at Olivia as she now illuminates a gray wolf, "That doesn't make any sense. What do you mean teaching us how to… No, no way! Jeb wouldn't do that would he?"

She strokes the wolf's head looking around, "I knew he was trying to play matchmaker, but why me and him? I'd take Gasman over him any day," She pauses listening to the wolf bark. "No, I am not harboring feelings. You know I still miss Caleb. Even if he is a Wolfie." She starts laughing.

I take a step forward and what do you know step on a freaking stick, "I cannot believe you just said that Claire. Oh God, that is gold!"

I step out into the clearing, "I'm not even going to say a 'I'm glad you finally made it'."

I hear the wolf growl at me as I walk closer to her, "I wasn't expecting one, but you should be glad because it was either Dylan or I."

"Hm, well, I'm a little glad. I don't want to have to listen to him talk about Tay-Tay for a freaking year!" She laughs as I stare at her in somewhat of an awe. Where was the smart ass comment about picking Dylan over me? "Listen, I may not like you, a lot, but it doesn't mean I'm going to take my sister's future husband away from her."

"You really think they're going to married?" I sit next to her. I stare out into the distance of darkness.

"She fawned about how his code was almost just like hers and to her that means soul mates." She stretches and nods to the wolf who then pads over to a tree and lies down but keeps both eyes open.

"Code?"

"You know your genetic code? Well it's the same concept for the lock on your brain. If Tay-Tay figures it out she'll know every little dirty secret you have and more," She grins evilly.

"What do you know about me then?" Could she know how I think she's beautiful or cute? That I am maybe, sortta, in like with her? Or that Fang made a bet with me about if we could get laid? Maybe, she knows about the extra bomb I hold on to? No, she probably already knows about that.

"Please, she won't tell me a damn thing. Even when I threatened her," She laughs he golden laugh.

Since i ranted on you above to review i will not (REVIEW) say for you to review. So later! (REVIEW)


	8. All Their Missions

**Okay I was going to type 8 pages i got to 5. Ill put four up tomorrow if that makes ya'll happy. **

**Lara D Still holds the title of best reviewer ever. Want the title? You gotta review!**

**I sadly do not own any max ride characters im just borrowing.**

**Key to help ya.**

**_This is The Voice._**

******This is Tiger seeing the future.**

**To the story!**

PHOENIX AND IGGY

The wind over my wings feels like candy, so sweet, even if I have to deal with a crab like Iggy. We've been flying for a couple of hours and all I can hear over the wind is how his should aches, his wing feels sprained, or his head hurts.

"Olivia, can you please look at my head it really hurts." He whines.

"Can you wait until we make it to Denver?" I hope Denver really isn't a mile high because I don't think I can fly above it without people below seeing us.

"Fine," He is taking all my patience away. How can I deal with a little kid when I already have one here with me?

We reach Denver in a matter of moment, THANK GOD, and we land a top a skyscraper, "Now let me see you head."

"Which one?" He snickers with a hand on his pants zipper.

I just roll my eyes and walk over to him. I begin to look for scratches or bumps when he pulls me into a hug, "Iggy, stop it."

"No," He pulls my head to his chest. He wraps an arm around my waist and the other one holds tightly to me, "You're not going away again."

"Iggy," I breathe. What is he doing? My heart beats faster. Does he like me? My palms get sweaty. Will he kiss me?

"You know you can't always run off. You're going to get yourself killed. I don't want to have the responsibility of your death on my shoulders."

I sigh. What happened? That was such a romantic moment. I move my hands up to his chest and look up at him, "I'd like to stop hugging now. I need my body space."

I push but get nowhere with this man of steel. He only holds me tighter. He lays his head on mine sighing. He begins to hum a tune as I look at the sky full of starry lights blazing. The man in the sky gasping at the scene he sees unfolding before his gaze. The lights seem to twinkle with happiness that this is happening but it seems so played.

Was Iggy just using me to get this over with so he can get back to his flock? Back to Nudge? Does he love Nudge like Fang loves Max? Why do I feel so jealous? Why am I always filled with rage when I see him look at anyone but me? Is this love, this jealous-like feeling?

No, Iggy would never use me like that. He doesn't like Nudge that mush she's too laud for him. He loves Nudge like a sister. I've been stupid enough to fall in love with the ass hole. I never want to see him with anyone else but me. No, it is the butterflies I feel in my stomach, the smile that traces it way on to my lips when he cracks a joke, and this ache to be with him.

The world seems to stop spinning after a little bit of this hug. This is a magical hug giving to me by Iggy, "Olivia."

"Yeah?" I whisper but it sounds like a shout in the quiet.

"Do you believe in love?" He whispers to the crown of my head.

I turn to face him. To look in those light blue, beautiful, eyes, "It sounds so lumpy. I don't want to be that needy for someone. I never had parents so I never learned to be needy and bratty." I smile a bit looking up at him waiting for a comment but receive none, "I have been independent my whole life and I want to stay that way. I don't want to hurt like Fang does every day for Max. I want to be free and fly so high I get dizzy and I don't want anyone to try and save me if I black out. I want the thrill of millions and millions…of…" I can't help but stare. Those eyes may be blank around everyone else. Unseeing, incapable of sight, and void of feeling but they always seem to light the way through everything, even me.

"You make me see." He whispers and looks into my eyes with understanding I thought only Tay-Tay could have of someone, _to know every dirty little secret_.

MAX AND FANG: THREE DAYS LATER

"God, Fang where are we going!" Max looks at the desert landscape. A cactus there and a shrub a few feet away and that was it.

"Um, School. We have to break out an experiment and let it go after um... three months," He looks down at the letter once again. She frowns.

'Why is it three months? Don't do we have to look after this kid for three months and then leave it?'

"Why three months, Fang? Why are we not allowed to keep it or something?" She scowls.

"I know it is confusing Max but that's what it says and you're the one who told Iggy to stay on mission." She rolls her eyes. Fang smiles at her.

'I wish she would stop fighting everything. Life in general would be so much easier.' Fang is fascinated by the girl he knows so much and little about. Being away from her for six years has brought changes to both of them. They have grown up without each other. It doesn't feel right that it was that way but it sure is fucked up that it did.

"Why do we always have to come back to School? It's a freaking cycle and I hate it." Max glares at the School cutely.

"I thought you would be used to it already." He smirks and Max cannot help but blush.

"Please, the place is sick as hell. Let's get in and out." Max gets one of her classic headaches and voice chirps in.

_**Use an air vent. They are unguarded.**_

She nods to the nearest air vent. Being able to fly was so nice since they could get places quickly and quietly.

Fang looks to a loose screw on the vent and bends the vent easily. Max heads in first followed by Fang who notices, 'Geez, since when did she have this nice of a butt?'

_**Left. **_They take the air vent left. They hear a small voice, a quiet voice, "I…please…go."

_**Stay quiet. You must not be heard. **_They make their way so slow that it seems that their pants are stuck to the air vent.

"C'mon kid. You can do a coloring book." A Whitecoat glares at a dark haired teenager.

"I don't want to color, please disappear and go away." The teen says through grinding teeth.

"They said it's like a three year old." The Whitecoat grumbles and walks out.

I nod to Fang who removes the air vent covering. He makes a hiccupping noise and the teen looks up and all three of us gasp.

He is the spitting image of Fang but has Max's light brown eyes. And maybe Max's nose but who knows it's been broken so many times.

The three shake their heads and snap out of the stupor. Fang motions for him to jump into the vent. The boy flaps his dark chocolate, with a streak of orange, wings and slides effortlessly into the vent next to the nineteen year olds.

_**Get out silently but quickly. Leave no traces.**_

Max puts the cover on the vent, leaving no trace. Fang and the boy wait for her outside the duct. Fang bends it back without a word.

_**Travel to West Virginia and spend your months there. Go to the bank and ask for a letter from Sam Markus.**_

Max takes. She breaks the silence with the Voice's news, "We have to go to the bank in West Virginia."

"Max, there's millions of banks." Fang sighs.

"Fang, do you think I don't know that?" I scowl at him.

The kid laughs, "Now I get why they call me Mang! But I like Mango better. Yeah, call me Mango."

Max and Fang look at each other. 'Oh, shit.' They silently cuss and stare at each other.

DLYAN AND TAY-TAY: A WEEK LATER

Taylor's stomach roars, "Dylan how much longer until town?"

"Not that much longer." Dylan had been carrying Tora for the last hour and the cub was getting heavier and heavier.

They spot town a mile away and sigh with relief. Dylan puts Tora down, "Dylan what do I get to eat?"

Dylan scratches his chin, "Well, you look big enough to hunt? Do you think you could find something in the woods?"

The tiger meows happily and head to the forest, "I am never going to get over a talking tiger."

"You got that right," Dylan walks beside Taylor trying not to fall behind the girl's quick steps.

"I'm sorry I'm just really hungry and I want some food." She smiles sheepishly at her companion.

"Taylor it is not problem, I'm worn out and hungry too." He smiles and gives her confidence back with that.

They walk to a small diner and are seated by a nice old waitress. She smiles at the pair thinking they are 'together'.

"What? Oh, no, no. I just met him two weeks ago." Taylor holds her hands up with a blush giving it away to the waitress but Dylan deflates. He thought they were close to being a couple. He wished they were already a couple. The waitress looks at Dylan, whom smiles but the smile is nowhere near reaching his eyes.

The waitress walked away to leave the 'not couple' alone, "Taylor what does she mean by together?" He has learned to play dumb with Taylor to get the real meaning of what she is saying since otherwise she wouldn't give it.

"Like dating," She says flatly. She wasn't sure if Dylan could like her now, like she said it's been two weeks…of them spending every moment together, talking or laughing. Maybe he could but what does she know.

Dylan sense that she does not want to talk about anymore dating for the time being so he stays quiet leaving them in a somewhat comfortable silence. They order there food and once the waitress gives them the wrong plate (ON PURPOSE) they have to talk.

"Um… I think that's mine." Taylor points to the delicious looking salad.

"Yes, I think so too. I doubt this…um…salad thing…would fill me up at all." Dylan looks at the juicy burger in front of Taylor.

She laughs and hands him the heavy hamburger, "Geez, this thing is huge."

"It's not like you can compare burgers you never get any way!"

"I do too! Everyone…in a very long while…" She smirks. "I just don't like them that much."

"So you want to keep your figure?" Dylan makes a very big hourglass with his hands.

"I am not fat you butt hole!" Taylor glares at him. She hopes he can't see her blush. He's teasing her maybe her likes me!

"I am totally pulling your leg. You are not fat at all. You are really…skinny. It's nice." Dylan feels so stupid. 'Skinny? It's nice? What kind of complement is that?'

Taylor smiles at the cheesy comment, "Thank you Dylan."

Dylan than pays for the bill like a gentleman and walks her out with an arm around her waist.

"Dylan let's wait on the bench for Tora." Taylor pulls him over to the bench and sits down. She smiles up at the stars as Dylan reaches out for some courage.

"I wish we we're together." He whispers. Taylor's heart almost stops then beats the fastest it has ever skipped more than fighting Wolfies or playing chicken.

"I do too." She looks at his eyes, his hazel eyes that she has wished so much to look at them just like she is now. He places a hand on the side of her face. He touches his lips to her smiling in bliss.

TIGER AND NUDGE: ONE MONTH LATER

"Oh my gawdd this looks awesome!" Claire screeches to Nudge as they run around the story handing the clothes to Tiger who stands there looking like a great boyfriend and brother to the girls. Only if that was true. Nudge was too interested in clothes and making Claire as beautiful as she can be.

"Oh look at this!" Nudge looks at a beige coat with fur around the hood.

"That is so amazing!" Claire runs over to Nudge and takes the coat down and hold it up to herself. Then to Nudge.

"**It looks good on both of you." He smiles but looks at Nudges frown and sees that it does not please her.**

"Tiger which girl does this look best with?" Claire looks at him begging for answer.

"They coat looks too big on you Claire but it looks like it'll fit Nudge better. I like the other coat that you found early anyway Claire. You should get that coat Nudge." He says something different but the same outcome accrues. Nudge frowns and looks at Claire up and down.

"Nudge, stop that." He scold knowing she's think she's fat. "She's build smaller and younger than you. You look great the way you are."

She then smiles and follow Claire to the dressing room. He hands them their clothes and sits down waiting for the fashion show. He sighs. Why did he have to be paired up with the fashion girl? He will admit that she is one fine thing but this was tiring.

"What about this?" His sister Claire walks out in cut off jean shorts.

"Too short." He frowns. The pockets are showing. She glares at him as Nudge comes out in a very sexy shirt.

"Do you like this?" She smiles evilly at him. Just tempting him to say something perverted or something that would give away his thoughts but he keeps his cool and laughs.

"That isn't going to work on me. You're going to have to try harder, baby." He smiles as she walks back into her dressing room with a huff.

Claire walks out in black skinny jeans with purple ribbons laced up the sides, "That looks sick."

She smiles as she puts the jeans in the keep pile.

**Nudge walks out in the sexiest bra and panties should could find and smiles to herself as Tigers eyes bug out of his head. She walks over to the boy and smiles, "Do ya like it?"**

Tiger bites his lip trying not to think about what was happening to him when he thought about Nudge like that, "Don't show me that Nudge. I don't want to get kicked out of the store."

He hears her huff loudly and he hears his sister giggle. The sister comes out with a shirt that says:

If you think I'm crazy you should see my _.

"They have markers so you can fill in whatever you want!" He smacks his head knowing that she is going to write 'my brother' in.

Then Nudge surprise attacks him. She comes out in a red strap less dress. It is floor length and is cut on one side to show off some of her legs. It has some fake jewels around the top over the dress that draws his eyes to that 'area'. He shakes his head. He must respect the girl, "Nudge, you look beautiful."

Nudge's face lights up. He had just called her beautiful, not sexy or hot, but beautiful. She could just scream. Which she did as she went to hug the boy. A smile was smeared on both of their faces.

Claire smiles also. He had finally stopped trying to be gansta or a playa but was trying to be more of a boyfriend and in turn Nudge would go shopping less and less. Whish was completely fine with her because Claire was starting to like more tomboy things and everything Nudge picks her out is girly.

Claire sits down and wonders where all this was going to take them. She knows that she will not stay with them forever but she wishes she sure could. She doesn't, well not now anyway, want to make her own flock like Nudge and Tiger has. She just likes the three of them together.

GASMAN AND CRYSTAL: THREE MONTHS LATER

Gasman lifted the last barrel on to the truck. All of this manual labor was killing his back. He hated how Crystal did it with else and got all the guys' attention. He doesn't like how they look at her almost hungry.

"Ready to head back?" She says happily. She loves helping the soldiers with supplies for the villagers. The barrels had clean water in them.

"More than ready Ruby," He laughs. She hated and loved him using her nickname. It wasn't her fault that she always turned bright red when she was embarrassed.

She only rolls her eyes at him not giving in to the game. They walk silently through the jungle listening to the melody played but the symphony of instruments being played. Then they hear the snap of a twig but keep walking sending the nods of their heads back and forth. They have had four Eraser/Wolfie attacks in the last week. It was starting to make them worry about the others.

Five huge Erasers surround them. Crystal stands back to back with Gazzy ready to kick some serious ass.

Two Erasers come after Crystal, being the smaller of the two, and the rest go after Gazzy. With blinding speed Crystal creates a wall of simple glass in front of the Erasers confusing them to no end. She dances around them with the glass incasing them. She does not hear their pitiful screams as they figure they are going to die. Crystal does it with one swipe of her hand and the glass disappears into a million pieces. Her Erasers erased.

Gasman was holding his own against the biggest Eraser. The other two went after Crystal seeing that the others were 'gone'. A round house kick to the side. The Eraser takes a paws and rakes Gazzy face. It can out of now where. Gazzy realizes he has to finish this quick. He gives a massive upper cut to the half man half wolf and lifts him off the ground. The thug lands on the ground, becomes incased in crystal, and then disappears in a flurry of glitter.

"You are such a girl." Gazzy playfully punches the girls arm.

"Awe, c'mon you cannot help but love glitter it's so…glittery!" They laugh at the horrible joke and feel more relax as they become closer to camp knowing it is their last month and that they will be traveling back to the States soon.

"BY GOLLY! I NEED YOU TWO AROUND MORE OFTEN!" The sergeant yells.

The two smile and salute him. He commands them to be at ease, "we really wish we could stay and help but I think you have everything under control now."

"It is all thanks to you, pollywogs." He messes with both of their hair.

"Naw, your troops helped out too!" Gazzy smiles, the troops had done most of the work for the first part but the rest was pretty much the bird freaks but they would never admit to it.

"We're going to go and get our stuff and then fly back." The sergeant loves the two of them. They brought cheer back to the troops and made the native people trust them more. They had finally got the treaty signed to end the war between the two warring countries. The sergeant was glad that the people had not turned on his men. They treated the kids like gods, it was funny to see.

Gazzy looks around the tent one more time. He wasn't going to miss this gross, insect infested, pile of shit ever. Never. He is so glad that he's heading home to somewhere where is doesn't freaking rain all the time!

Crystal was kindda going to miss the place. Yes, it sucked and all but she got that cute little kiss on the cheek from Gazzy here. It was always going to hold that magic to her and she was glad it was somewhere exotic.

"Ready for take off," Gazzy jokes looking at the sergeant whom had tears in his eyes.

"I better see you two soon!" He waves as they look back once more at the man that shown them a new world.

Geez, thats the longest chapter i have ever written sitting for the whole time. Feel lucky guys. Vry freakin lucky.


	9. All Their Missions: Angel And Damon

**I no i am putting this seperatly but its two pages so i can make in a chapter. If you complain well sorryyy. I will begin to work on another chapter right after this and get it up tonight. GO BRITISH PEOPLE! *Cough* I love you accentsss! XD**

**I dont own Angel but i sure own damon the cute little red head. I could just pet him hes so cute. In my head anyway.**

**To the story~**

ANGEL AND DAMON: SIX MONTHS LATER

"We have 64 more days Damon," Angel smiles at her best friend. They had learned to love London. They had made so many friends here is it crazy! Their host family was so nice to them; they taught them a lot too.

"I can't believe it Angel. It has almost been a year since we saw everyone." Damon misses Phoenix the most. She is his mom. Not like mom, mom but he wouldn't want anyone else to be his mom besides her.

"Damon you know you shouldn't say that. What is you find your real mom? What if you real mom loves you?" Damon was too used to Angel reading his thoughts to be caught off guard by the action.

"Angel, I doubt she would remember me anyway." Damon sighs. It was true how could his mom remember him after all these years?

"You never know." The pair walks up to the gates of school. They stopped being scared of the ominous gate that is the entrance to the prep school they attend.

"ANGEL! Oh. My. Gosh." Sarah pants. "Rebecca kissed Edward!"

Angel becomes furious at her other best friends actions. Yes, Angel knew that she liked her boyfriend but never thought she would kiss him, "She just had to ruin a perfectly good day didn't she."

Damon waves to the girls and walks over to the basketball team, "What's up guys?"

"Damon, I'm sorry, man, but you gotta get Angel to break up with Ed and go out with you." Brian says.

"Brain stop trying to hook me up with her. She loves the kid." Damon would know the most out at all of them. She talks about him all the time but with this new thing maybe should wouldn't.

"Dude, Rebecca wasn't kissing Edward we saw him grab her!" Brian waves his hands dramatically. Damon stares in awe at his buddies. That asshole! He was going to pin this on Rebecca. Rebecca is a quiet girl why would she ever grab Edward.

"You have to tell her." Robert moves his glasses with his middle finger.

"I will right now. I'll see you guys in homeroom!" He yells as he sprints into the direction of his friend. Damon was okay with Angel going out with Edward but now he's seen a whole another side of the asshole. Angel didn't know that he was a jerk to the little kids when she wasn't around or that he looks at girls all the time behind her back. This was the lowest thing he's done.

He walks onto the scene. Rebecca is crying as Sarah stands angrily over her. Edward is standing next to Angel. Angel's face is emotionless, "Edward, get your hands off her." I growl.

They snap their heads to stare at me, "You going to make me?"

Angel did not like where this was going. She would never say how safe she feels in Edwards arms, how he makes her want to go farther, or that she just wants to be with him but this was breaking her heart. She knows the truth, "I will. You know what you did was wrong. You should have known she would never kiss you. She's more loyal to her friends than you could ever be to one girlfriend."

Edward lets go of Angel as Rebecca and Sarah stare in awe, "What'd you say?"

Angel sighs. She doesn't want them to fight but she knew it was going to happen anyway and she wasn't allowed to stop it, "You heard me right. You need to leave my best friend alone. You need to just stay away from all of us."

"I don't have to leave my girlfriend just because you say so." Edward stands face to face with Damon. Damon isn't scared. He may not be the best fighter but he can take down this stupid rugby player.

"Oh, hell yes you do. I am not letting you hurt her like that! You're so fucked up thinking your all that. You have nothing!" Damon flexes his hands; feeling the adrenaline start to pump.

Angel sighs as Edward takes a swing at Damon. Today started out great why'd this have to happen?

Principal's Office

"Yes, Mr. Addams he started it." Angel has been calm through the whole thing. Well, at least tried. She had started crying when the second punch Edward gives collides with Damon's jaw. Damon wasn't smart enough to stop there he had to finish the fight with him as the victor.

"Then why is Edward so beat up?" Edward was hardly beaten up. Angel has seen much worse than what Edward got, but she wouldn't say that.

"Because Edward grabbed one of my friends and kissed her. Damon was defending not only himself, sir, but Rebecca and myself." Angel's host family also taught her that politeness got fair with officials.

"I see." Angel knows she is making sense to the man. Mr. Addams could not understand how Damon received a broken jaw and nose yet, he gave Edward a broken nose, a bruised jaw, a dislocated shoulder, and various other bruises.

"I know they will both receive suspension because of all the injuries they caused on each other but I do not think you should suspend Damon as long as Edward." Angel wanted time away from Edward and having him suspended would be amazing and would get him in loads of trouble with his parents.

"Angel, you are not asking that just because you want Edward in more trouble because of what he did?" Mr. Addams smiles to himself, 'Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn.'

"No, I am not trying to be scornful. He deserves more because he not only beat up my friend but sexually harassed another friend of mine and tried to tear my group of friends up." Angel scowls at the man. He may be right but she knows that the boy deserves it.

"Does Edward getting a three week in school suspension and Damon only a week?" Angel grins at the man. He was a good person, maybe, the only good person in the school.

Angel smiles and wishes she could be with Damon now.

At the hospital

'The pain killers are great.' Damon thinks to himself. It was going to suck that he'd be out of school a week but it was worth it. He'd be all healed by than anyway so it really doesn't matter.

"Damon…" His thought shift to his best friend, when she walked through the door it made him smile. He was really glad that their foster parents let her come here right after school.

_What's wrong Angel? You've been quiet this whole time._

"I was talking to some of your basketball friends and they said some stuff about you." She stares everywhere but Damon.

_What'd they say Angel? _He knew what they told her. How she was acting it was like they told her his feelings. He sighs. He doesn't want anything uncomfortable between the two.

"You remember how apart of the mission was to get to know your partner?" Damon only nods, "Well, Jeb knows something that the others know." She smiles.

_Which means you know it too, _Damon laugh. She always gets in that guy's head.

She laughs nervously, "Yeah, it does. He knows that your flock was created to be the perfect pair to mine."

Damon frowns. That's all we get to do in life? Be perfect pairs? Then Damon smiles. Damon knows he can learn to love this life. All he has to do is take care of Angel, _What's so bad about that, dear?_

"Like you thought before I don't want anything weird between us because we know that were meant to be together." Her eyes look shiny with tears.

_If you say it like that it makes it sound like a sappy Twilight quote. _Damon laughs knowing that could make her mad, but hope she laughs with him.

She rolls her eyes, "You are so difficult, Damon!"

_Come lay down with me. I'm lonely. _The boy smiles sweetly at the girl. They are not ready for a relationship like one of Fang and Max's intimate level but are perfectly fine with the idea of falling asleep together. Angel moves herself onto the bed. She lays her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes.

Next chapter will be where i look at Iggy and Phoenix around the same time this has happened. so a bunch of crap has gone down. All the stuff that happened before will be explained so dont worry.


	10. Teddy Bear

**Hey everyone! Now you have just witnessed a first. This is the first time i have ever posted 2 chapters in one day. You should feel extremely special.**

**Warning: Super bad languauge, idk why im telling you but still, and some nasty things that happened to phoenix. and phoenix is not Schizophrenic. She just talks to herself and none of you can say that you have never talk to yourself at least once.**

**I don't own iggy which is a shame cause i bet if he was a person he would be so hot. but i do own miss oliviaa.**

PHOENIX AND IGGY: ABOUT 62 DAYS TO GO

I cough up a big flem ball. Sorry, but some of us don't do well with stupid cold and Bear freakin loves the snow so I'm stuck inside while Iggy gets to play with the tot. I shiver once again and pull the blanket closer. I take another sip of my soup. I flip through channels at lightning spend getting mad when there's nothing good on. I shut the thing off and throw the remote at it. It bonks the screen but no damage is done. I sigh. This is what I get for not being about to say no.

"_PLEASE! MOMMY!" Bear screeches. Why is my child so loud?_

"_Bear, it's really cold out and mommy doesn't like the cold." I must stand firm. I hear Iggy snickering behind me but don't give him the pleasure of my glare._

"_Mommy! You said that yesterday! Mr. Weather-Man said it was forty degrees out too!" If it's fucking forty out how are there piles and piles of snow? What is wrong with this place?_

_I sigh, "Okay, but only a couple minutes." Iggy hands me a coat with a smirk on his face._

"_Have fun _mommy_." He chuckles._

It turns out it was 28 degrees out and we spend four hours out there. My own daughter lied to me. Yet, she is like Iggy and I who are always running. She has learned much with being on the run with us. Not that I wish for her to stay on the run for the rest of her life.

"Hey, muma bear." Iggy walks in with her on his shoulders. I smile at the two. Iggy hasn't changed at all still an ass hole. He's just one that has powers over me.

"Dad, don't be mean to mommy!" Bear scolds him and he backs down. That girl has whipped him and it's so funny!

"Yeah, puppa bear." I smile. Bear gives me her mad look which only makes my grin bigger. Iggy rolls his eyes.

"Time for bed my teddy Bear!" Iggy coos. These are the moments where I could fall in love with him. But he only acts towards her in that way.

"AWE!" She wails. "I don't wanna go!"

"Bear, you know its bed time and you've had a long day." I pet her strawberry blond hair as she yawns.

"Mommy," She stretches her arms out to me. I take her from Iggy our arms brush and I get a shiver.

"I'll tuck you in." I walk upstairs and down the hall to her room, "Now go to sleep soon."

She smiles up at me from her crib, "You too mommy."

I brush the hair out of her eyes and then turn the lights off. Iggy has the T.V. on to a movie that I have never seen before. I sit down on the opposite side of the couch.

"Olivia, I can't see the T.V." Iggy complains.

"Iggy, you never complain. Why start now?" He looks over to me and smirks.

"I really like this movie. And I've only ever heard it. I wanna at least see it once." He sticks his lower lip out making me frown.

"Iggy," I give him an annoyed look.

"You make me see." He uses his line and my heart pounds. He used the line.

"_You make me see." He whispers and looks into my eyes with understanding I thought only Tay-Tay could have of someone,_ to know every dirty little secret.

"_Iggy," I breathe. My heart beats slowly, thud, pause, thud, pause, thud. Then it takes off like a rocket thudthudthudthud almost one hum._

"_I don't know how you do it but I can see you anywhere and when I touch you…I can see. You make me see." His face comes closer. My eyes widen and my heart completely stops. THUD._

"_IGGY!" I fall to the ground and black out._

"Iggy, that… don't use that." I turn around and race up the stairs. Whenever he looks at me like that I get the ache, the I-told-you so-ache. The one I can never get rid of no matter how hard I try. Love is lumpy, I cannot need him. I can't have this feeling for him!

I collapse on the floor with a thud. I clutch where my heart is and wish all this away. I don't want to fall for someone. I will not have it. I don't want it ever.

Iggy walks up the stairs and finds me at the top. He doesn't say anything. He only picks me up and carries me to my bed. He pulls down the sheets and puts me in. I roll and face the wall. I was in so much pain that I don't even cry. I hear the door close.

"Why am I like this? Why am I so stupid to fall for someone like him?"

"What happened to the promise after Caleb Phoenix, hm? Or did you forget all about that ordeal." Talking to myself is one of the crazier things I do but it helps in a way.

"Why the fuck would I forget that. He's the reason for… for everything."

"You can't even admit it! You are so pathetic, Phoenix. He raped you to an inch of your life. And doggie style too! You were too foolish to do anything. You just let him take you. How pathetic can you get?"

"Stop it! You know I loved him…and you know the scientist made him do it."

"Please, you know he'd been wanting to destroy you. And he got it double time too! You're too scared of love and men!"

"I'm not scared of a lot of men! I can be around them all the time! Like Iggy."

"Yeah, but you can't kiss him." By this I was crying. All of it was true. I am pathetic. Me, Phoenix, the leader, the tough girl that won't let a guy near her, and can't help but fall in love again.

I hear my floor creak. I suck in a breath when I feel his hand on my arm.

"It'll be all okay. I got you now," He tucks himself under my covers and pulls me close. My heart starts beating slow, "Olivia." I don't answer, my heart still beating slowly. Maybe, just, maybe I won't black out, "Olivia." He squeezes my waist making my heart go crazy.

"Ig…eh…go away… please." I try to scoot away but he holds me.

"Listen to me." He commands; his voice low. I feel his breath on my neck. My heart keeps beating faster. Thudthud, thudthud.

"No, go away!" I shake my head; my face full of tears that won't stop falling. My mind replaying that night over and over.

"Olivia, just look at me," My heart stops reaching the peak. I feel everything go numb. My eyes begin to slowly close.

"Iggy…" It barely comes out as a whisper. Everything goes black.

"Olivia, I know you can hear me. You know I will never hurt you like he did. You know that. You cannot deny it. Please come out of this." I can't see. I can't move. All I can hear is Iggy. "I don't know why your body does this to you but I know you can take control again. Why do you let your body do this? Aren't you the tough girl that controls everything and everyone? You're being pathetic now!" WHAT? HOW DARE HE? He doesn't know anything! "You let that one thing take over everything. You let Caleb control your life! Everyday. Every single day. He has a grip on your heart and your body. You let a boy control you." IT ISN'T MY FAULT! HE…he…raped me. "So what happened then? I know it is the worst thing that has ever happened to you but I know you can move on. If you can't move on what is going to happen to Bear? Are you going to let her relive your mistakes?"

My brain turns back on. The numbness shoots out my toes. My heart beats fast again, "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! HE'S THE ONE! HE DID IT!" Thudthud thudthud. It isn't my fault. I didn't deserve that.

I look down at Iggy. He looks up at me with a smirk, "I thought I was going to have to talk all night to piss you off. Your tempers wearing down."

"Oh, get out Iggy or I'll shove you off the bed." I glare at him.

"I just wanted you to know it isn't your fault. I'll kill that fucking bastard if I ever see him." Iggy leaves the room. Leaving me breathless and cold, yet happy. Something was lifted off my shoulders.

**Now i know you probably have a billion questions. review and i might tell you some answers before it plays out in the story. Next chapter with Max and Fang. Oh and cute little Mango.**


	11. The Truth About Phoenix

**Dudes and dudets i am so sorry, i did not no i posted the same chap twice. then when i found out i deleted the right one and had to re load it... Lucky me. No here is the Real Real truth about Phoenix!**

**I am sorry but i dont own max or fang... ugh it sucks!**

Fang and Max: About 55 Days to Go.

"Mango, quit it or I'll make you," Max glares at him from the booth across from her. How could their genetically put together test tube son be so annoying?

"But _Mom _it's so fun!" He blows more bubbles into the milk. He may look like a teen but he sure as hell acts like a five year old.

Fang can only smirk from where he is sitting beside her, "Max." He looks over to Max with a serious gleam in his eyes.

"Yeah," She knows what he is going to ask. It's always the same when they're eating.

"We should keep him with us. To meet the Flock. He can't learn everything in a year." The waitress brings out more onion rings and Max only stares at them.

She knows it's the right think. He doesn't know how to fight, yet, and he hardly knows how to read, "Okay, I've had enough with you asking every chance you get, so I have come to s decision."

They both lean towards me; their eyes widening with excitement, "C'mon! Go on! Please!"

Max smiles at Mango. He is so cute right now. How could she give him up, "You can stay if you want too."

His arms fly across the table and wrap themselves around her neck as she smiles. Max turns to Fang to find him beaming.

He never would have thought she would say yes. Ever Phoenix told her about…what happened between her and Caleb she's been scared to even think about what she has to do to get children.

Max doesn't even know half of the story.

_He found her crying one night. It looked as if she had broken down a while before he got to her, "Phoenix?"_

_She jumps up with her wings spread; ready to take off. She scowls at me through the tears, "Go away, Fang."_

_Fang takes a step towards her but she just stands there like a deer in the headlights, "Phoenix, what's wrong? You know you can tell me."_

_Her wings snap close as tears build but in her eyes. She runs to his chest, almost knocking him over, and sobs, "It's my baby Bear's birthday! She's turning four!"_

_He gapes her. She had been pregnant? "It was him wasn't it? It was that bastard Caleb wasn't it? It was him!" Fang growls into the night. How could that boy be so sick to do that?_

"_He…he…was made..tt…too." She sniffles. Phoenix looks up at Fang and smirks, but a small one._

"_How can you be smiling about this?" Fang's face contorts into an angry scowl that could rival Phoenix's._

"_I know that you care about me." She giggles a little bit as Fang blushes._

_Fang smiles, "Well, duh! You're my sister!" He hugs her close once again. He can feel her smile on his chest._

"_Do you want me to tell you about her?" Phoenix moves her head so she can look at the moon on Fang's left side._

"_Are you okay with it?" Fang gives her a worried expression but Phoenix rolls her eyes._

"_I still love my daughter, thank you! How could I hate her?"_

"_Well, I mean…you don't see to what to remember…what happened…" Fangs hears her sigh, "Just go on with what you were saying."_

_Fang feels her smile once more, "She's the cutest thing. She looks like a doll. With the little hair she has, it looks like it's going to be light blond with red high lights. She has beautiful hazel eyes. She was able to speak when I last saw her," Phoenix pauses remembering the last night she spent in that God forsaken place. "She could barely fly. I wish I could have fucking taken her with me but she was too heavy for us to carry. They had us starving so when we broke…out…so…so I had to…" She can't finish. She sobs into Fang's chest as he holds her tight._

"You ready to go _Dad_?" Mango smiles seeing his father's distress, even after a year he still is not used to him calling him dad. The kids fourteen for Christ's sake!

"Yes, _Son_," Fang smiles as Max tries to hide her grin.

"Do you think we should head back home?" Max carefully says as Fang raises an eyebrow.

"Do you think he's up to it?" Fang tilts his head to Mango next to him.

"Stop talking like I'm not here. And we don't have to get there right away. We can take a couple weeks back."

Max pull out the mission slip to see if they we're allowed to go back home afterwards, "Sorry boys we can't go back just yet, we have to head over to Bluefield and meet up with Iggy and Phoenix."

Mango claps his hands together, "Dude! I wanna see what Phoenix looks like! She sounds so hot!"

Both parents glare at their son. Fang glares the hardest, "She's almost twenty and your aunt. You cannot date your aunt. That's just gross."

Mango looks down in disappointment, "Well, that sucks. Maybe they have a kid or something."

Fang's eyebrows knit together while Max stares at him in awe, "Dear, their kid would be your niece or your nephew. You can't date them either."

Fang hides his concern by laughing at Mango face, "It's okay dude, you'll find someone."

The concern does not leave his eyes which Max notices but will wait until later to poke at, "Let's get going buddies!"

They take off into the dark sky of the east.

THAT NIGHT

"Spill it, Fang." Max has waited the whole day to get it out of Fang. Mango was asleep and they are alone.

"Max, dear, I'm sorry I am not at liberty to tell you." Fang smiles sheepishly. He knew Max would hate to hear that but it was the truth. He was not allowed to tell.

"It has to do with the Eraser Caleb doesn't it? You know Fang, she's had a baby before." Fang's head snaps to gape at her. She laughs nervously, "I heard her and my mom talking about it. My mom was pretty shocked but Phoenix told her the story and she understood. You know she only has a 50 percent of have kids."

Max looks down. She hated Caleb and the scientists. All they wanted to see was if the Eraser DNA could mix with theirs, "I know. I found her crying one night. It was around our third year together. She had the baby the year before she got out. She had to leave it there so she could get away."

"She did that? She left her baby?" Max screeches standing up. That poor girl! Max never knew that happened. She would never be able to do that with Mango…

"She had too. They chicks needed out. They we're starving them with no end in sight." Max looks at Fang with her eyes wide open with tears brimming.

"How could they do that to her Fang? How could they!" Max flings herself to sit in Fang's lap letting the tears stream down her face. Fang couldn't help but shed some tears too. What Phoenix has gone through is just a fucked up hell. There is no other way to describe it.

"I don't know, Max. I really don't but please stop crying. Your making me cry!" Max laughs at this looking at all the tears on Fang's face.

"Cry baby." Max smiles.

Fang rolls his eyes, "You started it and I'm ending it." He bends his head down and touches his lips to Max's. Max is a bit scared of Mango waking up but forgets all about it as Fang pulls her more on to his lap and she wraps her arms around him. The two kiss in bliss under the bright moon.

**Awe cute little Fax moment! And Caleb is a horrible guy. yes i made him up it doesn't mean i gotta like him! Till next chap!**


	12. One Split Second Decision

**HEY I GOT THE OTHER CHAPTER UP SO CHECK IT OUT ITS REALLY IMPORTANT!**

**Hey! This is a really surprising chapter. I think its cute and i hope you do too! I love all who read this but i love the people (person) how review more! XD**

**I do not own Dylan or any of the hot guys from max ride...**

Tay-Tay and Dylan: 49 days to Go

Tay-Tay has been crying for the last hour. They had to let the full grown tiger to fend on her own, well half tiger. She had figured out how to transform into a human which dumbfounded both of them. So she would be okay, "Dylan! She was like my baby!"

Dylan knows that they could have waited a little longer but he knew Tora was ready to fly the coop.

Tora was an intelligent young woman and will be perfectly fine. She knows how to fake documents shown as she got into college without a hitch. He knows that Taylor will miss her a lot but he also know Tora will visit them when she feels ready. This makes him happy, "C'mon baby. She'll come and visit every once in a while."

"SO! I want my baby back!" Taylor sobs. She knows Dylan is trying hard to make her feel better because he use 'baby'. She knows she should have stopped crying by now but she loves Tora as if she came from her. Dylan understands that Taylor is in a lot of pain but does not feel the same because he is pretty much over it now.

"You'll have your own kids someday," 'With me.' Dylan only finishes the thought in his head. This boy is so in love with this girl but he is so scared that she doesn't feel the same way he won't tell her how he feel; how much he really loves her. She seems so scared of love.

"I know, I know." Taylor sighs. She doesn't want to fall for him. She doesn't want to be tied down yet. Not that Dylan has tied her down at all. She's almost 19 but it still feels a little early to think about getting married and having kids but then again she isn't like most 19 year olds. She's the type that doesn't know if she will see tomorrow.

She sighs once more, 'Would it be all that bad? Would it be so horrible to settle down now? I know I love him and I see a future with us together. So, what would be so terrible about it?'

"Is something wrong?" Dylan smiles at her still tear drenched face. He wishes he could just grab her and hug her but she acts so tough all the time he doesn't want to hurt her ego.

"I'm just thinking, Dylan. Would it be so bad if I settled down?" She stares at him with a curious smile. Half of her wants him to say yes, it is bad; the other half wants him to say no, it's not a bad thing at all. She knows this is dangerous territory, she must proceed with caution.

"What do you mean?" 'Settle down what does that mean with what she's talking about?' Dylan had heard of going to sleep as settling down but it was just getting to be 6 o'clock.

"Like get married and find our own house away from the Flock. Maybe, even get kids of our own. Ha! Get a bigger dog than Total or maybe even a cat!" She ponders all the ideas; her and Dylan in a big house with four or five kids of their own and lots of pets. She and he sitting on the pouch watching the children catch fireflies.

She smiles at the thought but then remembers saying 'our' a lot. Dylan can't help but blush. Their kids, "What are you saying, Taylor? That we should get married?"

The two of them stare at each other in shock. Dylan can't believe that he just asked her to marry him. How could that just slip out of his mouth? Taylor is in shock by how it feels right that he asked her this way. That it was supposed to be this way. She feels high.

'Did he just ask me what I think he did?' "I…I don't know… I mean right now…?"

"What's the problem? We're over 18, well pretty close to being, we have enough time to get to vegas ad get back to Bluefield in time. We have nothing to lose!"

He has a point? What is the problem? Taylor is for sure that she wants to marry this man. He is her perfect other half wings down. Yet, she hasn't said that to him and he hasn't said I love you to her either, "Do you think it's a little early to be doing this?"

Dylan had made up his mind and taken off. Taylor follows him not wanting to lose him, "No, Taylor, I don't think it is too early at all."

Tay-Tay is scared, 'What if he is just doing this to get in her pants?'

Dylan looks at her face. Was she scared of getting married? He knows that they haven't been together that long, well somewhat it depends who you're talking too. Was marriage the right thing?

He smiles to hide his nervousness. He wants to say it now more than ever but he's so damn scared. He watches her think which makes him start to think too, 'I know I should tell her now more than ever but what if she likes Gazzy or Iggy or someone else and totally rejects me? Could I handle her doing that?' He looks back over to the girl who has begun to bite her lip, she's scared too.

She glances at Dylan and their eyes meet, "Taylor?"

She snaps out of her thoughts. 'Was I just staring at him? Ugh, I know he still loves Max. Once we get back home he's going to be all over her once again and leave me to my lonesome.' "What?"

He recoils a little bit from her venom but smiles, "I love you, Taylor Sara Taylor. I know you'll think this is stupid and cheesy but I need you like I need my wings to feel free. When I hold you close and you're crying after a while I can feel our hearts beat as one; that has to mean something! When I kiss you it is the sweetest thing I have tasted in my whole entire life; sweeter than the sweetest of candies! I would be so happy, so ecstatic, so amazed, and so honored if you married me."

Dylan stares at her newly wet face. She had started once again but he was happy she was crying this time. He hugs her around the waist as they flap in unison.

A Cute Little Church in Las Vegas: 35 days to Go

Taylor stands beaming in a white dress they had just bought behind the doors waiting for them to call her in. The music chimes and she walks in. Her eyes travel to Dylan standing at the front of the alter in some fancy clothes. A real priest, not some Elvis guy, is standing with Dylan holding a book open smiling at the pair. He really thought they looked cute together and he could tell that they we're genuinely in love.

'Phoenix is going to kill me but I cannot be happier right now.' She smiles at Dylan who is thinking along the same lines. But he knows that Max will kill the both of them.

The priest goes on but finally comes to the 'I do' part, "Do you Dylan Meyers take Taylor Taylor as your lawfully wedded wife?"

Dylan turns to Taylor. He looks straight into her eyes and says, "I do."

Taylor nearly breaks down. He has so much love in his eyes for her and only her, "Taylor Taylor do you take Dylan Meyers as your lawfully wedded husband?"

This is when Taylor cannot help but cry. Right after she says those two words will she be married to perfect man. The guy she wants forever, "I do."

The priest smiles, "I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Dylan stares into her eyes one last time before slowly wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her into a passionate kiss.

It takes both of their breath away. But they quit quickly before anything would happen in front of the old priest. They say their thank you's and head out.

"Where to Mrs. Meyers?" Taylor can't help but blush. She was so excited. She is _married_! Married!

"Should we head straight to Bluefield?" She tilts her head but Dylan shakes his.

"No, I am not getting married to you and not having a honey moon with you." Dylan smiles evilly and picks Taylor up.

She squeaks making him chuckle, "I don't know! Why don't we go to the nearest beach and stay there for a little bit?"

"I like that plan. You know I'm going to have to get you a real ring eventually." He looks down at her 25 cent ring that they got out of a vending machine a block away from the church.

"Yeah, you better. It better be pretty big too!" She smiles as they both take off to the nearest calm beach. For them to just lay in the sun and enjoy themselves.

**Isnt cute? I think it is. If you do too tell me and if you dont tell me too! Cmon people. I really want you to review. it only makes the story better.**


	13. Jellyfish

**Hey everyone! I hope you tell your friends about this! Id love the reviews! You guys are amazing and all for reading this but its just sad that none of you (Besides Lara D who has been faithful from the beginnning) review. Its painless i promise!**

**Todays my birthday but i didn't make anything about this special so sorry about that. i had a bunch of HW to do sooo. But i still hope you enjoy it.**

**I own miss Jellyfish and mister Tiger. Not Nudge.**

Tiger and Nudge: 25 days to Go

Nudge can't break him. She can't make him say anything pervy at all! It is so frustrating! He always knows what she is going to say before she does it. She has never known a boy to be so infuriating.

"C'mon Nudge! I can smell the water!"Claire screams as she flaps faster. Nudge doesn't know what is up with this chica but she sure loves her fishies. She'd rather go to the line of shops she sees down below them.

"Slow down sis! Not all of us have that much energy!" Tiger still loves to call her sister or sis. He's just so amazed that he has a real blood sister!

I cannot believe that girl! She's like obsessed with fish, what is up wit dat?"

Tiger cannot help but laugh. Nudge had picked up so many accents, "I donno, we should rename her after a fish or something." Tiger thought about it then. What fish is Claire most like? Well, Claire is pretty but can be hard core too. What's like that, an orca? No, that's too fat.

Nudge giggles, "I think I like Jellyfish."

"I LIKE IT TOO!" Claire, now Jellyfish screams as she strips down to her undies. She takes a dive as she reaches deep enough water.

"How can she do that? My God." Nudge shakes her head.

"She's a fish what do you expect?" Nudge laughs as she pulls her shirt over her head and wiggles out of her jeans to reveal her undies.

Tiger sighs at the same sight that he always sees. He is tired of her trying to get him all the time. She already had him in the palm of her hand she just needs to get that through her head. He doesn't care how big her boobs are. He likes her jokes a lot better. Her hair is better not straightened than it begin fried into perfection. He wishes that she would talk like she does when it's just them and there talking by the campfire not the girly voice she uses.

"C'mon, Tiger! The waters really warm!" Jellyfish's head pops out of the water scaring poor Nudge shit less.

"Cl…Jellyfish don't do that! You freakin' scared the hell out of me!" Nudge screams as I wade into the water. She is right the water isn't that bad at all.

"I'm sorry. I just love the water! It's so great! It smells like home." Jellyfish smiles.

"Girl, I seriously think you a freakin' fish. Or at least a percent." Nudge winks as Jellyfish dives under once again.

Tiger sneaks up behind Nudge and grabs her out of the water. She screams and giggles at the same time, "HEY! That's not fair!"

Tiger smiles down at Nudge. They girl is beautiful, "Want to know a secret?" He was going to tell her she was beautiful. He loved her face when he said.

Did she have something in her teeth were like her nipples showing or something. She be began to _freak out_, "Sure?"

Tiger had to laugh. He knew what she was think, "You look beautiful. Even more beautiful than this ocean."

Nudge's eyes nearly pop out f her head. How could this boy be so nice to her? Wasn't he supposed to be gross and nasty? Not romantic like the guys in books? He makes no sense but she still likes him that way, "Tiger, you are so nice. I don't know what to say."

Tiger smiles, "Than don't say anything."

Tiger leans down and softly kiss her lips. She smiles in his arms. This was the best feeling ever. Better than a thermal.

Jellyfish is swimming deep under the sea. She wouldn't tell them she can breathe because they are locked up in their own thoughts, she doesn't need to add to their plate.

She's happy being away from them so they can have some alone time to kiss or whatever. She knows how they feel about each other. They continue to tell her that every day. Even ask her for advice. How was she supposed to know? She's been out of that place for a year and has no experience in anything. They must be crazy or something to think she can give them dating advice!

She swims with the dolphins for a little bit. She wonders if she will be compared to Angel. They say she can swim too. The dolphins a kind of like Nudge, very bubbly and talkative. She wishes she could talk to them longer but she doesn't want the two to worry about her. Not that she expects it they're probably making out or something.

She is right when she surfaces they're on the beach on top of each other rolling around. Are they trying to embarrass her? She sighs; she has to be the responsible one, "Break it up. God. Next motel you two can have your own freaking room."

Both of them look down in shame and embarrassment. Even if Tiger loves the idea of having a room their own, "We need to save money. We have to share a room."

Nudge hides her disappointment from everyone. She cannot believe she just rolled around in the sand with him. What is taking over her when he's nearby? All the rest of the time when she's away from him she's perfectly fine but when he gets near to her she freaks out and want to kiss him. It's just not right. If this is love it's going to be hard around the family.

"Where should we go now?" Tiger brushes off as much as sand as he can, but still does not get it all off.

"I think we should slowly head up to Bluefield, we only have a month left." Nudge thinks out loud.

"Nudge, we have less than a month." Jellyfish stares at her watch. It amazes her how fast time flies when you're not sitting in the same room all day or getting tested.

"No way! Really?" Nudge is astonished. It couldn't be that long?

"Yeah, she's right. I'm all for taking it slow to get back home. I don't think it would really matter if we're a couple days late. Phoenix starts to freak at a week."

"HA! Max hardly gives us a day before she starts freaking out!" They all giggle. Jellyfish had been told a million times about how Max worries so much about the Flock. She loves them so much.

"For you girls we can make only 5 stops for shopping to get you new clothes." Tiger knows he will regret this later but the smile on both of the girls makes him really happy.

They begin to fly north right after that and fly down and rest for the night. It was only a couple of hours flying so none of them are that tired, so it is relatively easy to collect everything they need to feel comfortable.

"I'm so nervous about meeting the flock…" Jellyfish twist her hands. What if they don't like her? Will they think she's ugly? Is there anybody else like her and Tiger or will they are the only ones?

"There is not one reason fo you to beh scared gurl. The Flock would love ya even if you had a third wing!" Nudge smiles. That accent always seemed to make the little girl, well young woman, laugh.

Tiger stares at her sister. She looks so innocent when she worries. Yes, she doesn't know about Wolfies or the horrors most of them went through. She got the good end of the stick being a favorite of the scientist so they didn't do any dangerous and painful tests on her, "Yeah, if they can accept me they will have no problem accepting you!"

Jellyfish gets a mischievous grin, "That's hard to believe, brother, you are completely scary. I have no idea how they did that!"

Jellyfish and Nudge laugh as Tiger pouts. He throws a small pebble at her and it hits her shoulder, "That's what you get!"

"Oh, you are so going to get it!" Jellyfish stands up and walks over to the now standing Tiger trying to make herself taller than him. Faced with an impossible task she still pushes on.

**Yeah, its coming close to when they all get home! Will they accept everyone like Tiger and Nudge said or will they be too scared of change?**


	14. The Sunset is A Dull Knife

**Hey everyone! I think this is one of the cutest chaps ive written and one of the most "times i wish i had a boyfriend like that moment" feelings with this.**

**I own my Darling Ruby Not too much Gasman thou.**

Crystal and Gasman: 15 Days to Go

"Gasman I think we need to start heading back to Bluefield," they did not have that much time until they had to be there. She knew that if they were late Phoenix would have her head.

"Yeah, Max will kill me I'm late, and I doubt you want that!" Gasman throws his hands up winking at Crystal. Crystals kisses him making him feel high.

"No never! You're staying right with me!" Gasman laughs and squeezes her shoulders she smiles and lays her head back.

"I wish we could just stay here. I like it just being us. It's not loud." Crystal hated the silence at first but now she loves it and will probably miss it after everyone gets home.

"Just get packed. We might be there a while." She smiles and heads to her room. Gasman was tempted to follow her in and lock the door but he had to control himself. She is fragile. Crystals may be tough but this one he had was a brittle as an autumn and just as beautiful.

Gasman walks into his room. It was nice to have his own room but it's lonely at times. That's when he would sneak into Crystal's room and sleep on top of her covers. He has never woke her up and she always gets fake mad when he does it too, to him it's really cute but he won't tell her.

"Ready to go slow poke?" She laughs because Gazzy took 20 more minutes to find his things than it did for her.

He smiles. He loved making her laugh like that. It sounds magical. Like that happy laugh could heal anything, "Yes, I'm ready, flash." He chuckles as she opens the back door and escapes into emptiness of open sky.

"Do you think everyone will look the same?" He hopes that everyone didn't change that much because he feels like he hasn't changed.

Crystal feels like she has changed. See all that destruction and famine has changed her to where she will never take anything for granted again not even Gasman. He has saved her so many times, "I think they will have changed a little but not a whole lot. Not for them to not be recognizable but like longer or shorter hair, maybe someone dyed their hair you never know."

"You do have a point. I just feel like I haven't changed much."

"No, I think you've changed somewhat. You hair is longer and a lot lighter. And your voice has gotten a bit deeper." She giggles. She loves his deeper voice. It was still Gazzy but just a manlier voice, it's amazing!

Gazzy chuckles, "You do have a point maybe I have changed." He never looked at those things as change but he has changed. He's gotten a lot taller; Crystal isn't taller than him anymore. His voice is defiantly getting lower; Crystal makes fun of him when he squeaks everyone once in a while. He is growing a mustache to; he had to search all over for a usable razor!

"I bet Phoenix grew her hair out again. I don't see why she hates it so long. It looks so pretty."

"Your hair looks really pretty short. It frame your face so nice," Slips out off Gazzy's mouth and too Crystal's ears. She smiles and blushes like mad. Gazzy quickly covers his mouth not knowing he said it out loud, it was nice to compliment her and everything but he didn't mean to say that!

"Gazzy, that is so nice! Thank you so much!" She beams. He's so cute when he's embarrassed.

He laughs, "Your welcome. I guess I have to keep doing those!"

If Crystal's smile could get any bigger it did, "Yes! I would love that!"

Gasman smiles as they fly on into the darkening sky. He was happy that he had a girlfriend like Crystal. It is crazy to think that just a year ago he couldn't stand her leader and thought that the whole group of those freaks are nothing like them and they didn't belong to stay with him and his family. Yet, it turned out to he really good for the Flock to have the knowledge that they were not the only ones in their struggle.

Next Day

"_Get off her! Leave her alone!" Gazzy screams as the Erasers hold him back and they take a hold of Crystal._

"_GAZZY! HELP!" All he can do is watch as they take her away from him. It is the worst experience of his life, like having his arm torn off._

_They pinned him to the ground with his arm behind his back as they made him watch them stuff Crystal into a van with a bag over her head. The Erasers disappear once the van is out of sight, "No, no, she can't be gone!" _

_He weeps. How was he supposed to rescue her and get back to Bluefield in time? What is he going to choose? Phoenix biting his head off or never seeing Crystal again?_

_He flies off into the direction that the van was headed in. He sprints in flying flapping his wings as hard as he can just to catch up with the van._

_He finally spots it; he frowns at how it is just lazily moving down the road to where ever it may be going. _

_He swoops lower to make sure that it doesn't get away from him. The van driver doesn't even notice which makes Gasman curious. He flies to the back off the van and flings open the door and what do you know there is Crystal with a bag over her head._

"_GAZZY! RUN! IT'S A…" She gets cut off as I doge out of the way off bullets the driver begins to shoot. He glides to the side of the van and then rams it as hard as he can. _

_This makes the driver lose control and into the ditch where he expertly grabs Crystal and pulls her out quickly. He takes her to a fat tree branch and unties her wings and takes the bag off, "Gazzy, I don't know what to say. You just saved me, again."_

"_You don't have to say anything. I'm glad that I got to save you." He leans down and just as he's about to kiss her…_

"GASMAN! GET OFF OF ME!" He looks down and sees Crystal under him with wide eyes.

"Oh my GOD! CRYSTAL! I am so, so, so sorry! I don't know what happened!" So it was just a dream.

"You were on top of me." She grinds her teeth purely pissed off. She cannot believe him taking advantage of her while she was asleep!

"I wasn't trying to do anything! I SWEAR! I was having a nightmare!" He quickly gets off her and holds his hands up. He didn't want a fight with Crystal.

"I cannot believe you will use that kind of excuse! You've been staring at me like I'm a piece of meat for the last couple of weeks!" She screams. She doesn't know where it came from.

"NO I HAVE NOT! How the hell did you get to that conclusion?" He screams right back at her. He's never looked at her like a piece of meat. Yes, he has fantasized about doing things with her but he will put his foot down on that.

"You just stare at me day and night! Do you know how creepy that is? Just to have you standing there acting like you're looking over the landscape and you're just staring at me!" Crystal had noticed that. Whenever they would look out at something his eyes always seem to travel to her.

"Did you ever think I believe that you are more beautiful than anything we have ever watched? The sunset is a dull knife compared to your beauty. The waterfall we saw was a mere trickle running next to you. The ocean seems to be a puddle next to your eyes. Everything to me besides you is so little and insignificant!" Gazzy doesn't know how he came up with the words but he knows he is glad that he did found them. To see Crystal have tears of happiness in her eyes just makes him so happy also.

"GAZZY!" Crystal flings herself on to him. If he asked her to marry him she would, she would do anything he wanted. He is and always will be the best thing that has happened to her, "I love you!"

Gazzy blushes. He grins, "I love you too, my darling Ruby."

**Now wasn't that cute? It was amazingly cute! You should totally review! Next Chap. The days to get to Bluefield is getting shorter and shorter. Will everyoone make it one time?**

**Sorry guys but i probably wont get one up tomorrow... I know it sucks. But i one up on sat! Maybe a little longer or two chaps depends. Catch ya later!**


	15. Bruises From Kisses

**Tomorrows the day babyy! They'll be making it home! That chapter will be a little longer than the rest of the chapter so just watch for that. I hope you like this chapter!**

**I sadly dont own Max Ride.**

Damon and Angel: One Day to Go

"AH! Damon I am so happy to be actually flying to Bluefield! That airplane spelled so gross. And it was crazy cramped." Angel twirls around again and again making Damon laugh.

A couple days before they had to say good bye to all their friends, it was a real tear jerker for everyone. Angel pretty much cried all the way to the airport, the only good thing about that was Damon got to hold her the whole time, "I know! I didn't know I could miss flying so much! I hope we never have to go without flying that long again!"

"I agree! We'll have to sneak out and fly if we can't for more than a week." Angel proposes.

"I can take that offer." They smile at each other. They are both nervous to get to the address. What will have happened to the flock? Will Phoenix and Iggy finally be together? What about Fang and Max too? Will everyone be together but her and Damon? Will they know they're perfect matches yet?

"I'm so scared, Damon. I wanna know so bad what happened to everyone!" Angel squeals.

Damon laughs, "You're not the only one. We'll get there by tomorrow so don't worry. Oh, and I'm kindda hungry too."

Angel rolls her eyes, "Okay. We can head down in the next town."

Little did either of them know that they would be meeting up with some old friends at the diner they choose.

"Nudge, c'mon. It looks great in there." Jellyfish smiles at her friend. Nudge frowns. She didn't like eating at diners. They always had gross food.

"I am not eating in there." She is being stubborn and she doesn't care.

"Fine then. We're going in there without you." Tiger was hungry and tired. He wanted food even if it meant leaving his girlfriend outside. He had waited hours for Jellyfish to say she was hungry before he could even mention getting food. He wasn't going to be a baby about the food.

Nudge huffs and follows them in.

"Look! Down there, Damon! That looks so cute!" She smiles and spirals down.

'Just like who said it.' He sighs. It had to be him whom fell for her before she fell for him. He was willing to wait for her to be ready for a relationship too.

Angel blushes at his comment but doesn't say anything. She is happy that he likes her but she's only 13!

They land only a couple feet from the diner and stroll up to I, "Tiger, please use your manners. There are other people here." The pair hears Nudge scold Tiger.

"NUDGE!" Angel screams and the girl looks up.

"ANGEL! OH MY GAWD!" Nudge jumps up from the table and runs over to hug Angel.

Nudge had gotten taller and her hair is a bit wavy, which Damon has to say looks better than the small afro she had before. She had defiantly filled out while they were gone. Her skin is darker too; lucky she got to spend a lot of time on the beach. Damon cannot believe his eyes; Nudge had practically grown up while they were gone.

Tiger was now freakishly taller his hair in a buzz cut on his head. He had gotten a lot of muscles while they were gone too. Damon feels small compared to his brother now. He hopes he will grow a lot soon.

Tiger stands up and gives Damon a bro hug, "Hey, how have you been?"

Damon smiles, "I donno, man, so much has happened."

"You're telling me," He tilts his head over to Jellyfish who is looking down at her food. She is waiting for Damon to get hostile or Angel.

"OH MY GOD! YOU HAD A KID?" Angel's eyes widen, "SHE IS SO ADORABLE!"

Jellyfish's head snaps up with the same wide eyes, "No, Angel we did not have a kid. She's my sister." Tiger smiles proudly at his little baby sister.

"So what's her name?" Walks over to the booth and slides in across from Jellyfish.

"My name is…Jellyfish." Jellyfish whispers waiting for them to laugh.

"Jelly! I like it! Jelly, you don't have to worry about any laughing. We are all friends here," Angel smiles giving the girl a nickname to feel at home.

Then a smile creeps across her face, "So you must be Angel?"

"Yes, and this is Damon." Angel smiles towards his direction and slides in to sit next Jelly. Nudge now sees why Tiger had asked for a bigger table.

"Hey, Nudge was this kid your mission?" Damon smiles at the child. She looks only a year or two younger than Angel and himself.

"Yeah we had to break her out of prison! Apparently she beat some random guy up. He turned out to be an Eraser. That was the best thing ever! We almost got shot a couple of times but it was totally worth it!" Tiger smiles at his sister as Angel and Damon smile at her too. She was going to fit right in with the flock.

"Girl, give me a high five! I bet you beat him to a pulp didn't you?" Jelly slaps her hand onto Damon's.

"He could hardly stand afterwards!" She smiles while the rest of them chuckle. The waitress comes and takes their huge order with a frown on her face.

"Since you asked about our mission you have to tell us about yours." Nudge leans towards Damon.

"Well, we had to travel to England to find this family that had our mission for us. They turned out to think we were foreign exchange students and would be going to their son's prep school."

"You had to go to school?" Tiger's lip turns up in disgust. "That must have been so boring." He had heard from kids on the street about how boring it was.

"In reality it was really fun. I got to play basket ball. I turned out to be really good! Angel got a boyfriend that grabbed her best friend and then blamed it on that best friend. I beat that son of a bitch to an inch of his life, but he got my jaw and my nose. It turned out that he eventually got expelled when he tried to stalk Angel. It was really fun man; I wish you could have been there!"

Angel sighs. He had to add the boyfriend part in there, "Was he hot Angel?"

Angel smiles, thinking back, "Yeah, he was, he had black hair with stunning green eyes. He was really muscular from rugby and he had a really deep voice."

"MHMM! He sounds smokin', Angel!" Nudge gasps clapping her hands.

Angel turns to look at Damon straight in the eye, "Oh, he is, Nudge."

Damon frowns and feels the jealous creep up. She was doing it on purpose. He can play this game, "Dude, Tiger you should have seen her friend Sara. She had really long blond hair and these beautiful blue eyes. Man and were he boobs huge!"

Tiger smiles, not because of the boobs but because he knows Nudge's are bigger. Oh, and Angel's jealous face is really cute, "He had a freakin' six pack Nudge! He would always take of his shirt so he was uber tan!"

Nudge smiles. She doubts he is as hot as Tiger when he takes his shirt off. Nudge has no idea how Tiger got all those muscle but she was happy as hell that he did, "Angel quit it you're going to make Damon explode."

Damon's fists are clenching the table. That is enough. If she says anything more he is not going to be able to control himself from taking her away from everyone and just yelling at her. How could she do that too him?

"But Nudge. I have one more thing to say!" Angel smiles as she watches Damon almost fail to control himself. She knows if she makes him anymore jealous she'll probably have bruises from him kissing her. But she wouldn't mind at all, "You should of see Damon in tight pants when he played baseball."

Angel and Nudge smirk when they see Damon's head hit the table. He had almost forgotten about how tight those horrible pants were.

"Angel…" He growls.

"Oh, and when he played football!" All the girls giggle while Damon just stares at the table.

Tiger chuckles, "You should have seen what Nudge did to get attention!"

**I donno if i should have another group meet up before they make to the adress or not. What do you think readers? Tell me yes or no and if yes what pair! THanks love you guys!**


	16. Finally Tears Of Happiness

**Hey everyone! How ya doing? Me? I'm doing pretty good i guess. But i doubt you care about my personal life. Your just here for the story right? Since none of you said anything before today about if anyone should meet up before i went with what i wanted. Anyway, I'm going to split up the meet up into maybe 4 chapters? Maybe three, it depends. Anyway one with the story!**

**I OWN PHE, BEAR, CRYSTAL, AND MANGO!**

Back To Phoenix's P.O.V

"Bear, please stop playing with the ribbons." It is like the millionth time I've had to retie her ribbons.

"Phe, stop it." Iggy glares at me. I look down at Bear and see that I'm the one who is tying and untying those damn ribbons.

"I'm sorry. I'm just nervous. God, I just feel like screaming." I step away from Bear. We are on the property already waiting for someone else to land before we walk up to the house.

"Mommy, quit it. Everything is going to be fine." I sigh; Bear can be really mature sometimes. It makes me feel like I'm the kid and she's the adult. Which is weird 'cause I'm almost FREAKIN' TWENTY! A couple more months and BAM big two zero. I slouch and Iggy has to notice.

"Stop thinking of your birthday, you're not the only one turning twenty this year." I huff. He always had to be right.

Then we see Fang, Max, and a boy with dark wings drop down. I frown. Max and Fang had a kid too, well I feel better, "C'mon, Bear; let's go meet your aunt and uncle."

"YAY!" She screams and sprints out into the open right for Fang and Max. I grab Iggy's arm and pull him into the clearing after Bear.

"Bear, dear slow down." She looks back once but then goes sprinting again.

"Just run after her Phe." Iggy rolls his eyes and I drag him to Max and Fang.

"MAX!" I scream not able to hold it any longer. I pull her into a hug, "God, I missed you girl!"

"Yeah, I missed you too! All I had to talk to was this brat and Fang." She sticks her thumb at the younger version of Fang but dang does he have Max's eyes.

"Oh, la, la! Did you and Fang get together or something?" I flick my finger between the two of them and raise an eyebrow.

"Really Phe? Get your mind out of the gutter!" Fang scolds me.

The boy turns and smiles at me, "I'm Mango. I am Max and Fang's genetically put together test tube baby. You're Phoenix?"

I grab his hand, "Hee… Yeah I am." Bear glares at me for even thinking of saying something too old for her.

"Iggy?" He holds his hand out for Iggy. Since Iggy isn't touching me he has no idea. I touch Iggy's shoulder and he grabs Mango's hand quickly. Max and Fang stare, I can't help but smile.

"Now who is this?" Max bends down to Bear's level making the six and a half year old blush and turn towards my leg.

"I'm Bear." She whispers. Max and Fang smile. I guess Fang told her or something because Max can only beam.

"She is so cute!" Max screams picking the poor girl up and twirling her around. Bear can only giggle.

"Can I see her?" Fang looks over to me asking if it is really her.

"Yeah and yes she is. She is my child," Mango gives me a glance and then one to Iggy, who doesn't see it, I laugh. "Naw, kid we ain't married or anything like that! I pretty much hate this guy."

"Stop lying mommy." Bear scolds me.

"Be quiet Teddy Bear!" I poke her nose. She snuggles up to Fang making Max frown.

"How can you be such a baby person?" She folds her arms.

"I just have the touch." He pokes Bear's nose and she giggles.

"IGGY!" I hear Gazzy scream at the top of that dear boy's lungs.

I touch Iggy's arm and he smiles, "How are you Gasman?"

Gasman jumps and hugs Iggy, "Man! I have missed you so damn much! I can't believe you're so old!"

"Dude! You're freakin' fifteen now!" They keep hugging as I see my darling Crystal land.

My dear God does she look amazing. Her hair frames her face so effortlessly I am jealous. She has a deep tan almost erasing all of her freckles splattered on her face. I will sadly admit she is probably buster than I am. She is almost as tall as me which is like 5' 8''! "Crystal when did you get so big?"

I start to feel the tears fall as she runs to me from the middle of the clearing, "Damnit Phoenix! You're making me cry!" I squeeze her so tight that I think I'm going to pop.

"Geez, girl, what happened? You have boobs!" She laughs through the tears. I sniffle and wipe the tears on my sleeve.

"Hey, Iggy." She waves at him and he waves back after I stand close to him. "Who are those two?"

She looks at Mango and Bear playing a little ways away, "The one with dark hair is Mango and the one with light hair is Bear."

Gasman and Crystal look between Fang, Max, Iggy, and I; they raise an eyebrow, "It's been a year. What was your mission?"

I laugh at Crystal's expression but Max speaks for me, "Mango is Fang and I's genetically put together test tube baby. The scientist called him Mang. But he really, and I mean really, loves mangos so he renamed himself Mango."

I continue, "Bear is my kid. I had her a year before we broke out of Detention."

Gasman gapes at me as Crystal understands, "She grew a lot didn't she?"

"I know! I hardly recognized her when we got there." I smile at Crystal. Crystal was old enough to remember my little baby but she doesn't know the full story. Yet, I think she's fine with that.

Gasman curiously looks at Iggy and I too Bear, "No, Gazzy. It is not Phe and I's kid. I promise man. I haven't gone over _that _deep end."

I punch Iggy's arm and then look towards Bear. She had grown. She was big when we left but being almost six years away from her was a lot but she still knew who mommy was.

"_Iggy can you pick the lock?" I check around the corner. Nothing. It was a false sense of security but that was okay with me for now._

"_I am the master of picking locks." He says proudly getting his kit out._

"_Then get the freaking door open." He doesn't know who were getting. I'm scared that when he finds out that he'll just leave and go and find Max or something._

Click! _"Door's open." He smiles at me and pushes the door open. We walk into a white, white room with some tinker toys lying around. A random canyon here and there. Then I hear Iggy gasp. I guess he can see Bear too._

_I nearly break down crying, my baby, my darling Teddy Bear. She looks up from her coloring book, "Mommy, they said you'd never come back. Daddy even said you wouldn't." That bastard Caleb has been talking to her? "Don't worry Mommy! I don't believe any of them. They don't know Mommy very well at all."_

_I smile at my baby, "No, they don't Bear do they?"_

_She runs into my arms. Iggy and I silently step into the hall; Iggy shuts the door and an alarm goes off. Bear covers her ears._

"_I'm not very surprised to see you here, Baby." I hear the unmistakable voice of Caleb. He may be the sexiest man on Earth with his beautiful bleach blond hair and blue eyes but you can see the darkness hiding just underneath those pools._

"_Iggy, guard her. I'm taking care of him." I step into my stance while Caleb morphs. I smile, "Just like old times."_

_He smiles back, "But you don't have your ass in the air."_

_I glare at him. Don't bring that up in front of my Bear._

I smile at the thought. Iggy is a really good fighter, I never thought a blind guy could be so not blind (but then again I was right next to him), he kept all the Wolfies away from Bear while I practically murdered Caleb. That was a wonderful beat down. But I know it is not the last time I will see that bastard.

**Isn't that kind of cute? Whole mom and daughter thing? Gotta tell me people! Till tomorrow!**


	17. One Pair Missing

**HEYYY! Today is a special day today. Because i probably will be getting 500 visitors to my stories in one month. This chapter is dedicated to all my faith readers that have been reading this from the start. ANd my faithful reviewer Lara D! I love you guys. you make me so happy! So here is chapter 17!**

**Oh and i dont own max ride. (totally suckssss)**

"Dude, love is not a bad thing. At all," All four of us, Fang, Max, Iggy and I, stare at him like he's some weird freak that isn't Gasman.

Wait, he isn't Gasman! He can't be, "What has happened to you?" Iggy's eyes pop out of his head.

"Yes, Gazzy. What happened did you get hit on the head or something?" Max looks concerned. She's thinking the same thing as I am.

"Guys, guys, chill out. I just couldn't really deny it anymore. She's perfect." Gazzy looks over to Crystal who's blushing. She cuddles up to Gazzy and I feel a pang of jealousy, why can't I find my perfect pair?

_He's right next to you._

"Angel? Where are you?" I scream looking in every direction for that little…

"ANGEL! MY BABY!" Max sprints to the now landing girl. I see Damon land only a few feet away from the girl. Angel is now taller than Damon but I will say Damon is getting taller. His hair is completely messy and a little longer than it should be. He gives me a crooked grin.

"Do I have to run to you too?" He nods his head as he tries to hold back the tears. Now I just can't hold them back and I rush to the baby of the family, "Oh, dear God did I miss you Damon!"

He hiccups, "I…I…mi…missed…you too…Mom." Yes, I may not be his real mom but he still calls me it when he's upset. I hug him tight to my chest.

"Baby, oh, I love you so much!" I cry into the crown of his head.

He sniffles a little bit, "Mom, I may love boobs but it's just creepy with yours in my face."

I whack his head and drag him over to the rest. Angel and Max are still having their crying fest, "How's it going bro?"

Damon gives Fang a bro hug and looks to Mango and Bear, "Is that Bear?"

He looks over to me with a curious gaze, "Yeah. I finally got her back."

"Good." He smiles and hugs Crystal and gives Gazzy a high five.

"Phe, you're too far away." Iggy says and I just step closer to him, "Thanks. Much better."

I watch life come into his eyes as he looks around the field, "You're obsessed. I always have to be close to you now."

A smirk appears and he whispers something that I don't quite understand. I drop it though since it was probably something mean.

I eventually sit down in the grass and lie back and watch the clouds. Iggy lies next to me as we listen to everyone talk. It was one of the things I learned from Iggy. Just to sit and listen. It is really calming and it lets your mind relax without other things popping up that often. I find my eyes drifting to him. I know he notices bit he just continues to stare up at the clouds. What is Angel is right? What if he is the one for me? Does that make my chicks the perfect matches for everyone else? That sounds so stupid. Would the scientist really do that? It probably has to do with the Half-Plan Fang talked about. It doesn't make sense just to start off with a small group of kids why not just steal a bunch of babies and do that? They're sick enough to want to try.

_You should really stop denying. _I feel Angel frown as I begin to look at the puffy marshmallows in the sky.

_Deny what?_

_You know what! Stop trying to play dumb._

_Seriously, Angel. I am not playing. _Maybe I was a little but I'm not denying anything.

_You know you're denying your feelings for Iggy._

_Angel, I do not have feelings for Iggy. You can bug Max about her and Fang all day, but Iggy and I are not like that._

_No, you're different because you're two different pairs. _

_Angel! I don't like him and that's final! _I sit up and start to walk to the forest's edge.

"Phe, come back. I can't see." He looks directly at me. I glower at him. I walk back over to him and sit facing away from him. He places his hand on my back, "Why'd you get up in the first place?"

"I just wanted to be alone." He traces circles in my back.

I shiver. I hear the smirk in his voice, "Already? We just got here."

I will give him that. We had been at this property for a couple of hours and I was already tired of Angel's bombardment, "I guess I got unused to it. I just had you to bother me."

He jabs my back making me jump a little and turn back and look at him, "I do not bother you. I just tease you."

I glare at him, "I don't see the big difference."

He chuckles and snakes his arm around my stomach, "Lie down, relax, and just ignore Angel she'll eventually go away."

"HEY!" Angel shouts from the other side of the clearing. Iggy and I chuckle but I don't lie down I stay sitting up with his arm around me.

"I'm fine sitting up." I sigh. He always has these kinds of weird moment but it's usually just the two of us when they happen. It is like he took the Mr. Jekyll potion but he doesn't turn into a monster but a nice caring guy.

"C'mon, Phoenix. Just lie down how can it be so bad lying down?"

I turn and give him a look. He rolls his eyes at then swiftly puts his arm around my clavicle and yanks me down to his chest, "IGGY!"

He chuckles as I struggle to get his arm off of me. When I try and push his face away he somehow gets a hold of my finger and bites it. I groan and pull my finger back, "Now just stay here. I don't think it is too much to ask."

I fold my arms, "Yes, it is." I pout.

"I heard that." I turn my head to glare at him, "I guess I was supposed to then…"

I huff. He always has to be so difficult, "Um… Phoenix? Iggy? Can I ask you something?"

Max smiles nervously. Everyone comes behind her and they all stare at the two of us. Well, ain't this comfortable? "Yeah, what is it?"

"Can Iggy see?" Max raises an eyebrow.

"Course daddy can see! He isn't blind!" Bear says in a no duh tone.

"WHAT?" The whole old Flock screams. Bear covers her ears. I can't help but smile at how cute she looks.

"Yeah, it's weird but whenever Phe is near I can see and if she isn't near I can just see her. It's the same thing with Bear." Everyone gapes at the two of us like an experiment gone wrong. HEY! That is what we are.

"We have no idea why it's just me and Bear but I guess I make Iggy see." I feel him pinch my skin sending chills through my body.

"That's incredible…" Fang stares dumbly at Iggy, "So you can see me bro?"

"Yeah I can! Isn't that just awesome! It's all thanks to this girl." He pokes my shoulder. I give a weak smile. Why can he just see me and Bear? Is there something special?

"Damon do you know where Tiger and Nudge went?" Angel tilts her head. They were with Tiger?

"Remember? Nudge wanted to go and get Jelly a new dress." Damon says in a bored voice.

Angel giggles, "I shouldn't have asked because here they come."

Tiger smiles as he lands, "I'm sorry but Nudge twisted my arm. Jelly used the puppy dog eyes. I couldn't do a thing."

We laugh and look over to the new girl and smile. The surprises keep coming even if it's almost dark. Where the hell is Tay-Tay? I hope she didn't get into too much trouble…

**Hehe... I don't even know is Dlyan and his bride ran into some "trouble" on the way but you never know i guess. That's for them to know and me not to write about. Next chapter will be an interesting one and i can probably make it longer is i dont get swamped by HW tomorrow. Till then! OH AND REVIEW!**


	18. FOUND 'EM!

**HEYYYYYY! This is chapter 18! WHooo! I hope you guys love it. It's a wonderful chapter. I am so happy about! : )**

**I want to thank that Random Reviewer who reviewed. You are my second reviewer. I want to thank you. thanks. And Lara D for being an awesome advertizer! Youre the bomb girl!**

**Longer Chapter but i still dont own max ride. *pouts***

I make everyone go to sleep in this new home that we have with no sign of Jeb or Dylan and Tay-Tay. I feel like a freakin' old mother waiting for her daughter to get home from a date. I'm even tapping my foot! I look at the clock once more. Two a.m., isn't Dylan a good kid? Shouldn't he be pushing her to get her ass over here! Angel and Damon were in freaking ENGLAND and they got here in time!

"You know if you keep pacing you're going to make a rut there," Fang chuckles.

" Why are you down here? Shouldn't you be forking… I mean spooning with Max?" I shake my head. I'm losing it. I really am.

He laughs, "Even if Max and I brought back a kid doesn't mean we're together now."

I watch the smile fly off his face, "Don't worry. At least you found your match. I'm stuck with no one."

Fang's eyes pop out of his head, "Don't you see the theme of who everyone is with now? Or eventually be with?"

I think about it for a second, "No, not really."

Fang lets out a sigh and hits his forehead with his hand, "Phe, are you so completely oblivious to everything?"

I give him an angry look as I plop out into a Lazy Boy, "No, I see that almost all the partners are together now but that really doesn't seem to me as a theme."

"Really? Really, Phe? Are you playing with me or something? Phe, I know you are not that stupid. Did you hear what Angel said earlier?" Fang stares at me from the couch opposite from the Lazy Boy.

I sigh, "Yes, I know what she said earlier and I get it loud and clear. I just don't believe it. I don't see why I went through hell just to be perfect for Ig…someone in the flock."

Fang rolls his eyes, "You're just a chicken. You know Iggy is the best for you. You know Iggy would die for you without a second thought. He can protect you and treat you like you think you should be treated. You know he loves you."

I feel like screaming and making a sissy fit but I only sigh, "How is Iggy perfect for me?"

Fang gives me a 'you really just asked that' expression, "Do you see how much more happy he is now that he can see? How he looks at Bear as if she is his own child? She really could be she has his hair and everything! You're even different! You're not moping around anymore or crying yourself to sleep at night! He even has the guts to stand up to you and push you around! You know no other guy would be courageous enough or dumb enough to do that! I know you said you never wanted to fall in love again but being with my flock is a new beginning for you, why can't you see that? You can start over with Iggy and never have to think of Caleb again!"

"That's the longest scolding you have ever given to me Fang."

"Forget you! You didn't even listen! You never listen to anyone! Even if their right. You are the dumbest smart person I know, PHOENIX!" He shouts my name as he climbs up the stairs.

"No, I listen to everything you say Fang, everything." I sigh and lean forward in my chair and put my head in my hands.

Could I really just be putting off the inevitable? God, I am so scared. Some of it of rejection and the rest, which is almost all of it, is that when I do fall in love with him something will happen and he'll have to leave or something. I know this guy will be the perfect dad for Bear and I know that Bear loves him already but I always have that little Caleb voice in the back of my head. Always pinching me and telling he's going to do it too or reminding me that's his baby.

_Look babe, it's _our _baby!_

What if Caleb comes and tries to steal Bear back?

_You bastard! You have _NO _right to call her _OUR _baby!_

I know the flock would help bring her back and everything but every millisecond she is with him I will want to die.

_But she's so beautiful._

How can I know that Iggy will die as much as I would if Caleb touches her with his disgusting, wolf-like, grime filled, furry, gross hands of his?

_Yeah, she is… UGH! Caleb get away!_

I find myself staring up at the ceiling crying. All of this is so damn confusing. All of it. How am I supposed to push it all aside?

_Phe! C'mon just jump and wait 'till the last second to take your wings out! It's so much fun!_

Iggy's voice rings in my head. Did that have a double meaning or something? But this falling you don't get a warning when it's coming to the end so you never have time to open your wings so you just crash.

"You really shouldn't be up alone." Iggy comes down rubbing his eyes.

"You weren't sleeping." I state flatly. I don't even look at him as he sits in the couch. My eyes are glued to the ceiling.

"So? That doesn't mean anything." I feel his gaze travel over my body. It wasn't a bad sensation at all.

"Why didn't you come down earlier?"

"I didn't feel like coming down."

"So you eavesdropped?"

I hear his smirk, "You hate admitting your wrong, don't you?"

"Iggy, I am not wrong. Fang is crazy. He gets these little thoughts and then blows them up to huge proportions." I make circles around my ear.

"You don't see any of it you're so blind," He growls.

"HA! Please, Iggy. I see it every fucking day. I see how I try my damn hardest not to fall for you because this could just be an experiment and I'm under some weird new drug they have and you could just be a figment of my imagination."

"HOW? How can I be just a figment?" He stands up. I lift my head to see he's red in the face glaring at me.

"A side effect of the drug. To create a perfect world in ones mind? I don't know? I've been hurt too much by those damn scientists to really know what is real anymore."

He slams his hand down on where my feet were resting and the chair flies forward sending me into him. He grabs my wrist and shoves me against the wall, "How am I not real? Is this real enough for you to see through your illusion? Or can you not see? Did I take your sight when I met you?"

I feel the oh so familiar THUDTHUD in my chest as he stares at me. I glare back at him. He was not going to win, "You could be some computer program that they're running and I'm in some body suit that makes me feel everything."

He stares at me with an awed face. I feel a pang of guilt. I was pretty much rejecting his existence, "Then feel this Phoenix."

"AH! Dylan!" I hear Tay-Tay giggle. "We're supposed to be quiet we'll wake everyone up."

Iggy stares at me for a couple more seconds then walks over to the window. He makes a hand signal for me to come over.

I see Dylan holding Tay-Tay as they kiss in the moonlight not having a care in the world. Well, isn't she lucky, "You know, Taylor?"

"Hm?" She smiles up at him as he carefully sets her down.

"I don't care if Phoenix kills me for marrying you." He chuckles.

"WHAT?" I shriek. I run for the door and swing it open, "YOU DID WHAT?"

Tay-Tay looks utter terrified and Dylan stares at me in awe, "Phe, calm down."

I give Iggy the death stare of the century, "Don't you dare tell me to calm down! THEY GOT MARRIED!"

Max and Fang appear in the doorway along with the others, "Phoenix, just because we got married doesn't give you a right to be mad."

I stare at Tay-Tay with an open mouth, "YOU FUCKING GOT MARRIED! YOUR HOW OLD?"

Then I see the fist clench and unclench. She tightens her jaw, "You. Are. Not. My. Mother. Phoenix."

I take a step forward, "I AM THE DAMN CLOSEST THING TO IT! YOU CAN NOT GET MARRIED THIS YOUNG!"

"Guess what? I did! You can't do anything about it because I am over eighteen and you're not my real mom. I can do whatever the hell I want with my life and you cannot stop me!" She checks me as she runs past into the house.

I look towards the sky then back to the group standing at the door. Iggy is smiling, what a surprise, Dylan turns to follow Tay-Tay inside, and the rest are just staring where I'm standing. I look towards the Milky Way and shoot off into it as fast as I can. Why did she get married? She's only 19! Yeah, we may not live that long but it doesn't mean you can just get married on a whim. But lots of couples do that.

I eventually get tired and land on a tree branch. This is just so crazy, "Phe. We need to talk."

I watch as Iggy lands perfectly besides me, "I really don't think right now is the time."

"You believe that they got married but you can't believe we're perfect matches or soul mates or whatever the fuck you want to call us! How can that be logically?"

I turn and face him. His hands are fists at his sides and his face torn up with anger. I look at my feet, "I don't know. I'm, I hate to admit it but, I'm so scared right now. Everything, everyday, is band spanking new. I feel like it's all rushing at me at one time in huge waves."

"Did you just say scared?" One of his eyebrows shoots up. I smirk a little bit; I shake my head yes. "Why are you so scared birdie?"

I watch the tears fall to the tree branch. I feel him walk over and place his hands on my shoulders as I just wail. I cry and sob and wail my heart out with him standing there silently.

I look up at him at one point and see his silent tears. He gives me a smile that reaches his eyes, "I'm scared that if I fall for you that you'll have to leave."

He starts to laugh. I will admit his laugh is contagious. I begin to laugh with him even though I don't have the slightest idea why he is laughing, "It's like when we went to the cliffs and you were too scared to jump! It took me forever to get you too jump. I had to tell you over and over again that you would be fine. That I would go first and if you couldn't open your wings fast enough I would catch you."

I smile at him. I can't believe I thought if that but that's not the same, "Iggy, you know this is different."

"Phe you think too much. Really this is no different from that time. I just have to convince you that I won't let you get hurt." He begins to push me into the base of the tree. I look back once and glare at him.

"This is not at all like flying off a cliff and having your wings save you at the last moment. There is no wings that can save me from that."

He rolls his eyes. I bump into the tree, "Yes there is. They don't have to be literal wings."

I sigh, "Well, figurative wings are not going to help me that much either."

"I'm not saying the wings are figurative. Just a different kind of wing," He smirks.

"What could that possibly mean Iggy?" I give him a bored expression.

He leans in and whispers into my ear, "I could be your wings, Phoenix."

He nearly takes away my breath, "How can you be my wings? Why would you want to? I'm not something any type of wings would want to carry. I'm broken goods. You know that."

"Phoenix, you need to stop thinking so negatively about everything on this planet. Not everything is bad."

"Then name one thing that isn't bad, Iggy." He pulls his head away from my ear to stare at me with a huge smirk on his face.

"This." He smashes his lips against mine. I feel my arms get pinned to the tree as I struggle. He bites my bottom lip sending my heart racing its race track again. His eyes are closed as I stare at him in awe. What is this feeling in my chest? It swells and dives. Waves of this thing wash over me making me gasp for breath every time he nips at my lip again. Then he stops. I stare at him with my mouth hanging open with my eyes wider than they have ever been. He smirks as I feel heat over my cheeks.

Happiness…no. Excitement…no. Anger…defiantly no. What was that feeling? "Phoenix?"

My eyes focus back on to Iggy's face. I feel my heart begin another race as his hand takes the side of my face. I close my eyes and lean into it liking the feeling, "Yeah, Iggy?"

"I love you." My eyes pop open. I gawk at him. I suck in a breath.

It was pleasure. I was happy he was kissing me. I was excited because it wasn't forced. I was angry because I waited so damn long.

I look at him; his eyes pleading for an answer. I look down and feel the heat once more but I smile, "I love you too.

**Have you been waiting for it? Is it a little late? And no this is not the ending. I have a whole nother plot line for these guys so you'll have alot more action in the part. This was just romance because i just ove iggy. hehe... Any wayyyy! REVIEW! PLEASEEE! Love you guys!**


	19. Horror Dancing

**Hey guys! I know this is a really short chap but i wanted the epic thing that happens next chapter. And i will be getting up tomorrow so dont worry about waiting until Saturday! Whooo. **

**I still freakin don't own max ride...**

"Are you in positions?" Caleb talks into the walkie-talkie. He smiles with excitement, it was finally here. All the bird experiments in one place. Jeb said that his wolves could not defeat them but he will be cannot let her get away once more, it is his daughter too.

"Yeah, Boss. Do you think it's okay that there is only ten of us?"Markus worries from his side of the walkie-talkie.

"Yes, it's going to be fine." Caleb growls back. He is fed up with all their worrying, just 'cause that nerd said they could never do it doesn't mean anything. They can do this. The Flock will never know what hit them. Caleb smiles once again, _I'm taking my baby back.  
_

Angel wakes up with a start, "MAX!"

Max runs from her room into Angel and Crystal's room, "What sweetie?"

"Caleb's coming here. He's coming after us." Angel looks up at her foster mother terrified.

"Shit, we have to get everyone ready."

"NUDGE!" They hear Tiger scream through the halls. Max looks into the room that Nudge has but she continues to sleep.

"Tiger it's okay. It hasn't started yet. When will Iggy and Phoenix get back?" Angel looks to the boy and waits for t to come to him. This was a horrible time for that asshole to attack.

"Five seconds." Angel nods and heads to where she knows Tay-Tay and Dylan are.

She shocks their minds and they jolt up, "What, what?"

"We're going to be attacked get up and ready." Dylan looks to Tay-Tay with a scared expression.

Angel walks out of the room and looks at her brother, "I guess this is going to be a real big fight?"

Angel nods and Gazzy looks back into his room. Angel smiles. They were going to be fine in the end but what she was scared of was Bear getting taken. She knew all about Caleb's intent. None of it good.

"Where have you too been?" Max screams at me.

"What the hell Max? Everyone's been asleep. It's like three in the morning!" I scream right back her.

I see Angel walk down the stairs with a sober expression, "Caleb will be here soon."

"Damnit. He'll be bringing ten guys with him and guns. We have to fight because I have no idea why Jeb wants us here but I know it's important."

"No, we have to run Phe, what if he gets his hands on Bear?" Iggy stares at me with horror dancing in his eyes.

"Let me deal with him," I growl.

"Phe, not everyone can fight. We can't just stay behind and let the little one's go." Fang looks over to Jelly, Mango, and Bear.

"Mango can take them. We need to get rid of Caleb as soon as possible. If he found us he will follow us where ever we go. There is no running or hiding with him." I look towards Max whom is deep in thought.

"They stay." Max finally says.

"Max…" My tone warning. Iggy places a hand on my shoulder and squeezes. I sigh and give in. Max is older than me so let her be leader.

"I cannot just have the little ones fly away because who knows what other trouble they could run into. Caleb could be betting on us sending them away. Yes, I know he could be betting on us keeping them here but it is easier to just keep them here and protect them." She looks over to Mango and smiles a bit watching him play with Bear and then send Jelly an occasional smirk.

"We have five minutes to get back to bed." Tiger looks to everyone. He has his arms around Nudge. She has her eyes closed and appears to be thinking.

"Okay, now, everyone get back to their beds but when you hear the slightest sound prepare to fight okay?" Max gives the orders as I feel Iggy and Bear grab each of my hands.

"I wanna sleep with mommy and daddy." I nod and lead her upstairs silently. Why did it have to be tonight? Tonight could have been just one perfect night in the other nightmares. "I know there's going to be a fight and I'll help when I can."

I smile at her, "I'm glad you will darling, but don't wear yourself out." She nods as Iggy and I enter our room. I slide up against the wall expecting Bear to slide next but Iggy slides next to me then Bear.

"Cuddle with me, Bear." She giggles and nuzzles him. He turns his head to me, "You know I'll protect you and her with my life."

I look into his tranquil eyes. He looks so calm when I can't stop myself from being scared, "I know you will."

He kisses my forehead and turns around to snuggle with Bear. I look towards the ceiling. Tiger knew something bad is going to happen but he still can't figure out. I can hear himself concentrating through the walls. The kid is powerful but sometimes you just can't see everything.

Then I hear the grass crunching beneath their heavy feet. It sounds so sickening when I hear them. Knowing they're coming for us, to kill us in cold blood. I hear their heavy, hurried feet on the porch. I feel myself tense along with Iggy, "Stay near daddy okay?"

I feel her head nod. I hear them pick the lock and come in. I hear light footsteps at the door. I see Angel with terrified eyes.

_Get up._

I nudge Iggy twice and he rises from the bed. Looks at me then pulls me into another kiss. He puts his arm around my waist and pulls me tight; I stand on my tip toes enjoying the moment. I see Bear smile. She has a 'finally!' look on her face. I roll my eyes as I step into the hallway. My feet make no noise as if I'm floating without wings.

We all gather around the sides of the stairs. Fang holding Max, Dylan nuzzling Tay-Tay's neck, I watch Tiger's hands wrap around Nudge's waist, Gazzy is pushing the hair out of Crystal's eyes, and cute little Damon pulls Angel into a passionate kiss. Iggy wraps his arms around my neck and rests them on my shoulders and his head on mine. I take Bear's hand and squeeze it. She looks up at me and smiles.

"Come out, come out, fat little bird kids." The sound of Caleb's voice smashes against my eardrum ringing around in my head making me dizzy.

"This is supposed to be a surprise attack!" I hear Caleb's right hand man murmur. I smirk. Markus may look touch but he was one yellow bellied guy.

"Don't ever think that. They have a boy who can see the future." He snarls at the stairs

"Well, that ain't good." Markus's voice echoes up the stairs. I hear Caleb's boot slam against the wood.

"I'm going to talk my little Teddy Bear back, Phoenix. She will be all mine!" I feel Iggy's grip tighten as I ready my fist for the biggest smack down they will ever have.

**Short but it leads into the fight. The fight will be epic and some stuff will happen. If you have any suggestions to what should happen review and you might see it in the next chapter! Love you guys!**


	20. Death So Near

**Hey everyone! I would like to tell you thank you for staying with me so long. Its chapter 20! WHOOO! I hope i can maybe get another 20 chapters in. I hope. But i want to thank all who have been faithful to this story even if its still kindda shortish.**

**I want to thank Lara D and my other reviewer again. You guys are truely amazing you have no idea how much i loveeee the reviews!**

**NOw on with the fight scene. And yeah i dont own max ride.**

I want to kill him, rip his heart out of his chest and leave him there to bleed. He has gone way too far. He cannot take of my daughter. He raped me! I had no say in this what so ever. I carried her for nine horrible months! His stupid DNA coursing through my veins nearly destroying me! He did nothing but watch me suffer!

I step into the entrance of the stairwell and snap my wings out looking like their fiery death. I see Caleb smirk up at me, "Hey, baby-cakes!"

I lunch myself feet first without a sound. My feet collide with Caleb's chest; I surf down the rest of the stairs hearing his hand hit each step. The rest of the Wolves fall down tumbling down in front of me. I reach the bottom of the stairs with Caleb under my feet and the Flock behind me.

I look around and see a couple new faces to Caleb's gang. None of it good. All of them ten times bigger than last time Iggy and I ran into them. They appear to be startled at first and the flock sees their chance.

Caleb grabs a hold of my leg and pulls me to the floor and stand up. He smiles down at me as I struggle to get up, "Look you fell head over heels for me!"

"I don't wear heels!" I growl at him. He wasn't making his death any less painful he should know that.

"So sad. I guess we can do the horizontal tango?" We begin to circle each.

As this happens I look towards everyone else. Iggy is fighting a Wolf right next to Fang as Fang fights his own. Nudge and Angel have teamed up to take down a Wolf near the kitchen. Gazzy and Crystal are fighting in unison. Max is holding her own; which makes me smile. Tay-Tay and Dylan are pinning their Wolves back to back. Tiger and Damon are holding their own making me swell with pride. My babies all are holding their own against these huge thugs.

I hear the wind whisper in my ear as I side step to get out of Caleb's lunge, "I'm sorry Caleb but you are too slow."

"Oh, I'll show you slow." Then he begins to use his lightning speed. Just another one of his cool little tricks but I trained my ass off to get as fast as he is. I match each of his kicks and punches with a perfect block looking for a single opening. I find it when his foot slides an inch too far; I slam my fist into his gut as hard as I can. I hear the blood cough out of his mouth as he slams into the wall. This does not phase him in the least bit as I expected.

"Do you need a band-aid?" I sneer. He howls at me and startles me. He grabs my neck and pushes me up against the wall. He smiles as I grip his hand. All I can feel is his hand tightening, all I can think of is air, and all I'm doing is kicking. Then I hit him in the chest and I hear a crack.

"FUCK!" He stumble backwards and I whip around and plant a round house kick to the side of his face he staggers but looks at me with mischief in his eyes. He stretches his back and I hear a snap. He smiles, "All better."

I groan. Why can I not have the super healing powers? I guess I'll have to pull out my fire. I pull my left hand back to my shoulder and my right hand in front of me. I close my eyes and summon all the hatred I have ever felt. I feel it pool in my chest. I open my eyes and shot the fire to my hands lighting them aflame, "You're going to hell."

"I doubt that baby." I hear him breathe in and exhale. I move my arms and get ready to strike but then he turns around and dashes up the stairs, before I can compute what he's doing I hear the screaming.

"MOMMY!" Bear lets out the highest pitch scream I have heard in my whole life.

"BEAR!" I fly up the stairs only to find a hole in the wall leading outside.

"MOMMY HELP!" I hear the scream once more. I catapult myself out the hole and look below to find Caleb with a pistol.

"Die, Phoenix!" I hear the deafening bang of the gun. I feel numbness at first. Then I feel myself fall quickly.

"MOMMMMMMY!" I watch Bear struggle in Caleb's strong grasp.

I hear something new, "OLIVIA!" Iggy screams my name. I don't bother looking back. The hole in my chest hurts a lot…or maybe it's my shoulder. That whole side just hurts. Ugh. This blows!

I feel my body fall into Iggy's arms or at least someone's arms. I feel all the blood run down everywhere sticky like pop or melted candy. Some gets caught in my throat and I cough it up to breathe, "Damnit."

I feel Iggy look over me, "Olivia, please just stay."

"Do you really think I'm just going t die here and now? You must be loco or something. Tis a flesh wound." I feel the heat circle around the wound heating it up. I watch the fire consume the wound and eat it away until all new skin covers it.

"How the…" Iggy stares at my chest as I sit up. The other rush out of the house.

"I don't know how I do it but it just happens when I get hurt. It's not the first time I've been shot." I smile at him but his concern does not disappear.

"He got her, didn't he?" Iggy growls as a crying Max sprints over.

"They got all three of them!" She sobs into Fangs chest.

"Damn it! How could he? I have no idea where the new lab is! Fuck my life!"

"Don't get discourage, yet." Jeb appears out of nowhere and scares the whole flock.

"Now, you show up." Max glares at him. HE doesn't do anything. He just stands there and looks down at us.

"I know where their taking them. You know what they'll do Phoenix." I sigh.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. You gonna tell us or what?" Everyone stares at me. The scientist at Detention are a little different. They put them through training camp and endurance things to run them down first and then they start the injections. I don't know how they come up with all these medicines but they test them on whatever lab rat they can get. Which would be the three babies at the moment.

"There back in the lab in New York. All of you know where that is right?" I watch as Max shudders.

"I didn't know I would ever have to go back there."

"C'mon, let's just get going. I want to get there as soon as possible. They may be tough but those scientists are brutal." I feel the tingle in my shoulder. That stupid Jeff. He had to have an electric pulse pole. And then go crazy on me with it. He's one sick man I tell you.

"Already?" Nudge looks really beat up. I look around the group. They all look really beat up; I feel terrible hardly have a scratch on me.

_Don't feel bad. You just have special powers. Oh, and we'll get Bear back don't worry._

_Thanks Angel._

I look towards Max whose eyes are blood shot but pissed off as hell, "We are leaving now. Thank you Jeb. Up, up, and AWAY!" She screams and everyone shoots of the ground.

"See ya, Jeb!" I scream at him. I look over to Iggy. I find him staring at me, "What?"

"Aren't you a little concerned about Bear?"

I laugh, "No that kid can wiggle her way out of anything and being the top wolf's daughter they won't lay a finger on her."

"What about the others though?" Gazzy stares at me with shiny eyes.

"Those two? They can kick ass for a while but that's why we need to get there ASAP. 'Cause those guys will run the training for days."

"Days?" Angel looks at me in horror. I look over to Damon. He looks down. All of my chicks look away' all remembering the horrors they went through before we got out.

"Yeah and if they want to wear them out quick they'll make it really hard, they'd make 'em fight Wolfies for hours." Max's flock stares at me in disbelief. I know their whitecoats never did that too them.

"How…how can they…be so…evil?" Max stares at me and looks to her younger ones. I may not show it but I am dying. My baby is going back to that hell. I lied through my teeth. They won't let anyone slack off while they torture those kids. But they don't have to know that. I wish I didn't even know it.

**So there off to get the little ones back. I will put some of the chapter into Bear, MAngo, and Jelly's point of view. And there will be some surpises. SO please review would love ideasssss!**


	21. Are We Too Young?

**HEYYYY! Didja miss mee? Maybe? Haha anyway. I am going to have a few chapters where they're flying to NYC even if it's only 9 hours from Bluefield. (I checked on google maps XD). We'll have some of the kids too. None of you have to worry because no ones going to die... _YET! _*****Cough Cough* anywayyy. I will not able to get one up Friday because here is Homcoming (blek) and my friend is forcing me to go to the Football game and the dance because she wants to experience high school. Kids, peer pressure is bad. Very bad.**

******THANKS! For all the reviews even if its pretty much Lara D. I still love them!**

******Don't own Max Ride!**

******Here's the story kidosss!**

It had been hours since we last landing and it was taking a toll on all of us. Yes, most of us were used to flying a while at high speed but this was killing us, "Max, I need a break." Gazzy cracks and all of us are filled with glee that it wasn't us.

"Everyone else agree?" We nod our heads vigorously. "We'll head down then." She dives down into the trees. The trip really should only take us a couple of hours but something about today has worn us down, maybe the fact that we haven't had any sleep.

We each land in a tree and hop from tree to tree trying to find a suitable clearing for us all. We all sigh when we find one by a river, "This is good. We'll have water for tonight which is great but I suggest we boil it."

Iggy steps besides me, "I agree with Oliv…Phe." I jab him in the ribs. Not even Fang knows my real name.

But he doesn't stop in time, "We're you just going to say a different name, Iggy?" Fang stares at Iggy suspiciously then looks to me, "You never told me your real name Phoenix. Is that what he was going to say?"

I shake my head as he stares deeply in my eyes trying to detect the lie, "TAY-TAY! Tell me what her really name is."

Tay-Tay smiles behind Dylan, "Sorry, Fang, I swore on the life of my pinkie toe that I would never tell."

Fang gives her a 'what the hell' look but shakes it off. He points a single finger at me, "I will find out your real name. No matter what."

"Sure you will." I grin. He isn't getting anything out of me, yet I'm more scared for Iggy since they are best friends and all.

I look up at Iggy as I see him start to crack under Fang's glare, "Fang. Leave him alone."

I look to Max and give her a thumbs up. She smiles at me, "But Max! I almost had him!"

Max rolls her eyes, "C'mon we need to set up camp. At least we have sleeping bag because the grounds really hard." Max stomps her feet. The ground makes a sickening thud noise. Ugh, the hard cold ground…

"Um…Max?" Nudge looks over to Max who stops what she's doing.

"Is there something wrong?" Max suddenly becomes panicked.

"We only have six sleeping bags." Nudge looks down in embarrassment.

'Awe, shit.' Rings through my head. Let's see what Max says about this. I look at the leader and see she is as red as Crystal when she blushes, and man is that red! "Are they big enough to fit pairs?"

I stare at her in shock! Is she really suggesting that? "Max…?" I raise an eyebrow and see her small mischief smile. I cannot believe her.

Nudge unrolls one and finds it can fit two people, maybe three if they squeezed, "I guess we can share them with our partner."

While everyone stares at an embarrassed Max, I look to the happy Fang. That little pervert he was going to have fun sleeping the sleeping bag with Max. I feel Iggy wrap his arm around me.

"I like Max's idea." He whispers in my ear, sending chills down my spine.

"You're just like Fang, a little pervert." I look up and feel my breath leave as I take in his smirk, his beautiful lifeless eyes drowning me, his smile making my heart leap and hit my other insides, and his voice makes me melt in his arms.

"But I wouldn't be that funny if I wasn't one, would I?" He nips my ear; I pull away holding my ear.

"Ow," I glare at him secretly liking it. He only rolls his eyes. He grabs my wrist and pulls me to the sound of the river, "Why are we going here?"

"I'm going fishing. You can go swimming if you like." He smiles evilly.

"Please, I wouldn't give you the pleasure." I huff and sit on a nearby rock.

"Suit yourself, darling." He pecks my lips and leaves me smiling to find a stick to make a spear. God, that boy makes me so damn happy to be alive.

When we catch about three good size fish we head back to camp and see they have a fire circle but no fire, "No fire?"

"We were waiting for you. No use in wasting energy." Gazzy smiles up at me.

I roll my eyes and hand the spear back to Iggy. I flick a flame on to the pile of sticks and it bursts into flames. Every claps and cheers, "Please, please, really it's nothing."

We skewer the three fish and start to twirl them on the fire. Angel and Damon eat first then head to their sleeping bag but I do not let Damon get away without seeing 'The Look'. He smiles and gives me a thumbs up. Tiger rubs his hands together when he's done but I don't have to give him a look since Nudge smacks the back of his head. Fang and Iggy let out a chuckle. Gazzy tugs on Crystal's sleeve as soon as he's done, she holds up one finger and Gazzy rolls his eyes. Tay-Tay giggles as Dylan pulls her up and away to their sleeping bag.

I slouch in my seat. How could Tay-Tay get married before me? I give the rest of my potion to Iggy whom takes it with a smile. She's 19 and I'm 20, what was she thinking? Probably that we aren't going to leave that long so why wait. I sigh, "What's wrong?"

I look over to Iggy whose smile is gone and is replaced with an anxious frown, "I'm just thinking that's all."

He gives me a 'B.S.' glare, "What are you thinking about then?"

Max gets up quickly and runs off with Fang right on her heels. I sigh once more, "I guess she was thinking the same thing."

"Olivia, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Marriage. Max and I were thinking about getting married and being very jealous of Tay-Tay and Dylan."

"Oh, I thought it was something that was really important." He smiles sarcastically. I roll my eyes.

"I'm going to check on the love birds to be." I walk off into the same direction that Max and Fang ran. I look behind me and find Iggy right with me. I shake my head.

"I…miss…him." Max coughs out. I guess that's her trying not to cry voice. It sounds worse than mine, geez.

"Max, I miss him too. We'll get him back. I promise." Fang pulls her into his lap and pets her head. She sniffles a bit then sighs.

"Fang, are we too young to have kids?" I gawk at Max. Since when has she been thinking of kids? I look to Iggy and he has the same expression on.

"Why are you asking me this? I'm your best friend. Best friends don't have kids together." Fang stares at her in awe. I smile. It was an excellent awe, yes!

Max looks to her hands, "Well…I…kindda…thought we were…um…more…than that." She looks up to see Fang's blushing face which makes her look back at her hands.

He leans down to whisper in her ear, "Only if you want to."

God, I swear he has the second sexiest voice in the world! Anyway, Max snaps her head to look at him; becomes surprised by the small gap between them.

"C'mon, Iggy. Let's leave them be. We have to get back to watch the others." I turn to face Iggy.

"Are we too young?" He has his serious gleam to his eyes causing my insides to freak out. Iggy and I with more than Bear? At 20?

"I don't know…" I look towards the ground. I'm still not over the Caleb thing.

I watch his smile conquer his faces as he whispers, "Don't feel bad. I can be patient when I can."

I laugh when we break into the clearing with everyone snoring softly, "As if."

He grabs my hand and pulls me close lets me see his smile then pulls me into a goodnight kiss.

**Cute? Maybeee? Interesting adding to the plot lineee... Kindda. Anywayyyy. Any suggestions for future chapters? Like the story? Hate it? Gotta tell me babe! REVIEW!**


	22. You Remember Me Right?

**HEYYYYY! Itsss Tuesday! Yeah, i hate it too. But maybe you won't hate this? Haha. Ill make this short.**

**I don't own max or fang or iggy or any of the cool people in the real book. *Sigh***

I roll over and my face collides with something hard. I groan and open my eyes. I blink a couple times staring at a white clothe. I poke it and hear a faint giggle. My lips purse when I poke it again; receiving the same response but a little louder. I poke it two times in a row, "Eh, stop it." I hear a deep, groggy voice. I begin to poke it multiple times in fast repetition, "Hey! Hey! Stop that!" I feel strong hands grab mine. I gasp and look up towards the person and stare into beautiful lifeless eyes, "Phe, you know I'm ticklish!" I blink a couple more times. Is this a dream? Who is…_Iggy_.

I smirk, "Sorry, I don't know who Phe is." He pulls my hands up and around his neck pulling me closer. "Mm, I still have no idea."

"Stop playing games." He whispers in my ear; sending shivers.

"Do I have too?" I snuggle up to him and lay my head on his shoulder; I look up at him as he smiles.

"Yes, Olivia, you do." I pout and watch him melt; his eyes fill to the brim with adoration and spill over love. I look to his neck blushing, "Awe, look at that!"

"Shut up Iggy!" I turn into his shoulder as he chuckles.

"You look like a big red tomato when you blush. It's funny." He kisses the top of my head and starts to move out of the sleeping bag.

"Where are you going?" I grunt as my heat source leaves.

"I have to up some French toast." He walks over to one of the heavier book bags and pulls out some bread and eggs.

"Are you sure there okay to eat? And you need a frying pan?" I sit up holding the sleeping bag tightly.

"Yeah do you know how could it's up there? And I was freezing last night." He pulls out a light camping frying pan. He smiles at me and I flick an ember to the fire and it starts quickly.

I sit and watch Iggy cook as the others slowly get up. Dylan was first since he was keeping watch with Tay-Tay but she fell asleep after her shift so he tucked her in, I will admit that is kind of cute. But that's it I ain't going soft. Fang and Max wake up next helping with getting everything ready. That's all I saw get up because I just curled back up and closed my eyes and drifted.

I feel something poking my back. I pull a hand out and swat at it, "Go away. Two more hours." The poking continues. "Ugh, fine I'm awake." The poking continues until I sit up and glare at Gazzy at the end of a giant twig. "Was that necessary?"

"Well, you are scary to wake up." Tiger smiles while shoveling toast into his mouth. I frown but he does not slow down. I sigh.

"I would have only eaten one of my chicks, Gazzy, you don't have to worry." He smiles then pokes me one more time. "Now, I might eat you now!" I jump out of the sleeping bag and chase after a screaming Gazzy.

"HELP! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!" He laughs with his hands waving behind him.

I laugh and scream, "I'm going to get you! RAWR!" I hold my hands out in front of me as claws. Everyone laughs and watches the scene unfold.

We race around until Iggy grabs my waist and pulls me onto his lap, "AH! IGGY!"

"I gotcha!" He laughs into my ear. I struggle against his grip.

"Unhand me!" I pull at his hands around my waist.

"When your breakfast is done," He says in a fatherly tone. It makes me smiles. He's so amazing.

_He's the best for you. _Angel smiles at me from across the fire; leaning on my little Damon.

_I know that now. I would have never of thought that I could ever find love again. _I sigh leaning against Iggy smelling the forest on him.

_Yes, I know that. Are you glad that you did though?_

_You have no idea Angel, no idea. _How I could find a guy like Iggy I would never know, ever. He's the best for me and I am the best for him. A perfect pair.

_The way it was supposed to be. And it always will be._

Jelly's breath gets caught in her throat when she looks at the test. Four erasers against her. She is exhausted. They have been working her until she got here. Taking her blood, giving her little food, and making her run and run.

The kicks and punches go automatically. She never thinks when there is a fight. She lets her body react to the environment.

A round house kick to the kidney. That one down for a few seconds.

An upper cut. She hears the bone break. As he falls to the ground she brings her elbow down hard onto his head; hearing that make a crack also.

She watches the third come at her. She ducks right; takes a step back from a punch; then punches him brutally in the gut. He spits blood onto the dirt and looks up at her with murderous intent.

But Jelly is not there at the fight, no, she is reliving her memories of flying with her brother and Nudge. Then seeing Mango the first time. Electricity shooting through her veins making her shiver. If that was love at first sight she wishes it will happen every time she sees that wonderful boy.

She blinks and stares at the destruction she wreaked. She smiles to herself. Taking on three erasers is a big accomplishment. Then she sees a whitecoat step out of the entrance to the field.

"Well done Claire!" Josh claps. He loved the little experiment. He can't wait until he can get his 'reward' for bringing her here.

"Stay away from me." She sees the deep red pooling out of every pore in his body.

"_That is what you call lust." Nudge points to the couple in the alley way all over each other grabbing unmentionables. _

"_It's red. A deep red. Pretty but ugly at the same time." Jelly looks to the puke yellow disgust coming of her brother._

"_Stay away from people with that red okay?" He looks towards her with his father eyes._

"_You and Nudge have that around you a lot but its lighter." Jelly smiles and steps away from the pair._

_Nudge rolls her eyes and pulls Jelly after them._

"Why? I've only ever been nice to you." It was true Josh has but his intent is not right. It is not the pretty loving lust that most of the pairs had floating around them when they held each other close.

"Your Glow. It is not right. Please just step away from me or I will have to harm you." To harm him she would not leave. She would make every punch count andthrob in the morning and the next.

"Glow? What are you talking about?" His color changes to a swirl of lust and purple confusion.

She stays silent. She will not say anymore on the subject. That's all he needs to know, "May I go in now?"

He scowls at me, "Send out another four." His Glow turns bright red and Jelly smiles. At least it wasn't lust.

The four erasers come out but she again travels to her memories.

Nudge yelling at Tiger for accidently touching her butt. She would never believe that he was telling the truth until Jelly told her he wasn't lying. Nudge apologized and they made up. It was really sweet.

Tiger tucking her into bed. He smiled and called her Claire Bear. And told her he loved her so much and he would do anything for her. She said I love you back and drifted off into peaceful sleep.

The erasers were finished in half the time as the first. Jelly looks happily at the pile of moaning erasers. She doesn't know how all of them came back from nothingness but she doesn't want to know because she knows it is not pretty at all in the least of bits.

"You can go back now." Josh growls at her still red as a ribbon.

Jelly smiles happily and skips into the facility, "Thank you." Her voice rings with a fake tone only she can hear. She wishes she wasn't skipping. She wishes she didn't have to feel Josh's gaze. She wishes she was with Nudge and Tiger.

Yet, she can never, never, _never_ show them that because it's the only way to beat them without fighting.

**OHHH! A new layer to Jelly! Next we'll be looking at Mango! If you have any suggestions for any thing review and i might put it in there.**


	23. I Hate Red Buttons

**HEYYYYYY! Welcome to this edition of Two Flocks Are Better Than One! I hope you enjoy all the comedy in this one! I tried to make it funny. Tell me if it is!**

**I still do not own Max Ride...**

We land in a town named Harrisonburg. It's pretty big but not as big as NYC apparently and this was even freaking me out. Iggy said imagine being blind and only hearing the noise. That would be terrible. The smells and how light reflects is so different from out in the middle of nowhere. I hate the change with a passion.

"I want to go in the museum!" Angel pokes Fang. Fang looks down at the blond and gets captured in her bambi eyes. He blinks a couple of times and puts on his 'no, not those eyes' face.

"Okay." Max snaps her head to look at Fang whom is hanging his head in shame. He was defeated by Angel once again. Max giggles but suddenly stops when Fang gives her a glare. That's where I pick up the giggling.

"I can't believe it! Fang's a softie for bambi eyes!"

"Shut up Phoenix! It's not like you could stand the lip form Damon!" I then look down in defeat. Fang had a point. I can never stand the lip from Damon; that was my biggest weakness.

The pair giggles and runs to the door and melts in with a school group. Us, 20 year olds, pay our way in and look for the younger ones.

Damon stares at the workings of a toilet while Angel pedals on a bike trying to get to Mars. They laugh and run to the next exhibit. I step to the electricity area and look at a V of metal. I look down and see a red button. Now, most kids who have been in a lab for most of their life know that red buttons are very bad. They could kill you, stab you, or make you feel so much pain you scream; and this freaking six; maybe, seven year old runs up to it and pushes the button like his life depended on it. I gasp as he stares at the electricity shooting up the V.

I hear a soft snicker from behind me, "Scared it was going to kill you or something." Fang leans against a wall smirking.

"Well, sorry for thinking red buttons are bad when I have learned to hate them." I stare daggers into him.

He rolls his eyes and walks over to two metal balls with yet another red button, "It says to put your hand on it then press the red button."

"I am not taking the chance you do it." I look at him in disbelief. He must be out of his mind!

"It also says you need long hair." He points to a picture. I walk over and look at it; it does indeed say you need long hair. I give him an anxious smile, "C'mon don't be a chicken."

I narrow my eyes and place my hand on one of the balls, "Press it."

He presses the button and I feel a surge of electricity flow into my hand. Fang begins to chuckle, "Max! Iggy! Come look at this!"

"What? What's so funny?" I stare bewildered. I hear Iggy's footsteps time in with the beat of my heart. Racing.

"Oh…my," Max covers her mouth to hide a smile but she turns out to start laughing.

"I didn't know you were so spark-y, love!" Iggy chuckles and hold his stomach.

"What's so funny?" Then I see the rest of my chicks and the Flock run over.

Angel begins to giggle, "Your hair! It's standing on end!"

"What?" I look to the mirror to the right of the balls and see that all my hair is sticking straight off my head in a crown of red around my head.

I quickly take my hand of the ball and glare at Fang, "I'm sorry I had too. You didn't see what was going to happen so I had to take the chance!"

"FANG!" I growl and stalk up to him. I zap him with the static I had left making him jump and rub his arm.

"Now, c'mon we've waster enough time," Everyone looks towards Max and nods. We head out the emergency exit and fly away.

'So…many…girls…' Mango stares into a room full of all kinds of different girls his age. He had been trying to escape for the second time but it got snagged by this…this room.

"Look! A boy!" A blond points at him and smiles seductively. He's the most handsome out of all the boys that have stumbled upon their room.

"Yes, Irene, a very handsome one too," A beautiful dark haired 15 year old steps out from behind a curtain with only a towel on; she looks at Mango up and down sizing him up.

"Um… I'm sorry but this is the wrong room… I need to go?" Mango is only thinking that he is so damn glad this isn't an anime because he would have had a million nose bleeds by now.

"No, you don't have to leave!" Another blond comes up besides Mango and smiles at him.

"Yes, yes! Don't leave!" Irene laughs, clapping her hands.

"No, really. I have to go." He thrust his thumb in the direction into the hell hole. Yes, there may be a million beautiful girls here but he needs to get out to get Jelly. And Bear too.

"But can't you stand for a little bit?" The blond grabs his arm and gives him some of her bambi eyes. Her baby blues making him melt and loose all his thoughts. Then he feels Irene come up to his other arm and start to pull him in. The dark haired girl closes the door grinning ear to ear.

"You know? We don't get to see very many boys. It is so depressing." Irene frowns.

"It's okay. You have me now." Mango gives her a breath taking smile. She has never seen that kind of smile before. It made her heart skip. She grips the place over her heart as Mango looks at her in concern, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Irene is something wrong?" The dark haired girl comes up behind Mango and lays her head on his shoulder. She kisses his neck making him close his eyes.

"He made my heart skip…" Irene stares at the dark haired woman in shock. This does not happen to them, Venuses. The do not harbor emotions, they are plants that need meat.

"What?" All the woman and girls turn their heads to stare at Irene, flabbergasted. Mango smiles triumphantly.

"I'm sorry, is that a bad thing? Does she have a heart condition?" Mango looks up at the dark haired woman eyes full of genuine concern causing her to look at him in horror. How can he do this?

"No, no. No one's been able to do that before." Irene backs away from the boy staring at him. She doesn't want them to eat him. She wants him to stay and keep smiling.

Mazi stares at Irene. How can she be backing away from a wonderful feast like this? He has lots of meat and will not suspect a think from them, "Let him go Mazi."

She steps away from the boy string at the little Irene in shock, "Are you challenging me?"

Then a gleam shines in Irene's eye, "Yes."

Mango looks between the two girls, "Well, while you guys work this out I'm out of here." He points to the door with both of his thumbs then makes a mad dash to the door. None of the girls notice that he is gone because they are staring at their leader and friend.

Mango looks back at them one time and sees their hands turn to vines and their mouths spilt open as they lunge at each other, "Now, that is just sick."

He hears ripping noises as he slams the door shut, "FOUND YOU!" He hears a whitecoat scream but he doesn't even struggle. All Mango wanted was to be back in that stuffy cage away from those creepy vine girls and their room.

"Why is he so quiet?" The female whitecoat asks the male.

"He went into the Venus Human Room." Both of them stare at Mango. They cannot believe he made it out of that room alive. No male has ever done that since they got the room!

"That's really impressive, kid." The male then ushers him nicely into the cramped cage.

**Hm? What do you guys think of Irene? Do you think she should appear somewhere else? Or should she just be dead? You choose! REVIEW!**


	24. Liar, Liar Pants On Fire

**HEYYY! Its Thursday! Whoo... I want to say I'm super sorry i can't get one up tomorrow. But i'm going to a football game soooo. Anyway. Ill try and get it up satuday and if any of you red Story of a Firefly i want to say sorry too because i might not get it up this weekend... : / i no i'm sooooo sorry! I hope i can tho! any way...**

**I don't own Max Ride.**

We take a break in a forest near a subdivision in Harrisburg. I sigh and look around, the forest almost looks fake, "Did we really have to stop?"

Fang turns and stares at Max, "Yes, Max. We had too. We can't wear ourselves out when we have a break in, in a couple of days!"

Max sighs, "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking right." Fang walks over to Max and pulls her into his chest. I look at the couple and wonder why that still makes me gag. Then Iggy snakes his arms around my waist confusing all my thoughts until all I can think of is his heat.

"Stop staring at Fang, you're making me jealous." I whip my head to see Iggy's joking face. I smack his chest.

"I thought you really were!" I glare at him but he only kisses my forehead.

"I think we should break into one of the houses." Tiger looks through the trees at an empty house.

We all turn at look towards the leader pair, "I think that would be good. I don't want to sleep on the ground again."

I look anxiously at the house ahead. What if they came home? Or they are home when we break in? "No one is in there." I look over to Angel with, still, worried eyes.

"Stop worrying. We've don't this a million times." Gazzy smiles at me and I can't help but smile back.

We stalk up the sunset colored lawn to the sliding doors in the back. We peer into a completely empty house, "SCORE!" Tiger shots his hand into the air and watches Iggy pick the lock with curiosity.

Iggy opens the door with ease. We step into the good looking house and breathe in dust mote, "This looks like no one has been here in years. This is really good." Max smiles. This couldn't be any better. A nice comfortable house to sleep in, finally something good.

"You know that if it's been vacant for a while the appliances won't work." Everyone grimaces. "We can always have a cookout outside." They smile and we look through the bag and find some canned goods. Everyone goes outside to set up. I turn and look at Iggy. He averts his gaze with a blush. I laugh and walk over and hug him, "Were you staring at me?"

"No…" He whispers and I giggle.

"Yes you were! Stop lying, love." He hugs me tighter making me loose the rest of the air I had in my lungs but I don't care. I am in Iggy's arms.

"Okay, I was staring at you, but the sun was in front of you and it gave you a halo. You looked like an angel." I look away blushing. An angel?

"I'm far from that," He nuzzles me neck and nips it.

"Stop bringing yourself down," He breaths on my neck sending shivers. I can't help but sigh contently. This is the life. Being with the one you love, surrounded by family, and being with all of them every single day.

"Okay, I'll stop." I look into his lifeless blue eyes and smile. They are an oxymoron. He is so full of life and love I don't know how he could be blind.

"Do you want to know a secret, Olivia?" Iggy stares into my eyes making a blush speed down my neck.

"Sure?" I ask a little hesitant.

"Don't worry, I promise it is nothing bad." His breath taking smile makes it appearance spending my heart racing.

"Okay, I believe you." My lip turns up with a sideways grin.

He leans to my ear and pauses for a moment before starting, "You make me see."

I feel my knees grow weak and my arms wobbly, "Iggy…"

"Awe! Did I make you weak, again?" He holds on to my waist as I stare at a small stain on his shirt not able to look into his eyes.

He leans his head down and I snap my head to see what he's doing only to have my lips captured by his, "EW! QUIT IT!" Crystal laughs as I look down embarrassed as Iggy laughs.

Bear's P.O.V.

The man stares at me as I stand in the middle of 3 ravenous Wolfies. I look at him with my bambi eyes but he only laughs, "You are not getting out of this Bear, this is your punishment."

I glare at the man only making him laugh more, "They won't touch me."

"We will see little Bear." He waves his hands and all of the Wolfies fall over asleep. I clap happily. They can't get passed me! No way they can!

I giggle as the man frowns at me, "Bear, I told you not to do that."

"So, I can do what I want when I want to! You are not the boss of me!" I dance around happily. I had made the mean man mad again. I am happy because when he is mad he makes Caleb take care of me and all he does is take me back to my room and read me stories.

"You're going to the maze." He growls at me and points to the doors.

I look down and walk in with my head hung, "Do I have to?"

"Yes, hurry up!" He slaps the back of my head and I whimper. He always hits me so hard when I don't even do anything wrong. I wish I could kill him. I hope mommy and daddy get here soon.

We make it to the maze room. I stare at the door. I feel fear eat at my stomach. The maze is never fun. He opens the door and points me in. I look at him one last time and he slams the door, "No time limit, make it the hardest one you can. I hope you die Bear."

I look towards the mirror and smile, "You don't have hope. You lost it long ago." I look straight and let an echo out. I follow the noise through the corners and never hit a dead end until I stop for a little rest. I don't know why I can hear echoes so well but it really helps me in the maze. Caleb says it's because I have wolf in me and they have really good hearing. My mommy says I like to listen a lot so I trained my ears. The truth is that daddy said that if I want to hear something I just close my eyes and listen. And now I can hear better than ever!

"Stop lolly-gagging!" I hear the mean man shout into the microphone. I sigh and let out another echo and listen to it. I follow it until it disappears again. How long is this maze? It is so long! "Stop walking run! I'll put out Wolves!"

I sigh and begin to run. It is a waste of time to even think about sending Wolfies in here. I would just make them fall asleep again.

I finish the maze without hitting one dead end, which makes mean man very mad, "How can you do that?"

I shrug and he pushes me out the door into Caleb, "Hey sweetie."

I don't look up Caleb, "I want to go to my room." I demand. I just wanted food and to be away from all these mazes. I hate having everyone mad at me all the time it's so annoying!

"What's wrong?" He puts his arm around my shoulder and squeezes. I continue to walk. I do not want his comfort.

"I hate it here. I want to leave." I stare at him with all the anger I feel. I hate this place! I hate it! I never want to come here again, "I wanna see mommy and daddy!"

This makes Caleb stop and turn around and stare at me like mean man does, "I AM YOUR DADDY!"

I stumble back, "No, you are mean to mommy. You sent her away. You are shell fish."

"I am not selfish! She left you here! I am your daddy! I always have been." He grabs my shoulders. Mommy left me here? Caleb didn't make her leave?

"She left…left me here?" I sniffle. Mommy left me here! How could she do that!

"Come here baby. Daddy will take care of you. You don't have to worry anymore."

Little did Bear know that her biological father was lying through his teeth. He had made her mother leave; he was the one who suggested the famine. He smiles evilly holding his daughter, 'You are never getting her back now, Olivia. She is all mine.'

**Stupid Caleb. He's so mean and i donno... blek. i hate him. Bbut he has to be in here sooo. Till next timeee! REVIEW!**


	25. I May Not Be A Girl Sometimes

**I AM SO SORRY! I know i said i would get one up this weekend but i didn't. I am so sorry. I thought that Firefly was a bit more important because those readers would have to wait another week for a chapter. So i had to put something up here. And i'm glad no one complained...**

**Anyway... There's a twist here in this chapter. I know i'm evil. But it makes the story longer so don't get too mad.**

**I don't own Max Ride!**

We stop on top of a roof top on the outskirts of NYC, "Not much has changed." Max sighs. I look at the massive city.

So many tall building with so much noise! "It doesn't look that cool and its still really loud and annoying." Iggy pouts.

"Can we please go shopping! There are like so many stores and malls! I want to go to the Toys R Us with the Ferris wheel in it! Max, we really need new…" Tiger stares deeply into her eyes and she stops blushing like crazy.

"Much better," Gazzy smiles, Nudge only glares at him as Tiger puts his arm around her.

Max shakes her head, "We have to get the others and get the hell away from this town ASAP!" She spreads her wings and leaps to the next building, we all follow suit.

"Where is the entrance?" I look to Fang and he smiles.

"We have to go through a man hole to the sewer." He looks at me and laughs at my disgusted face.

"I may not be a girl sometimes but this is the times when I will be! THAT'S JUST NASTY!" I frown as Max finds the man hole and looks for oncoming traffic.

"Oldest first," I scowl at Max. I was going to have to go down a dark and smelly hole? Why can't I just stay here and guard the hole.

"Dear, we won't be coming out this one again. We'll probably U and A out a closer one." Fang watches Max slide down the grimy slimy ladder.

"Ugh, fine. And stop reading my mind Fang; it's creepier than Angel's mind reading." He chuckles as he climbs down the ladder.

"Ladies first," Iggy smirks and motions to the dark hole in the concrete.

"Now is the time when you start to act chivalrous." I take one step and hear my sneaker squeak. 'EW! IT'S WET!' I continue down getting more grossed out by the second.

"God, took you." Max's voice echoes in the tunnel.

"How long does it take to get used to the darkness." I wait as close as I want to get to the ladder until Iggy comes down and pulls me close to him.

"It takes humans 20 minutes but us maybe 10." I see his pearly whites shine like the moon in the dark.

I huff, "Good, 'cause this is really creeping me out." He laughs and places his cheek on my head as we watch the rest of the chicks and flock, practically, fall down the ladder.

Damon just jumps down, "Whoa, that was a rush!"

"Damon! Don't do that again! You could have broken your leg!" Angel checks him over as I hide a smile behind Iggy's shoulder.

"Angel! Stop it you sound like my mom! I'm okay I promise!" She continues to check him over. I just beam. She's going to be a wonderful mom.

"Damon stop move…" Damon takes her head in his hands and stares into her eyes.

"I am FINE!" He shakes her head a little bit and I see her roll her eyes.

"Now, that that's over with…" Max starts to walk deeper into the dark tunnel.

Max grips Fang's shoulder whenever we near a fork or a cross roads in the tunnel.

_She hears a voice that tells her where to go. Sometimes it's Jeb other's not._

_Yeah, Fang told me about that. You have one too don't you?_

_Yes, but ever since Fang left it doesn't talk. I don't miss it at all._

_I would bet you don't._

I look over to Iggy who is staring ahead thinking. His lips pursed and his eyebrows knit together, "What is it?"

"I'm just getting ready for the fight. Mentally preparing myself," He whispers back.

"Are you sure there's gonna be a fight?" I look away from him a little worried.

"Yeah, when we had to go and get Angel, there was a big thing when we broke her out but that was mostly us running away and them shooting. Oh and some Eraser's eyes torn out."

I twitch and give him a stunned look, "What?"

"Yeah, Gasman and I lead them to School and they ate the Erasers' faces off. It was awesome!" He slaps fives with Gazzy and everyone except the chicks smile.

"That's kind of gruesome don't you think?" Tay-Tay scoots away from the two boys.

"We had to get the others out and that was the only way we could think of."

"You guys are sick." Tay-Tay's lip rises as I laugh; she has seen some pretty nasty and she thinks that Wolfies dying is nasty/sick.

We hit a stairwell and Max stops for a second and sighs, "Okay guys. There may be a big fight and I want everyone protecting everyone else's back no matter what. If we get split up we can meet at the empire state building, agree?"

A chorus of 'yeah' echoes and we head down the stairs. We run sideways against the cold wall. I feel the water droplets collect on my finger tips as they trace a long line. Iggy stays close to me the whole way down.

We stop at a scary looking door, "Nudge will you please."

Max smiles at the girl and she steps up to the door and places a hand on it. She closes her eyes in concentration. After a second or two the door silently opens to reveal a computer room.

"Déjà vu, man," Iggy stares about the room.

"You didn't see it last time though." Gazzy whispers confused.

"I know, but the noise is almost the same." Gazzy nods. Iggy looks at the walls and the computers. My chicks walk around silently staring at all the files.

"Look, it's the curtain again…" Gasman stares at a beige curtain then gazes back towards Max.

"Do you want to do it again?" Max looks warily at the curtain like it holds bad memories.

"I don't hear any voices." Iggy nods and Gazzy pulls the curtain. None of us make a sound as we stare at more experiments. None of them failures at all. They all look perfectly human and animal. Yet, none of them avian.

"Well, this is new." Max walks up to the key pad and presses the button. The glass slides effortlessly to the other side.

Max rushes in and checks all the cages and stops at one abruptly. She then breaks down and sobs. We walk over to the very same cage and find a horrifying sight.

Mango is laying on his side barely breathing with cuts and bruises everywhere, "My baby!" Fang holds Max tight to his chest as he silently cries with her. I hear all the latches being open and the chicks and flock whispering to the experiments. They take off out the door.

'You're welcome,' I grumble in my head as I watch Max sob. I look towards his latch and then back to his parents. Do they want someone else to do it or one of them?

My answer is Max's shaking hand moving towards it, 'Click'. Mango shoots up and scoots to the back of his cage.

He blinks at us, "Go away, you can't be really."

Max stares at him furious and taken aback, "How dare you say that to your mother!" She softly smacks the back of his head.

He stares at her and Fang; he smiles and somewhat rushes to them, he's kind of slow but you can still see he's trying, "Mom… Dad…"

"Baby!" Both parents circle him and they all cry together.

That's when it hits me like a wrecking ball, "Where's Jelly and Bear?"

Everyone turns to Mango and he looks at the floor with pitiful eyes, "I haven't seen them since we were taken…"

**I want to tell you guys that this story is now about 60 pages long. The longest story i have ever written everrrr! I hope i can continue this story and make it super long. : D**


	26. Can You Call Me Daddy?

**HEYYYY! What's up everyone? I want to give you the latest chapter! WHOO! Yeah I know. I'm excited too. Ya'll get to see a different side of Caleb too! *GaSp* I know i didnt think he had layers (like an ogre)!**

**Shout Outs:**

**I want to thank everyone for Reviewing. Lara D you are still amazing. I want to thank Melikecake for staying up until 3 reading this. It makes me feel a little better about myself staying up until 4 reading fanfictions... And for Bigtimebooks. i want to tell you that it took me forever to figure out what a cliddie is (i just figured it out now) but i am sorry that you had to risk your freedom. Just be glad you only had to wait a day to see the rest! XD**

**I don't own any of the real Max Ride people. I do own everything else!  
**

"What do you mean?" I screech. How could my baby not be here? Jeb said they were here!

"I mean what I said. I haven't seen them, you can't deny it either because you know they aren't here because you opened all the cages." He stares up with dead eyes.

"There has to be other rooms! There has to be!" I rush to the door that leads into the building and push it open.

"PHE! GET BACK HERE!" Iggy races after me as I charge out of the door. I look down a hall way to make sure no one is coming. I race across the opening and look at the signs on the doors:

Venus room, not that appealing. I don't feel the need to go in there.

Lounge, the scientists have a lounge? What the hell?

Splicing room, sounds really scary. It makes me think of that one movie.

Iggy catches up to me by now and grabs my arm and holds it tightly, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Looking for my daughter, thank you!" I growl. He shakes his head. And pulls me into a hug. At first my mind is blank then Bear pops in and I sob. My baby isn't here. We have to find her! I want my baby back! I want her back!

Iggy cradles me until we get back to the room. We meet the scene of Wolfies attacking, "Shit." I throw a punch to the nearest Wolf and smile at the howl of pain he screeches. He turns to look at me with what is supposed to be a menacing glare but I only laugh and kick him in the side, he doubles over and I slam my heel on the back of his head and hear the crack.

I look at all the others who have also finished off their Wolves, "C'mon let's get out of here." Dylan ushers Tay-Tay out and the rest of us follow; very quickly.

Nudge closes the door once more, "Fang… I…I need to sit down." Max holds her head. I'm glad Max is the only one with voices in her head; it would be an uncomfortable chaos.

Everyone stares intently at the leader besides me. I look to Iggy who looks down with a comforting smile. I push myself closer to him trying to get rid of the ache in my chest, "She's in Florida, and Jelly is on the way in Georgia."

I guess I can deal with that, "Can we get going then?" Tiger looks frantically around for a manhole. Finding one he motions the rest of us over. In the short time Tiger has been with Jelly I know he has grown to love her just like he loves Damon or Tay-Tay but being his flesh and blood he has a little bit more incentive to go and find her. I guess blood is thicker than water.

He checks above the man hole and hears no cars coming and swiftly pushes up on the cover and moves it aside. He rushes out, "C'mon there's more cars coming soon. Let's go, let's go!" He reaches his hand and pulls Nudge up. He helps the rest of us out as cars beep and pass us. Iggy flips one of them the bird but they keep driving. I'm starting to not like New York too much.

Once everyone is out we turn to Max, "We are going to have to wait until nightfall to fly. We don't want the newspapers going crazy again." The Flock laughs as my chicks stare at them in awe.

"Some restaurant didn't believe that we would eat all the food we ordered so we did a U and A in the restaurant and a bunch of people took pictures and it was everywhere." Fang explains. I nod. That was really stupid but whatever floats you boat.

"DUDE! Phoenix, can we do that?" Damon smiles at me jumping excitedly.

"I hate to burst your bubble but no. I don't want my face plastered in every newspaper in the state." He looks down in disappointment. I feel a pang of guilt but know it is for the best.

"Damon, don't feel bad! We had a horrible time hiding from people after that!" Angel smiles and takes his hand. He smiles and we walk into Central Park.

"We can walk around here for a while. If you want to go and do your own thing please meet up by that fountain when it's pretty dark." Max says nonchalantly. She just wants alone time with Fang.

"I just want to sit and look at the pond," Iggy takes my hand and leads me to the glassy pond.

Bear P.O.V

Caleb is really actually nice. I think I love him. He's told me how bad mommy really is and says he'll get me a new one that is better for me, "I wanna go on that ride!" I point to the flying elephants.

"Okay!" He smiles up at me. He let's be sit on his shoulders nothing mommy would let Iggy do. She said it was too dangerous.

"Caleb, does the elephant have name?" I twist some of Caleb's hair in my hands being super careful not to pull it out.

"His name is Dumbo."

"That's not a very nice name, Caleb." I look angrily at him.

I hear him laugh, "Well, I'm sorry Baby Bear but that is his name."

I cross my arms as we reach the man with the Entrance Stick, "Please stand here."

He points to the platform and I stand. I feel my head touch the bar, "Am I allowed to go on, mister?"

"Yeah, get going you're holding the line up." He looks away at the next kid as Caleb pushes me softly into the coral.

"Which one do you want?" A man knees down in front of me.

"I don't care! I wanna ride in an elephant!" I cheer and the man laughs along with Caleb. He walks us to an elephant with a blue tie thingy around his neck and a silly hat on his head. The man unlocks the door and Caleb steps in then he grabs for my hand. He pulls me up to the seat next to him. He buckles the belt and pulls the silver bar down.

"Are you ready?" He smiles. I shake my head 'yes' really, really fast. This is going to be so much fun!

The man who led us to our elephant begins to speak up, "Please keep your arms and feet in the elephant at all times. Please do not try and mess with the bar. Enjoy your ride."

The ride flies forward and I feel myself go a little forward over the bar but the ride smoothes out. Every time the elephant dips down I scream, "WEE! CALEB THIS IS SO MUCH FUN! WEE!"

He only laughs at me and smiles. A little too soon the ride is over, "Where do you want to go now Bear?"

"I'm kindda hungry, Caleb." I state looking at some cotton candy. The man holds it up to the sun and it glitters. I lick my lips, that looks really good.

"No, Bear, you do not need cotton candy. We can go and get something else." He begins to push me in the other direction.

"But Caleb! I want some! Why can't I get any?" I stop, dead in my tracks and cross my arms and put my lower lip out.

"Bear, you have been eating nothing but sugar lately. You need something healthy for a change." He grabs my arm and starts pulling me towards a restaurant.

"Does a cheese burger count?" I begin to walk with him.

"No, you have to get something that isn't that greasy." He pushes the door open.

"Okay, Caleb." I follow him in without a complaint.

"Bear?" We stand in between the two doors.

"What is it?"

He waits for a couple to walk out before answering, "Can you call my dad or daddy?"

I blink a couple of times. I never thought about calling Caleb daddy before, "I will, dad."

He smiles and me and opens the next door. I skip in happily. I am with dad at a restaurant! "How many?"

"Two." Dad smiles at me as she brings us to our table.

Caleb smiles at his little girl. He feels a little guilty for lying to her but he had too to keep his little girl. She even called him dad! How amazing is that?

**Wow, Caleb has a fatherly side? Crazy I know! But every evil person has to have a good side! Maybe... well that doesn't matter Caleb does whether you like it or not!**


	27. You're Only In My Nightmares

**Hello ladies and gentlmen... if theres any dudes i have to say it or there will be one guy who gets offended and then goes off on me or something. I don't need that thank youuu! Lots of action this chapter! WHOO!**

**Shout outs! **

**Okay i want to thank Emo-SafetyPin for the longest... not going to cusss review i have ever seen. ever. OKay next. I didn't know someone could hate Phe that much. Yeah i know she can be pretty terrible but she being an ass hole... eh. not too much. And let me tell you Phes really not that similar to Max. Yeah there both stubborn and have that smart ass kind of humor but Max in this story is a bit more mature than that so... And the stubborn part is because i dont think anyone really wants a push over leader. Phe is alot more inclined to violence than Max is. Considering that her fuse is the shortest out of all of the charactors (but i live tempers for some reason). Ahh... Oh and the thing thingg. Ywah i dont think Max would ever wear a thong ever... but i thought of it randomly and thought it was going to kill me if i didn't put it in. And of the two Max is mentally stronger than Phe for obvious reasons but Phe makes up for it in her kick freakin ass power. And i tried to make Phe like Max because i needed Max to be somewhat jealous her when she first comes and is with the flock, she needed to see that Dylans a creepy stalker to her and that Fang is one hot man. *cough* XD**

**Melikecake! I want to say that Calebs not going to do something nasty to the poor girl i promise. I'm not going to mess her up. I swear! And if you didn't mean it like that... um... this is a little awkward... But theres going to be major things coming up soon so get ready!**

**Heres the story. And now that i'm done with those things you can read the story. And you know if your not the people you didnt have to read them, hehe sorry to tell you now! ; D**

We had finally made it. To a good sized island in Georgia. Tiger got more and more frantic as we closed in. I haven't felt myself become so edge since I was…raped. It feels like there is something horrible happening but I cannot place my finger on it. I know one thing: Caleb is behind it.

"Stop it." Angel whines as Gazzy pokes her again. These immature shows of affection show me how really young we are. The four oldest may be 20 years old but I sure don't feel like it. I feel like a little child all the time. The world is just so new every day, some new feeling pops up.

"Stop it." Gazzy mimics her voice perfectly. Everyone else is ignoring the two besides me. I watch them with curiosity; I wonder if that is what brothers do. I wish I had a brother like that.

"Boo!" I spread my wings in a panic and jump up at the voice. My heart beats faster and faster. Was it Caleb? Was he here? What about Bear?

I look down and see Fang holding his stomach chuckling. I look over to Iggy who is failing to hide his laughter, "FANG! YOU SCARED ME TOO DEATH!" I grip the place over my heart. The rhythm off. It speaks a song of panic that wasn't needed.

"Oh, c'mon don't be such a party pooper!" He wipes away tears from his eyes. Max rolls her eyes at the act of immaturity. Maybe I did have brother.

"Oh, you are so dead!" I swoop down and pick him up under his arm pits and pull him high into the air.

I let go of one arm. I hear Max gasp. I let him go and he falls to the ground. I watch him fall to the ground laughing. I watch as Max screams, as the chicks roll their eyes, as Iggy laughs with Fang, and as I see in the distance a black spot. Then lots of black spots. I smile. I guess this was going to be a fight, I look to Fang who gracefully swoops around Max who clutches her heart and glares at me, "Darling, we have some nuisance coming our way."

He chuckles, "I blame you. You had to make so much raucous."

I don't know why today was such an upbeat day or why we are all cheerful. I am just glad we are, "Ready?"

I fall out of the sky into Iggy's arms. He kisses my forehead and sets me down. We look towards the sky with our backs to each other, "I beat I'll kick more ass than you."

I laugh at him, "We will see darling." I am not one to bet but with Iggy I can't help myself but make those comments. He makes me not be able to hold back the smart ass comments or the corny jokes I make. I'm not mature like Max is.

All 20 flying Wolfies land. Markus leading them. I grin evilly at the coward. He stiffens up and reaches to his shoulder where I had burned him on the way out of detention, "Miss me Markus?" I sneer.

"Not at all. No one has. Not even your baby. She's loving her time with her daddy." He smiles a cocky smile like what Caleb would. I hear my heart beat. I feel the jealous pain scratch at my guarded heart wanting in. Wanting me to kill Markus for saying that. I feel the rage build up in me. The chains fall away, the wall crashes down, and my heart succumbs to the hate filled rage.

"I get him." I growl inhumanly to Iggy showing all my fury in my eyes. She is mine and Iggy's baby! Caleb needs o keep his slimy paws off of her.

Markus smiles, "I'm waiting."

I step forward away from the group, "Didn't they teach their mutts never to never make the first move? Or are you too dim-witted to be taught?"

I watch as he morphs and growls. I was taught well. You emotional disturb the other more than they had you. Let them make the first mistake, "I didn't need to be taught. This is all instinct, bitch."

"Look whose taking. Taking orders all the time. Listening like the little bitch you are." I give him a smirk as he charges followed by the rest.

I hold my arm out and clothes line one Wolfie before it even gets near Iggy, "That's one!"

I hear Iggy's chuckle. I look back at Markus. His eyes glowing just as mine are. He holds my gaze as I feel my palms flare. The first stage of my fire ignites and he attacks.

Our movements are like a dance. He attacking my shoulder, I flip out of the way and singe his clothes. He lands a blow to my other shoulder; I skid back and hold it. I roll it and he runs at me with new confidence. The orange turns to red as he and I dance quicker. Dodge a punch to the stomach, take a kick to the side. A flame grips his shirt; he grips my hair and yanks me back. I scream out, feeling like he is going to tear my head off, he cracks up at my crying blood face. I bring my elbow back and ram it into his groin as hard as I can. He doesn't make a single peep. Not a squeak, not a scream, only a rush of breath is heard until he hits the ground unconscious.

I pull my wings out and fly up. I flap over to Tay-Tay's Wolves and kick one in the head. He hit the ground like a dead weight. She grins evilly as we gracefully double team the one Wolf she has left. He is much bigger than the others but not as fast. We beat this model with our speed. Giving him numerous blows at the exact same time. A punch to the chest to knock the wind out, a kick to the back of the knee to kneel before us. Tay-Tay round house kicks him and it sends him rolling. He comes to a stop at the feet of another Wolf. He looks down frightened. We stalk him and he backs up slowly showing every ounce of fear in his eyes.

"If you keep your face that way, it may stay like that." Tay-Tay giggles.

"I think it's too late for him to stop." I cackle. He faints. He just turns pale and his knees buckle. Tay-Tay and I grip our stomachs; we had just made a Wolf faint!

Iggy claps his hands together, "Ladies, it is not comedy hour. Let's get going."

"But…" We both look back to the Wolf and start laughing all over again.

Max rolls her eyes, "C'mon. Let's go."

"You're no fun Max." I grumble as we leave the scene of Wolves. I feel a kiss on my head.

"You can make anyone faint." Iggy whispers.

My eyebrows rise in curiosity, "How?"

"Your beauty," He kisses my head once more and takes off into the air. I stare stunned. I throw one more glance at the Wolves and take off.

We make it to the facility in a matter of moments. The shifts must be changing since the Wolves are leaving their posts, "C'mon, let's go."

We crouch down and shuffle through the bushes to the fence. We each jump over it silently. We race to the door and hide behind a corner as a flood light stretches it light out. It looks the other way and Iggy picks the lock and we're in, "Angel, Damon, watch the door." Max instructs. She holds her head then her eyes fly open, "Door 12."

Tiger takes off with lightning speed. Nudge sighs and races after him. I look at Max once and follow the two.

'I hope they didn't do anything too horrible to her. She doesn't deserve it. Well, none of us really deserved any of what we got, but I still do not wish it upon dear Jelly.' Tiger is standing outside the door when I arrive, "Are you going to open it?" Tiger looks at me then to the door knob. He is scared to see what she looks like and I don't blame him at all.

He reaches for the knob and turns it. The door swings open to reveal a room made of computer screens. All of them talking making constant noise. All of them completely different but all of them talking about death and other morbid things.

All of see Jelly in the corner with her ears covered. With all the noise I can see why she didn't look up. Yet, she does when Tiger rushes over to her and picks her up without greeting her. She stares up at her brother crying now out of happiness.

"I have to be dreaming." She smiles. She looks towards Nudge and then over to me. We sprint down the hallways back to the door.

"Oh, so I'm in all of your dreams?" Tiger chuckles and holds his sister closer.

"Heck no! Nudge talks to me in my dreams. You're only in my nightmares!" We all laugh as we run out the door with the others.

**I thought since i had wrote like the longest beginning that i would put that i don't own Max Ride here. I haven't seen any story with the disclaimer at the bottom so heres a change just for you guys. As i said to Melikecake there is going to be some big ass things happening. Some of them may be predictable but ill try and throw some twist in there for you guys! PLease Review!**


	28. I'm Aleady With Them

***Pulls out phone and txt Caleb***

**Caleb is at the beach with Bear. BZTTT. He opens his phone to my message.**

**Hey Caleb darling. As you know that many of my readers hate your freaking guts, correct? Yes, yes. You have officially gotten your first threat. You if you look at Bear with even a eyebrow out of place i will not do anything when Melikecake comes and gets you and does whatever she is going to do to you. I hope you have a great day. ThereNBack.**

**Caleb looks to Bear who is playing the sand. He smiles. **

***POOF* HIIIYAAAA! That's what you get you creeper!**

**What the hell? *POOF* **

**Yes, everyone Melikecake did karate chop Caleb for no apparent reason at all. But thats okay. Caleb sucks anyway.**

**I also want to thank Melikecake for giving me that wonder review that inspired that skit. I almost died laughing when i read that.**

**Anyyyy whooo! I want to tell you guys the first part is a dream so if it is wierd/creepy/spooky/very confusing. Good. Its supposed to be. Why they are dancing? I have no idea it just sounded cool. Last thing. PLease do not kill me after this chapter. You wont get the next chapter if you do so theres a reason nit to kill me!**

**I dont own Max Ride blah blah.**

_I hear my heart thump. The music does the same. Lights flash about._

"_You can't have her." I hear a voice. I turn around by only see dancing figures._

"_You'll never have her back, Olivia." The voice again. Husky. Entrancing. It made what it was saying appealing._

"_She loves me more." I look to the stage. See the lone figure with a glowing red eyes and a clown smile. Thick sharp teeth._

"_You left her." I watch him say. I feel his words cut me. I feel no hate; pain resides._

"_A weak mother." He jumps from the stage. The dancing figures move slightly. His eyes glowing with lust now. Flashing deep reds. I feel myself loving his gaze. The gaze of a lover._

_I feel his hand on my hip. I begin to dance him. My body pleads faster. His body complies. I put my hands up. My hips sway. Why I'm doing this I don't know. All I know is that the pain before is gone. _

_His red eyes glow brighter his grin bigger. I close my eyes. My head swishes from side to side. I drown in his lust. A sickening pleasure. Demonic heaven. _

_I feel him move closer. "Let me take you." His hands slip up. Claws. They tighten. I feel the pin prick of them breaking my skin. "Let me make you forget." The blood falls. I hear the drops hit the floor. Sickening in a new way. The voice, "You won't have to worry my dear." Silk in my ear. More pain. The claws move to my back .They pull me tight. My mind agreeing with my heart, more, more, more._

_The drops still fall making rhythm. He waits for the answer. Make me forget. The words form in my red. Giant red letters. _

_I feel his claws rake my back. My head falls back in silent pain. "Weak. Lonely. Pathetic." Each word cutting deep. Each claw finding a new place to distort. I feel the blood leave. Not kind enough to say good-bye. The drops turn to buckets. I feel my life leave. The glowing red eyes watch me with an animalistic hunger. The clown grin is replaces with a sadistic one._

"_Too bad you would have been lovely to fuck."_

I sit up. What the…holy…son of a… What just went on? Was that a dream? Who was that figure?

I look to my right and see Iggy sleeping peacefully with a grin plastered on his face. 'Pervert,' I laugh internally. I look down to my sides and see the red scratch marks. I gape at them. I lift my shirt up more and see they are in the same spots where I the figure had pierced the skin. How could this have happened? Why did I let that damn figure get so close? Why did I feel so much lust? I didn't even see his face.

I grip my head in my hands as I watch Iggy stir, "Mm, babe, com' mere." He wraps his arm around my waist and I feel a gut retching pain.

I don't yelp or make a sound. The pain is so great that I just go to crying, "Olivia, what's wrong?" Iggy panics.

I blink away the tears and then see the blood soaking through my shirt. My eyes pop out, "Oliv… MAX!" He roars as I gawk at myself. How could…

"What…? Phoenix!" She takes one look at my bloody crying form. "Why aren't you healing yourself?"

At that very moment, I felt incredibly stupid. I laugh as the pain subsides, "Sorry, I forgot."

Iggy pulls my on to his lap and holds me tight in on swift movement, "Olivia, my God, what happened?"

He's hysterical. He's rocking back and forth with me in his arms; crying, "Iggy, I'm okay, I promise."

"How did they get there? Did you do that to yourself?" He pulls me away to stare deep into my eyes.

I look at him like he's speaking a foreign language, "Are you crazy? Why would I ever want to do that?" I practically screech. Is he crazy? What the hell?

He doesn't say another word. I hear Max walk away telling everyone to leave us alone, "I…thought…you were…dying…" He chokes out.

I have just brought him to tears. My love to tears, "I would never leave you, silly. I'm a very selfish girl." I tap his nose and I see a faint smile. I watch him for a few moments then kiss him softly.

"You're a theft too." He smiles his toothy grin then gives me a peck and pulls me closer once again.

"I get to see Bear today." I whisper hardly believing myself. Apparently she's going to the beach with Caleb today.

"Not only you!" He pushes me playfully, "I get to too!" I laugh and get up hearing my stomach growl. I give him a hand. He grabs it and yanks me down on top of him.

"Iggy!" I say breathlessly. I land sprawled all over him; embarrassed too. How can he make me feel like an awkward teenager?

"Yes?" He has his cocky/pervy grin on. I lower my head so it lies on his chest. I look up at him through my eyelashes.

"You can be such a romantic perv sometimes, you know?" His body shakes with a wonderful chuckle.

"All for your benefit," He picks me up and sets me on my feet. The perfect man.

After breakfast is prepared and eaten when head to the skies. The only information we have is that she is on the gulf side of Florida. No specific place or anything. Just the gulf The Voice said. Max said it usually takes like Yoda so there is not much surprise that he didn't tell us much.

"I want to walk on the beach for a little. Max can we please walk on the beach. I am starving for the sand. I want to feel it under my feet. Oh, I want to swim!" Before Nudge continues Max shoves a look her way.

"Please Max; I'd love to go swimming. I don't want my gills to get dry. I want to talk to the fish in the gulf. I've never seen them before. Please let…" Mango flies over to Jelly. He flips under her. She blushes down at him and he smirks a Fang kind of smirk at her.

I laugh, "Nudge you've been teachin' the girl bad habits." She glares at everyone as they enjoy the joke.

"Not funny. Olive." She sneers. My new nickname. I shoot dagger at Max. She just had to tell Fang. _He's my best friend_, whatever Max. Traitor.

"Hey, that's for the thong thing." She points her finger at me.

"Thong?" Iggy raises an eyebrow. We all look at him, "Was it red and lacy?" He holds 'lacy' out smirking.

"Yeah?" Max looks confused. I have a mirrored expression on.

"Remember Max you threw the things you got out. Yeah, I heard you cursing to them when you threw them away. Those were actually ones that I found in Olivia's bag and threw it in the wash and see what would happen."

"YOU LIED!" She flies into me and we plummet to the ground. I laugh hysterically.

"I'm sorry I had too! It was so perfect! You know you have all the other thongs though!" I continue to laugh until I see the two figures on the beach. One large. One tall and lanky.

I swoop away from Max and rush towards my baby. My beautiful baby. I feel the rush of wind from the others, "BEAR!" I screech and the figures stop. I lose my balance and tumble forward doing summersaults.

When I look I notice three figures. All I see from the figures is amusement and hate. The tall blonde girl with vine green eyes stares at me while hiding Bear behind her, "Baby it's me. Mommy. Mommy and Daddy came to take you away from evil Caleb."

My heart rips open, "Who are you? What are you talking about? I am with mommy and daddy."

The Flock may have landed behind me but all I can see is the glowing red eyes and clown grin of Caleb's face.

**No Caleb is not the guy from the dream. He at the moment just looks like him. Um... and i don't know if ill get the chapter up tomorrow cause of a football gamee... sorryyy. Ahh... Try and think hard of who the blond girl could be. You've seen her beforeeeeee. Oh and hate Caleb not me! XD**


	29. You Lie! You Lie Olivia!

**HEYYYYY! I GOT THIS UP! Late I know but its still Friday so ha ha! Emotional Chapter and one with lots of colorful lang! WHooo!**

**Shout outs!**

**Melikecake: Another hilarious review I thank you so much! I think most of your questions will be answered in the chapter so read on!**

**Lara D: Yes, you are still my favorite reviewer because you have pretty much been here from the beginning when there was less than 10 chapters. And Caleb did sadly r-ay-p-e Phe... Stupid... mother... *cough* You'll have to tell me where i said he didn't. I'll have to fix it. Thank you for tell me!**

**Um... that's all for now! I don't own Max Ride. I wish i didn't own Caleb but i do so I'll have to live...**

The pain feels foreign, like it is a pain that I should never feel, "Bear, I mean it. I'm mommy."

She glares at me, which usually I would think is cute but now it's just a knife, "No, you're Olivia. You left me in detention. You can't be my mommy."

I watch Caleb smile and pull her closer. I stare at her until he speaks, "She's all mine Olivia. She is Irene and I's baby now." (**A/N Remember? The Venus?**)

"Irene?" I hear a voice from behind me. I don't turn around my eyes on my world. My baby. She scowls from behind her biological father and her adoptive mother. How could she pick that wretched Barbie over me? The one whom went through hours of labor just to give birth to her.

The beach turns to an eerie silence. All I can hear is a loud thumping heart. Not a scared heart but one in love, "Are you the boy from…" She trails off. I hear a step.

"Yeah but what are you doing with him?" I hear disgust in the voice. I look down at my hands. I should have brought her with me the first time and none of this would have ever happened. Mothers do not leave their darling babies. They take them where ever they go no matter the cost.

"He…he let me out…" She stutters. Is she in love with Mango.

"Nudge…Nudge…" I hear Jelly whisper frantically. "She has lust on her. Not love. Bring Mango back."

That is when I look up and see the pair closing the space between each other. There is something odd about this girl and I am not letting her take advantage of him, "Mango." I speak. Hoarsely at best, which is quite pathetic I must say.

Yet, it snaps him out f her stupor. He stares at me; I shake my head and look to Caleb. He begins to chuckle, "Now isn't that funny! A plant and a freakin' bird!"

I feel my anger flare up. I look down at Bear and see her glaring at Mango. 'He was going to take her mommy away.' I know she's thinking.

"Bear, you have to listen to me. Caleb lied to you or something. You know that I love you more than anything. I would give up anything for you." I clasp my hands together and _beg_. "I told you that Caleb is a bad man. That he hurt mommy really bad. I told you not to listen to him no matter what!"

"You lie! You lie, Olivia! Daddy has been nice to me! He gives me treats and makes sure I am okay. He gets me new clothes when I want them! He took me to see Mickey Mouse! You said we couldn't ever go! He lets me try and fly! He even let me pick my new mommy! Me! He let me pick." She points to her chest; breaking my heart all over again.

I feel an invisible bullet pierce my heart. I curl up into a ball and fall over to my side. I close my eyes shut tight and hope this is only a nightmare. That Bear really didn't pick the plant mutant Irene over me. That we're all in a big double bed curled up together keeping warm. Iggy is whispering to Bear making her giggle like bells. I would be smiling. Iggy would…is a wonderful dad for Bear. Then Bear would fall asleep and Iggy would move her to her bed. He would curl up beside me and trace circles and other shapes on my face or arms humming a random melody. I would sigh contently and drift off to a peaceful sleep in Iggy's strong arms.

But this is a nightmare. She did pick the other girl. I am alone without my baby. How can he be so cruel? He knows she should not be with him! He raped me! He left and didn't do anything while I took care of her night and day half starving. I know he was the one that restricted our food. The one that made us exercise night and day.

"You never could have won, Olivia. I am the better parent." I hear the smirk in his voice. I feel the spark of rage. The rage trying to catch the kindle on fire; but the kindle is soaking wet.

"Fuck you are!" I hear Iggy growl, "You planted false things in that poor girl's mind! You raped Olivia for God's fucking sake! She would have been with her the whole time if you hadn't made those bastards starve them! You probably made sure that they would be too weak to take Bear! You are one sick, selfish, lying bastard, Caleb! You don't deserve to be a father!" I feel Iggy's warm arms wrap themselves around my cold body. I move towards his warmth with no thought.

I hear a whimper, "Daddy I want to leave! I don't want to see her anymore! She's so weird! She knows what she did!" I whimper myself; Iggy pulls me closer.

"Nudge?" Jelly whispers.

"Yeah, gurl?" Nudge whispers back. I feel Iggy go up an incline. My heart breaks for the third time that night. I am leaving my chick. My real biological chick. The chick I swore for when the doctors tried to take her away. The chick I would go to the next galaxy and back again for. He had to take her. Take my beautiful baby chick.

"What does blackish-gray mean?" I listen to the curiosity in her voice.

"Who are you seeing it on love?" I know Nudge already knows the answer. She's just playing along.

"On…Olivia…" She barely makes a sound when she states her answer. It's nice to have bird hearing.

"It is called heartbreak. Remember how gloomy and miserable it looks because someone feels that once in their life. No matter how hard you try not to get it." Nudge states the facts. The horrid disgusting facts.

A Week Later: Still Somewhere in Florida

"Pancakes!" I hear Iggy chime. I listen to the scurry of feet. I smile and stretch a little. I don't get up; I just simply turn back over and close my eyes. I am not hungry. I haven't been for a week. Nothing sounds good to me. They feed me protein drinks since I only feel like drinking. Not alcohol. Please, Iggy would kill me then bring me back and say sorry. I don't feel like dying just yet. I want _her_ back to me first.

Iggy walks in with two plates of steaming pancakes. Both of them stacked precariously, "Hey, Phe."

Now that everyone is calling me 'Olive' he likes to call me Phe because he wants a nickname for me that isn't like 'pookie bear' or 'my snuffle wuffle.' "Hey, yourself," I turn over and smile at his beautiful face.

"How you feeling?" Iggy had stopped with the smart ass remarks and other comments and became very blunt, to my dislike.

"Like shit. I feel like my heart is not even here. That there's a big bleeding spot where it should be and no matter what I do to try and heal it, it comes right back." I look at the pancakes and sigh. They looked perfect but I still didn't want them, at all.

"I have no idea what to say to that." He looks down at his hands. I slip mine into one of his. He smiles up at me.

"You don't have to say anything; you just have to be here for me." I slid over next to him and lean on him; I feel some of the pain wash away but it still stays and lets me know I still don't have everything.

"You know we will get her back." He places the plates on the bed side table and looks at me with smoldering eyes.

"I can't feel like I can be certain about anything like that right now." I sigh. How sad the truth was. I can't even believe that I will get my daughter back. The things Caleb can do to me…

"If you keep being so doubtful it will never happen. You have to plan for the worst but always look at the great things. You have to be optimistic." He kisses my cheek. He lies down next to me and gazes.

"It's so hard to do those things Iggy, so incredibly hard!" I whisper almost beginning to cry once more.

He wraps his arm around my collar bone and pulls me down on to the pillow, "I know this situation is difficult but you just can't look down at it. You have to push for the good. Yes, it's good to look at the bad every once in awhile to stay realistic but looking at the good is just as important."

"Thank you, Iggy." I look up at his face with some tears in my eyes.

"You're turning into a blubbering blubber filled beluga whale!" He kisses my nose.

I smile, "Did you come up with all that on your own?" He rolls his eyes and softly captures my lips.

**I hope all of your questions were answered. And no Bear is not brainwashed at all. Not one little bit. She's just really gullible. Plus she's six. Oh and i love Iggy. Phe is one lucky bird kid! XP**


	30. Home Alone

**HEYYYY! I hope you missed me! But i gotta tell you some news before anything. NOw something happened with my family and i might not update for a couple of days. i hope you understand!**

**Shout outs!**

**Melikecake: I don't know what its about you but God youre reviews always make me laugh theyre really great. I thank you for them. And you can't kill Caleb yet i still need him for very important parts of the story. And Irene is a solid plant... person thing...? Idk but Bear pretty naive soo u can only blame Caleb. And please refrain from trying to put a saddle on Iggy and/or Fang. um... they dont like it. SOmething about egos or whateverr. hehe.**

**Next order of Business. I need a beta people. I know it sounds like i'm getting lazy but i just need someone to check the mistakes. You can beta this story or my Naruto fic if you wanna. Just PM me. (all the other betas ive looked at havent answered and the one that did... well you no)**

**ON with the story. I do not own Max Ride.**

About Three Days Later

"Fang, what the hell are we going to do? She's freakin' losing feathers!" Filters to my ears as I lay awake at 2 am. Fang and Max have been having these kinds of arguments over me for frequently now that Max has become more protective of me. It only makes it worse, she's the same age as me and acting like a mother!

"She's losing feathers?" I barely hear as he whispers.

"Yes, only a couple but I don't want her to start losing handfuls or something but if she keeps losing them she's not going to be able to fly soon."

"We have to get Bear back. I don't know what Caleb put in her head but it's nothing but lies. I don't know how were…"

"We can fly to Detention and get the orders for the famine. And maybe the stats of the kids when they were in there. To show her that Olivia couldn't take her if they were to survive to get her back." Fang interrupts. I wait for Max to scold him.

"That's brilliant! We can't take everyone though, it will take too long. Do you think it should be you and I?"

"I don't know. Olivia might want to come." I can imagine Fang shaking his head.

"I really don't want to leave the kids in the hands of the married couple…" Max frowns. **(A/N The rest of the actions that they will do will be imagined. I don't want to say 'I can imagine' like a million more times**)

"That's a great point, no doubt; but she will be furious if we just leave." Fang starts to pace, his footsteps quiet fast.

"Fang, stop trying to over complicate things. We can just tell her. She'll understand." Max gives him a hopeful smile.

"I doubt it. She'll want to come. It is her daughter to begin with." Fang points out.

"But I doubt she wants her chicks with the couple either." Max counters.

"I think we should just talk to her about it." Fang stops pacing for a moment.

"Phe, where are you?" I smile. Iggy always has the sense when to wake up. He snakes his arms around my waist and pulls me towards his chest, "Ah, found you."

"Mm," Is all that escapes from my mouth; he pulls me tight to his chest humming a bit. I sigh. He always seems to warm me up.

Max must have agreed with Fang because I hear them walk up the stairs and down to the end of the hall. I even hear Fang slip into the room, even if he is the Silent Wonder. Max walks over to my side and when she is about to poke me I just smile and look over at her. She gives me a surprised expression but it morphs into an eye roll.

Fang takes a very violent rode with Iggy. He straight up punches his shoulder, "What! What do you want! Phe get back!" I look at him with a sarcastic 'thanks' look. He proceeds to glare at Fang. Fang only snickers a bit, "So what is this about? It better be good it's like… 2 AM?" He growls.

I can't help but giggle a little. Iggy strains his neck to smile at me and takes my hand, "Since Olivia already knows we'll fill you in, Iggy."

Fang looks over to me a little surprised but let's Max continue, "Fang and I think that we should go and get the orders and stats that show what happened leading up to Olivia leaving without," She pauses; smiling sheepishly at me. "We think that Fang and I should just go because it's faster and that we don't want to leave the flock with the married couple. So we think its best that you two stay here and watch over everyone."

Iggy stays silent so a couple moments making the air tense. It is really my decision but I do want Iggy to agree with me also, "I agree. What about you, Phe?"

I take a deep breath. I look to Fang, who gives me a kind smile, Iggy looks at me with a concerned look, and Max raises an eyebrow, "Against my better judgment I will not put up a fight but you have to tell everyone where you are going. And if you take more than two weeks, I am coming after you."

"Deal," Max sticks out her hand. I grab it and we shake on it.

"Now, can I go to bed? I'm tired!" Iggy whines. Max rolls her eyes.

"No funny business while we're gone!" Fang whispers as he closes the door.

"I can promise that." Iggy pulls me down bedside him.

"You are such a perv." I snuggle closer.

He pushes me away, "I take that as an insult."

"Since when so you take that as an insult? What happened to 'you gotta love that about me' or 'I bet you think it's sexy'?" I frown at him, what is up with this sudden change of heart?

He shrugs, "I just thought I would change it up a bit."

I roll my eyes and snuggle up against him sighing contently, "I love you, Iggy."

"I love you too Sara…I mean Phe."

"Iggy!" I gasp. I look up to see his snickering face. I glare at him.

He kisses my forehead, "Olivia," He kisses my nose. "You know there is no one but you." He kisses my lips making my smile and melt. Melt into the little happiness I have left without _her_. I never knew she could mean so much to me and have such a big part of my life until now. Iggy helps me feel better with these kind kisses. The meaningful hugs bring some of the joy back. He knows that he can't bring it all back by himself but he sure is going to try.

I giggle after he stops kissing me, "There better not be."

I kiss his neck, "I've never loved someone before. I've had crushes I will admit but defiantly not what I feel for you." He hugs me close and I bury my face into the place where his neck meets his shoulder.

I fall asleep in his arms just like that. Curled up right next to him. When he wakes up for breakfast I groggily follow him and sit on one of the stools **(A/N They're in a beach house that's deserted)**.

"Do you want any bacon?" Iggy lays a piece of bacon right in front of me. I look down at the perfect piece of bacon. I pick it up and look at it. I take a bite. I don't taste that much.

"I don't think my taste buds are working yet." I look gloomily at the bacon. I used to love bacon like nothing else mattered, but now something matters more.

"That's okay. Just don't say my food tastes bad. I have feelings." He smirks and goes back to working on the food.

Everyone eventually comes down and smiles at me. They are happy that I am with them today. Tay-Tay hugs me from behind on my stool, "Glad to see ya, Olive." I give her a playful punch on the shoulder.

When everyone sits down in the family room Max stands up, "Fang and I…"

"Are getting married?" Nudge blurts outs.

"Max your pregnant?" Dylan gasps.

Max frowns, "No and no. We are going to Detention to find the papers to prove to…Bear… that her mom isn't lying and Caleb is."

"WHOO! I agree!" Gazzy smiles, "I wanna see little Bear again!"

"Me too!" Crystal smiles to Gazzy as she stands up.

"Us too." Angel and Daman raise their hands.

"We are so in!" Nudge, Jelly, and Tiger smile at me.

"Are Iggy and Olive going too?" Tay-Tay looks hopefully towards me.

"No. We are staying so you two don't get into any trouble." I wave a finger at the pair. Tay-Tay rolls her eyes.

"I wish I could come but I'll stay here and make sure those two don't get into anything." Mango waves a finger at Iggy and I. I smile to myself. Like he could really stop Iggy from kissing me.

**HEYYY! Doesn't suck for Phe and Ig... Eh i dont think so besides the waiting what could possibly go wrong?**


	31. The Only Finger

**HEYYY! I want to say sorry for not updating yesterday. I was just so tired... Life has just got real crazy. Anyway, i probably will try and get some up tomorrow and Friday! Whoo!**

**Shout Outs!**

**Melikecake: I would love to thank you for the concern. But don't worry too much were doing pretty well. So the stories only gnna be effected by being late a day or two. No worries. Also... i'm sorry but i don't think its possible to do what you would just love to do to my story. I am truely sorry. I agree with you on killing Caleb but his end will come in do time. I don't know how yet but soonishhh. I am a little freaked out about you "not" being in the army and "not" having missiles "not" pointing at Caleb. I'm just glad your finger is away from that shiny red button! XD**

**Okay i wanted to give you guys a Character Chart. I know there's like a billgillion Characters an you need to know them. So here's a Chart!**

**Phoenix/Phe/Olivia/Olive: She's about 20 years old, give or take a couple months. Mom of Bear. Hates Caleb. Loves Iggy. Flame-y hair, She has green eyes.**

**Iggy: Pretty much the same from the books but he's around 20 too. Loves Phe and Bear. There are no words to describe how much Iggy hates Caleb so i am leaving it at that. Oh, and he can see cause of Phe.**

**Fang: Same old tall dark and handsome as hell. 20ish. Dad of Mango. **

**Max: Same old leader type girl. Her hair is brown here. She's almost 21 since she's the oldest out of everyone. Moma to Mango.**

**Dylan: Ah, i think i gave him green eyes? Or was it Hazel? If you figure it out tell me. Cause i am too tired to remember. 20ish too. Husband to Tay-Tay.**

**Tay-Tay/Taylor: Closer to 19 then 20. But she is a blond blue eyes beauty. Wife to Dylan.**

**Angel: Still has her cute little riglets. She's 12 years old. Not as creepy as she was in Fang the book.**

**Damon: Is a cute little red haired boy with a splash of freckles. He's 12 and 1/2. I give him blue eyes since i don't think i have given him a color yet. Is brother to Crystal.**

**Nudge: Around 17. She's pretty much the same but she acts a little more like a horny teenager with a boyfriend. She is not a floozy people. She just doesn't know what to do with all the raging emotions and harmones and blahhhh blahhh blah.**

**Tiger: Has a little afro, not like major disco one but a little one. He has nice dark choclate eyes. He's about 16.**

**Gazzy: Same cute little bomber that we just love! Yet, he's 14. Geez, kids grow up so fast *sniffle***

**Crystal/Ruby: Is about 14 and 1 half. She has curly scarlet hair with sky blue eyes. She is Damon's big sistaa!**

**Mango: He's about 14. Is Max and Fang's son. He's a test tube baby so don't flip out because no Fang and Max did not do anything like that. They simply had their DNA stolen. He has black hair like his pop's and his mum's brown eyes.**

**Jelly/Jellyfish: She is Tiger's little sister. She has shoulder lenght brown hair with almost black brown eyes. She's 13.**

**Bear: Bear is Caleb and Olivia's daughter. Not to be mean but she is a rape baby. Horribly Caleb did rape Olivia. Bear has blond hair with natural red highlights. She has hazel eyes. She is only about 6 and a half.**

**Caleb: Caleb is a Wolfie/Eraser. He is Bear's biological father. He's pretty much the bad guy for most of the story. He has alomost white blond hair with piercing blue eyes.**

**Irene: Is going to become important later so i included her. She is blonde with very stunning bright green eyes. She is a cross between a Venus Fly Trap and human. (creepy i know). Her age is not really known since her life is one plant cycle.**

**Ah, that's all the main-ish characters. if you think some of that is wrong tell me and i'll fix it. i am so dang tired... Now disclaimer and story! **

**I do not own Max Ride. Only if i had wings baby, i would freakin own that story.**

Day One: Take Off

"Be back soon, got that?" Gazzy looks sternly at Fang.

Fang laughs, "I will don't worry about it."

"MAX! I'm going to miss you so, so, so, much!" Angel runs up and hugs Max tightly around the waist.

"Angel, you've been away longer than two weeks from us," Max rolls her eyes. Angel is still the baby of the family.

"SO! This is different!" She scolds Max for being so stupid not to know that.

"Okay if you say so." Max wraps her arms around the head full of ringlets. When she untangles her arms she gives Angel a kiss on the head.

Iggy and Mango both give Fang a bro hug and step away. I smile to Max and we do our version of a bro hug, "Gurl you betta be careful. If ya do it at least use protection." I wink as she gapes at me. Iggy snickers with me as all we receive from the leader is a death glare.

Everyone gives them hugs once more. Iggy and I watch the family scene from afar. All I can think of is Bear. Bear's life is in their hands now. It's a cute scene really. Everyone almost crying but still happy that this is happening.

My eyes lock with Fang's for a moment but a whole conversation was carried out.

"We'll be as fast as we can, Phe."

"You better be damn fast. I want my baby."

"Stop being so pushy. I can be very slow, you know."

"Please, don't, you know I am only kidding. Just bring those papers back. She needs to believe me."

"I know. I don't know what would happen if that had happened to Mango. We will be as fast as we can."

"Thank you so much. I really love you." I watch a grin spread across his face.

"I'm sorry but I don't feel the same way, Phe." He calls. Everyone looks at him as if he is crazy. I only roll my eyes, "I love you too, girl. Make sure nothing gets broken."

I salute him, "Yes! Sir!"

Everyone laughs. Max looks back at me with teary eyes, "Olivia, we will try our damnedest to get those papers back here! You will get your baby back no matter what! I know you would do the same for me. This is a thank you for letting me see what Fang really meant to me."

Max looks up at Fang, "Yeah, it took you long enough." He kisses her forehead.

"EW! KISSING!" Angel and Damon shout together. They laugh and run back into the deserted house. I smile. Those two have no idea, well maybe Angel does, what they are destined to be. The rest of the group follows suit besides Iggy and I.

"Please be back soon," I whisper. What if they never come back? What if they get captured? What if the papers are not there?

"Olivia, listen. We will do our best to be back in two weeks. We will fly as fast as we can to Detention or where ever Voice says it is." Max smiles.

"I am going to die with worry by the end of those two weeks…" I murmur. This is really happening. They are really leaving without me to go and find the papers that will bring my baby back.

"No, you won't you have Iggy and the rest of the Flock to worry about too." Fang smiles and hits my shoulder.

"Yeah, my bombs, Gazzy's farts and Crystal's temper, the married couple, Angel and her demon, Nudge and her lust puppy, and not to mention Mango and Jellyfish." Iggy counts the couples off.

"I guess, I do have a lot to worry about here but it doesn't mean I won't be waiting." I point at the two.

"Oh, we know. You're obsessed with that baby but who wouldn't she's a cutie!" Max smiles and spreads her wings. Fang does the same. They shoot up into the air blowing my hair everywhere. Just like flames.

Day Four: Day of Crystal and Gasman

I yawn. I look over and see Iggy is already gone to make breakfast. I don't know how he can get up so early every morning just to make a giant breakfast for everyone.

I groan and climb out of bed. I wish there was nothing such as morning. It would make life so much easier. It could just be afternoon and I would be well rested and I wouldn't ever have to deal with morning breath again!

"Gaz! Stop! That tickles!" I peer into the room that, I don't know how we agree to let them pick their own rooms, Crystal and Gasman share.

"But your face looks so cute! All red! Like ruby!" Gasman chuckles.

I hear the anger in Crystal's voice, "GASMAN! QUIT IT!" I hear a thud as she tackles him to the floor.

"Crystal, that ain't fair! You can't just pin me with crystals!" Gasman pouts.

"Yes, I can. I just did. You are not getting any breakfast at all!" She cackles until she sees me tapping my foot outside the door.

"What did I tell you about pinning people?" I give her a motherly 'well?' look.

Crystal sighs. She walks over to Gasman and kisses his forehead, "Good enough?"

I smirk, "Excellent." I watch Gasman's face turn bright red as the crystals recede.

"BREAKFAST!" Iggy calls up the stairs. I smile as all the chicks run out of their rooms down the stairs to whatever delicious food Iggy happened to make.

"Get up you two!" I kick Dylan and Tay-Tay's door. I don't look in because I would love to not lose my appetite.

I watch Crystal and Gazzy fight over a random pile of eggs until Iggy slaps them with a spatula. Crystal won. Gasman growls at Iggy. Iggy snickers as he watches Gasman walk over and sit next to Crystal. She smiles and scoots closer making Gasman blush.

"Cute, eh?" Iggy raises an eyebrow. Gasman murmurs something nice into Crystal's ear making her blush.

"It's always cute to watch them tease each other. Its child's play but still ever so cute." Crystal punches Gasman's arm.

"What was that for?" He glares at her. He turns his head and whispers "Ow," to himself.

"For calling me a pretty girl. I am not a girl." She huffs. Always a tomboy like Phe, I smile proudly.

"She's your mini-me?" Iggy nudges me.

"No, she's just a hard core tomboy. She'll be one hard ass bitch." I smile, "But will make the best kind of mother." Crystal is caring and sweet but is very protective. Her temper may be her down fall though.

"Oh, well then you're an ugly boy," Gasman smiles. I nearly fall out of my chair.

Crystal did not take this as Gazzy had hoped she would. She punches him again, "NOW, what was that for?"

"I'm not ugly you…you Meanie!" She leaves her empty plate and races outside.

"I had not expected her to say Meanie." I smile, "She must really like Mr. Wrong-All-The-Time."

"Hey, be nice. He's trying. Girls are really confusing to a fourteen year old." Iggy scowls.

"I know. You say like it gets easier though." I give him my best 'really?' look. He smirks.

"Only when you know that she loves you back." He wraps his arms around me and kisses my neck.

"I'm going to talk to Crystal." I break from his grasp. He pouts as I walk to the door.

"I take back what I said! It just gets worse afterwards!" I give him the only finger that would make him snicker. I smile at the beautiful sound.

**I want to say sorry for a boring chapter. It seems really short... Oh well. You guys can pick which couple will have a day next! WHoo! Go choices!**


	32. You Can Only Have It One Way Tonight

**HEYYYYY! Sorry i didn't get anything up yesterday. Its been... emotional to say the least lately. But everything should be back to normal after this weekend! WHOO! I even ade the chapter longer for you guys.**

**Shout outs!**

**Lara D: I was starting to get scared! I was all where is her reviews? Oh no! I lost herrrrrr! But i didn't. Dude i totally understand about the other fan fics pulling you. I totally understand, it happens to me all the time!**

**Melikecake Or at least i think it was you: I laugh at so many things on FF by parents are all why are you laughing. they never believe its because i'm reading something... I hope they dont think i'm not drugs or something... that would be a bit bad... And i have to love your swearing. i love stars oh so much! XD**

**On with the disclaimer... I still do not own Max Ride. *Sigh* **

**STORY TIME! **

Day Seven: Day of Tay-Tay and Dylan 

"We're going to the beach, yeah! We're going to the beach, yeah!" Angel marches straight for the beach. I laugh as Damon shakes his head at the girl.

"You act like a kid so much!" He smiles at her.

"Like you're so much old than me!" She whorls around and glares at him.

He laughs, "Are you going to keep marching, Halo?"

She deliberately turns her whole body away from him and begins to march again, "We are going to the beach! WHOO! We are going to the beach! WHOO!"

Damon watches her with love. Why does everyone in this flock have to be in their own love story, "Is it me or is everyone in their own little soap opera or something?"

I look up at Iggy amazed, "Love story?"

"Yeah, that one," He smiles at me. I feel my heart skip a couple beats, my stomach twirl, and my cheeks heat up, "Are you okay…wait… never mind. You're just blushing."

"Shut up," I pout. He pulls me closer and rubs my arm.

"But you look so uncomfortable for once," He kiss my head. He may not see it but I roll my eyes, "I saw that. Don't doubt it."

"Will you quit reading my mind?" I ask to Angel and Iggy.

"Sorry, Phe, I'm not doing anything." Angel smiles.

"For once," Damon snickers.

Angel gives him a pout, "That's not nice."

"I'm sorry." He looks sincerely concerned.

"Gotcha!" Angel runs on to the sand away from a chasing Damon.

I look up at Iggy and he is smiling watching the pair run off. I will admit they are cute little love birds. They seem closer than ever. They were close, as unreal as that sounds, before the mission then something changed and now they are the best of friends. I hope it will turn out well.

"Hey, little lady what are you doing all alone?" A blond surfer calls from his group. He looks about our age. I look to Tay-Tay. Dylan said he would catch up with us later since he was tired. Iggy and I gave the pair weird looks after hearing that.

"I'm not alone." She shots me a confused glance. I shrug. They better stay away from her; Dylan has a mean jealousy streak.

"But where's your bo then?" He strides right up to her and takes her by the waist. Iggy takes a step forward. I shake my head.

She glares at him, "My _husband_ is back at the house."

He stares at her awed. I catch his dark haired friend checking me out. I am not even showing that much skin! I have my nice scarlet cover-all on. All he can see if my pearly white skin. My wings are hidden under the cover-all so I don't have to worry, "How old are you?"

"Ah, twenty. What do I look like to you?" Tay-Tay steps out of his grasp. She scowls at his other friends who start to check her out too. Their eyes linger to long on her chest for me to just not do anything.

"Leave her alone." I growl. All eyes turn to me. Iggy tries to put a hand around my waist but I brush it off. Being a bird kid gives you the advantage of height, I stand right up in his face, "If you don't make like a bee and buzz off you're going to have some trouble on your hands. Leave the girl alone."

He grabs my waist and pulls me close to him, "Does that mean I can have you?" His friends snicker. I can feel Iggy's anger and jealous roll off him in waves.

"Yeah, you can have me one way only, though." I smile seductively.

"Oh? How is…" I swiftly bring my knee up with so much force that he jumps up. He lets out a squeak. The other guys stare at me in horror.

"Aren't you happy? That felt so good." I say in a high cheery voice before turning around and walking on to the beach.

"THAT BITCH!" The blond screams, his voice still sounding a bit high.

"Olivia! How could you do that?" Tay-Tay gapes.

I smirk, "He is not touchin' my gurl then tryin' to get in my pants! I will not take that!" I sound a bit like Nudge using her Brooklyn accent. Tay-Tay laughs.

"Remind me never to piss you off again." Iggy whispers into my ear.

"Dear, I would never do that to you! That's a hit below the belt!" I snicker.

Tay-Tay rolls her eyes, "Well, aren't you cool. You can make a pun!"

Iggy pulls me closer yet again, I lay my head on his shoulder and smile at the kids. They are all swimming, "C'mon! We have to find somewhere else. Not so close to people." I wave to them. I look over to the bunch of people. I see girls sun bathing, some guys playing Frisbee, and fat people lounging in chairs under umbrellas.

"I think we should do that on the beach." Iggy points to a couple rolling around in sand making out. The whole Flock looks at the pair with horror.

I raise my eyebrows, "Are you kidding?"

"Yes, I am." He smirks. This boy can be so pervy sometimes.

"GUYS!" Dylan waves as he runs to catch up with us.

"What's up?" Iggy smiles as we find a spot where we can finally take out our wings. No other people. I take of my cover-all to reveal a holster top bikini. It has a skull on the left side in red. The background is black with tiny red skulls. Instead of a bikini bottom I wear red short with black skulls all over it.

I laugh as Tay-Tay dramatically takes her long shirt off to show her beautiful blue bikini. I roll my eyes as she flips her hair to look back at an astonished Dylan. He smiles evilly and runs over to her instantly placing his hands on her.

I am thankful that Nudge decided to wear a one piece and does not reveal that much and keeps everything close because otherwise I think Tiger would have had a heart attack. Angel has a cute flowery one piece on while Jelly has a dark tankini on. Too much of Gasman's amusement Crystal is wearing a ruby red bikini. I think he just likes it because he gets to see a lot of skin, Iggy's pervy ways are rubbing off on the poor innocent boy.

I try and keep my eyes off of Iggy, but I do take a couple glances. I have to bite my lip. God, how could I end up with a guy as hot and sexy and handsome and just amazing as Iggy? He may be pale up he still has some muscles to show off. He must work out or something because I don't know how he could have all this muscle. Biceps, triceps, pectorals, and abdominal. By golly!

"Mm, Mm, Mm!" I slip. Iggy looks at me from the other beach towel. I stare start at the water watching Tay-Tay splash Dylan.

Iggy chuckles, "Do you like what you see?" My face explodes with heat as I see a smirk spread across his face, "Shy are we?"

"Shut up Iggy." I smile. "It's not like you can rip your eyes away from me." I turn my head quickly and catch him red faced, HAHA get it?

"It's your turn to shut up now." He growls. I scoot closer and just as I am about to kiss his cheek he turns his head and I get his lips instead.

"EW!" Jelly screams pointing.

Mango looks to where she is pointing, "PG! My God! Keep it PG guys!" Dylan and he snicker.

"Oh, don't laugh Dylan. I can't believe you're still awake. You and your wife made so much noise last night!"

"Mango? What is Phe talking about?" Jelly looks up at Mango, her eyes full of curiosity.

Mango's cheek flush but Jelly seems to take no notice, "They were up really late talking."

I laugh. He didn't have to lie. They weren't making any noise at all, "Oh, well I am totally glad we couldn't hear them!" She smiles and swims out to Angel.

Mango shoots an evil glare towards me. I only shrug sending Iggy into fits of chuckles, "You know they were out like a light last night right?"

I let out a laugh, "Yup, but I had to get the fire off of my ass."

"Yeah, just let me burn." Iggy turns away letting his wings face me.

"You know I didn't mean it like that." I place a hand on his shoulder. He doesn't move. I start to draw shapes down his arm. He still doesn't move. I grip on of his wings and gentle pull it out. Run my fingers down. The feathers are so soft. He lets out a content sigh, "Hm, looks like I found your weak…"

He snaps his wing it and turns on his back, "No."

"What?"

"That's not my weakness." He takes my hand and squeezes it, "You are."

I give him my 'really' look, "How?"

He looks at me with surprise all over his features, "How? You're asking me how? Because you are the most beautiful thing in my world! I would do anything for you! When I saw that guy hold you earlier I was about to explode. No one is allowed to do something to you that you don't like! You made me _see_ again! I freakin' love you so much! If anyone would hurt you I would hurt too. I wouldn't be able to live without you."

My heart feels like it could just burst. I stare into his lifeless eyes and feel a tear fall. I sniffle, "God, Iggy do you have to make me cry?" He pulls me into a tight hug.

I smile and sigh, "I would die without you too." He arms tighten as Angel and Jelly race all the way from the beach to Iggy and I.

"We're hungry!" They shout.

Iggy squeezes me one more time, "Okay let's head home then."

Iggy and everyone besides Tay-Tay and I race off to the house, "Wow, what boyfriends we have."

"Yeah, I know. But at least they don't make us cook." Yes, I may be a good cook but it is just not that fun for me.

Tay-Tay and I laden with all the beach towels, the umbrella, and trowels walk slowly back to the house. Then we hear the voice we never wished to hear again, "Look they got wings guys."

On cue we spin around and lock eyes with the gang of surfers again, "You wanna break 'em?"

I stare at the black haired boy that had checked me out, "It would be my pleasure." I hear a whisper in my ear, then a hand over my mouth as another hand wraps around my waist. I try and let out a screams but the hand muffles it, "We're going to have a lot of fun tonight!"

I look over to see Tay-Tay is in a worse position as I am. Her guy is grouping her. I shoot daggers at him but he takes no notice. He just keeps up with terrorizing Tay-Tay. I could heat up but I can't because they could just have another guy take hold of me. And it would also burn my bikini off. The blond walks up to me. He takes a hold of me and squeezes so hard I feel the tears rush down my cheeks, "You can only have me one way tonight baby."

His friends snicker as they push us away from our belongings. _ANGEL! HELP!_ I scream and scream but I get no answer, "And it's gonna be rough!"

I hear a whimper from Tay-Tay as he grabs her. How could this be happening again? How could I be so stupid? I should have made one of the guys stay back with us. I could have just left the damn guy alone and I wouldn't even been worrying about this right not. Damnit.

**PLease do not kill me. This is still a Tay-Tay and Dylan day. You just have to wait till next chapter that will be coming up on monday... No bird kids were hurt in the making of the next chapter! I promise... well may be a nose bleed but that's it!**


	33. Sherlock Holmes

**HEYYY! I bet you guys missed me! I hope you did. I wanna say i'm kindda sorry for the cliff. Only a little tho. XD**

**Shout outs!**

**To Everyone: I get it we hate surfers now. So watch out when you go to the beach. The surfers are watching!**

**Melikecake: I do long your little review stories. They always make me laugh always. And i love your friends nickname its way better than any one of mine. (Ex. Traffic Cone and FLAME ON!)**

**Lara D: I want to tell you there is horrible horrible graphic content in this chapter i really should change... HAHA! Gotcha! Yeah, it's better clean as always. XD And i named the guy Drew just for you! That even rhymed! WHOO!**

**kelardry: I donno if i can add anymore charactors to this story. Its hard enough to involve all of them and stuff. But i will think about the kids thing later on (HINT Like in the epilogue maybe HINT) And i will defintly try and work them in! Because im a sucker for bambi eyes... Yeah i admit it. XP**

**DISCLAIMERRRR! Um... Yeah i totally sadly horribly terribly *SIGH* do not own Max Ride...**

Day of Tay-Tay and Dylan Cont.

Being herded like cattle is not a fun experience at all. Neither is being man handled, "Stay there." The blond or Drew, funny all the bad guys have 'C' names, as I now know his name to be. I look at the bed. Now, I would be scared of a guy who had normal shirts not Marvel X-Men on them. I look at my hands. Metal handcuffs, not the easiest thing to burn through. It would be hard to control the heat at the magnitude, "You ain't getting out of those 'cuffs for a while." He grins evilly.

I sigh bored, "Are you trying to scare me or something? I've been through this routine before. So if you're gonna do something new and exciting, please just get it over with."

His expression starts out surprised and confused then it turns to anger. From the chair in the corner of the room he takes off his white T-shirt; however, when he tries to push me on to the bed, like all the other guys in movies do, I quickly dodge. This frustrates Drew, this makes me smile. He had dead cow reflexes, "I thought you were going to make this easy."

I scoot across the room once more away from him, "So you thought I was just going to lie on the bed and let you rape me? That was before I knew you can't catch a girl." That's when I trip over something and fall flat on my butt.

I let out a huff knowing I was beaten by… boxers? Really? I have to resort to violence because of boxers? What has the world come too? "Looks like you've ran shit out of…"

I smack him hard in the nose with the heel of my foot, "You are a sad excuse for a rapist you know."

"AH! DAMNIT! MY BALLS AND NOW MY NOSE! YOU FUCKING BITCH!" He grips his nose as blood squirts out in between his fingers.

I kneel down and look him in the eye, "It's my job, dumb ass." I kick him in the ass on my way out to look for Tay-Tay.

I find Tay-Tay sitting contently in the kitchen sipping some coffee, "What took you so long?"

"I like to give them some room to change their mind before shocking the hell out of them." I look at the pitiful boys lying around the island in the kitchen.

"Well, I doubt those guys are going to mess with either of us again, what'd you do to your guy?" I walk over to the sliding doors and watch my whole arm heat up and melt the 'cuffs. 'Not too bad, I will say so myself.'

"I heeled him in the nose. He's probably still in there cursing my name." I chuckle. I wish I could do that and a lot more to Caleb right now.

"He doesn't know your name, Phe." She rolls her eyes. She throws her coffee mug into the sink shattering it with a giggle.

"Well, he thinks it's bitch so I'm just going to leave it at that." I laugh at my pathetic joke and the shattering noise.

"So what do you want to do now?" Tay-Tay surveys the kitchen with a bored expression. She shoots a lightning bolt at one of the guys that started waking up.

I sigh, "These guys are getting a bit boring. I don't think about it. They have enough destroyed."

Tay-Tay laughs, "You had a double header today!"

"Well, aren't you funny? But that is true I did kill both his heads today." I muse. I tap my finger on my chin, "We should probably head back since Iggy and Dylan have probably started worrying now."

"DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE! YOU MOTHER…" Tay-Tay and I don't hear the rest of the guy's rant because we are not polite enough to actually stay and listen.

We run and cackle all the way back to the intersection where the guys had picked us up. We grab the stuff and trot back home.

"Where have you been?" Tiger asks anxiously. 'Hm, didn't expect that.'

"Eh, around. It wasn't much fun anyway." Tay-Tay shrugs and gives me her classic 'that was freaking AWESOME!' look. I give her my 'damn right that was!' smirk.

Day Ten: Day of Jelly and Mango P.O.V Jelly

I had overheard what had happen days earlier from when Phe was telling Iggy. It had frightened me a bit but I saw how protective most of the boys are over me, especially Tiger.

"Jelly! Snap out of it and pay attention." Phe taps my head with a pencil. I stare down at the math she was instructed to teach me.

I look into the fog around her and pick out the number, "Seventy-two."

"Stop cheating." Phe looks up at me bored. "Just do it the right way and the torture will be over for the both of us."

"Why do I have to do this? It's not like I am ever going to use this." I mumble. I receive another whack by the pencil.

"Sadly, you will so just learn it okay?" I stare at the paper for a moment then look up at Phe's fog. All I see is pictures of Iggy and her fog's color is a lusty love red.

I write down the answers quickly, "Stop thinking about him when you're teaching its distracting."

Phe stares at me a bit surprised. I walk away from the table in search of Mango, "Hey, Jelly!" Angel smiles at me, "I haven't seen him, sorry."

I nod now knowing exactly where he is. I climb all the stairs all the way to the roof's door. I open it and find him standing in the night's breeze. His wings stretched behind him, his hair pushed back by the wind, and his voice travels to my ear. Singing a song; I smile, "Are you always humming or singing?"

He turns his head acknowledging that I had climbed the stairs; he has a very acute sense of hearing so he knew I was coming to see him before I saw the roof's door, "I love music so why should I not?"

I laugh at him trying to sound like he's ten years older, "There is no reason I guess then. You have a wonderful voice." I look over to the carnival to hide my blush. I feel him stand beside me.

"Hiding your blush really doesn't change anything. I can still hear your heart rate."

"And I can see your nervousness and confidence. How ironic." I retort a bit snobby.

He only laughs, "Always hiding behind your come backs?"

"Well, you always hide behind the sounds you notice." I look up at him with a smirk.

He only scowls, "Touché."

"Does this mean I win?" I smile smugly to myself. The score now is eight to seven in my favor.

"For now you will be winning my dear Jellyfish." Mango lies down onto one of the chairs set up on the roof for us to watch the stars or the clouds.

"Why do you always try and act like an adult. You're only about fourteen." I look from the railing to his stunning face; I blush and turn away before he opens his eyes.

"I heard girls like mature guys. So acting like I'm old could get this girl I like me to like me back." I look back at him a bit taken aback. He liked someone?

"Not all girls like guys that act like Sherlock Holmes all the time. Sometimes they like guys who will just act weird." Which Mango never did because he is always acting so old I always know what he thinking. Or it could be because I can see his fog so clearly.

"I do not act like Sherlock Holmes _all_ the time." I feel his displeasure puke green waft over to me.

I giggle, "Well, you sure do it a lot."

"Do not."

"Do too.

"Do not!"

"Do too!" These are the simple moments that you can't help but want to eat them up.

**Um... i tried to make the Mango and Jelly thing cute but it didn't work out that well... i think its a nice look into Jelly's mind through. Um... Do you guys wanna hear from another couple or should Max and Fang come back home or should we look at where they are? You guys can decide!**


	34. Time Repeats Itself

**Welcome to another addtion to Two Flocks Are Better Than One! Whoo! Now i know you guys are gonna be haten on Caleb again... for like the millionth time but hes a bad guy so... I wanted Irene to have more of a role in this than just being some plant lady.**

**Shout outs!**

**Everyone: Yeah, I gave you both! Plant Lady and Max and Fang. Max is a little shy in this chap but hey she can be a girl too!**

**kelardry: I like giving shout outs because... well who doesn't like a shout out in their name? And i usually update around 9ish because i gotta do hw before i can write or my ma will yell at me... THeyve been later because ive been trying to get it to my friend to edit but it never gets through. but now they should be between 7 to 9.**

**Melikecake: I really don't think any of us will ever like surfing again. And a heated pool sounds nice. all i have is a pond and i can't even swim in that... And my faved part in the chap was the coffee scene. I laughed when i wrote it! And you know random pennames are the best! Because everyone needs a little random in there life, eh? And the conversation that we had about killing characters still stands. And Irene is very important. As you will see in this chap. And i think you have one of those Mary Poppins bags. Hair dryer, gun thingy and random hammers? it has to be a Mary Poppins bag!**

**OKay i think ive talked long enoughhhh! I still and will never...ever... own Max Ride. So sad...**

Day Twelve: Irene's P.O.V

"Mommy! Mommy!" I hear Bear's voice come out of the darkness.

"What is it dear?" I open my eyes. Why is the little girl bothering me when I'm photosynthesizing? I thought Caleb told her to only interrupt me if it is important.

"I can't find Ms. Cupcake!"

"OH MY GOODNESS! WE HAVE TO FIND HER!" I leap up form my chair and race into the beach house. "Where did you last see her?" This is a life or death situation! If we lose Ms. Cupcake for more than an hour she could die!

"Um…" Bear taps her finger to her chin in deep concentration. "By my jewelry case!"

"Okay, we will search in your room first then we will move out from there." Bear salutes me and runs off to her room. I am tight on her heels.

She stands in the middle of her room, finds her jewelry box, and starts to look around her desk. I start in her closet. I throw shirts and scarves out. I push a side miniature pumps and pants. I huff when I find nothing at all. No, Ms. Cupcake to be found. I watch Bear races around her room with Caleb-like speed. I smile; she could not be more like her father, besides her mother's beautiful green eyes.

"I don't see her anywhere!" Bear is on the verge of tears.

"Baby, don't cry." 'Oh, dear, oh, dear! This is not good at all! We have to find Ms. Cupcake!' I kneel down and pull bear close, "Dear, we will find her. We can look in another room! We have time!"

Bear perks right up, "YES! We do have time! C'mon mommy there is no time to waste!" She rushes into the guest bedroom and begins to tear that room up. Then she moves on to Caleb and I's room. She rips that one open as fast as the one before. She whorls her way around each room leaving a wake to rival a tornado's.

After almost an hour of searching the whole house we come up with nothing. Caleb comes home around then to find both of us crying, "What's wrong?"

He looks distraught as I look up at him sobbing, "We can't find Ms. Cupcake!"

Caleb laughs, "You mean the one that's in Bear's pocket right now?"

"WHAT?" Bear and I exclaim as we pull the egg on a key chain out of her pocket.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! OH! MY! GOODNESS! YOU ARE THE BEST DADDY EVER!" Bear starts to press the buttons to feed and care for Ms. Cupcake.

"Irene, you're flowering." Caleb whispers into my ear. I look at him in shock. I run to my reflection in the glass doors. I almost hit them but see the black and white flower above my head.

"Caleb what does it mean?" I look to find a smirk spread across his lips.

"I'll tell you tonight." I smile back at him. Even if I do hate waiting.

Around midnight Caleb decides to 'tell' Irene what the flowering means. She is pushed into their bedroom with Bear fast asleep not hearing a single cry for help from the room. Irene learns more than to never trust a boy with a charming smile again. She learns that she is really only an experiment in the grand scheme. She is only a pawn to the scientists.

The next morning Irene awakes from a terrible sleepless night. She looks besides her and sees the dark sleeping figure of her supposed love. 'My Ex-love,' she thinks bitterly as she throws her legs over the bed. She slips on a pair of jeans and a clean T-shirt. She grabs a pair of sturdy shoes and walks out the bedroom door only to be met by a creak in the floor. She looks back but Caleb does not stir.

She steps into the oh-so-familiar room of Bear and taps Bear shoulder. She snaps awake, "Mommy? Why are you up so early…What are you doing?"

Irene looks up at Olivia's daughter with a smile. Then Bear speaks up again, "Where's you flower?"

"Your father took it." Irene says with the same bitterness. Irene takes the fully clothed winged dog child out into the chill of the early morning air of Florida's Gulf coast.

"Is that what he did to my real mommy?" Bear finally understanding that her father was a cruel man. He had taken the beautiful blue and green flower away. Bear my not know what he really did but she does now that single flower was something very meaningful to Irene.

"Yes, dear," Irene says soberly. She knows now what Olivia had gone through and why she almost died on the beach the day she saw the three of them. Irene had seen Olivia become a dark charcoal and her life source writher.

Day Thirteen: Max and Fang

"I want to get married." Max blurts out as she stares at the cooking rabbits they had just caught. They had finally gotten the papers and are exhausted from flying so far in the amount of time they had.

Fang looks at his love stunned. Since when does she make these random outburst, "Max, are you alright? This isn't like you…"

"I know it isn't but Tay-Tay and Dylan got married. I know once we get Bear back that Iggy and Olivia will tie the knot. Even Nudge and Tiger are not that far off!" Max sighs. Why is she so jealous? 'You're jealous because you want to be Fang's wife.' Max blushes at her inner-self's conclusion.

Fang takes the blush in the wrong way, "Is it just because you want to do it before they do?"

Max snaps her head at him with a furious scowl, "You PERV! That is not what I was thinking! Ugh, you can be such an Iggy sometimes!"

It is Fang's turn to blush, "I'm sorry! I saw you blush and that usually means you're the one being like Iggy!"

Sometimes Max wishes that Fang did not know her as well as he does, "I wasn't thinking anything like that… I…I…" 'Why am I choking up? What is so hard about telling him I want to be his wife?'

"Uh huh." Fang smirks liking Max blushing way more than he really should or maybe not because she looks so beautiful blushing.

"Shut up. I…was…" Max pauses. Debating to just screw it and blurt it all out or just say it slowly. "!" She said it as fast as she could hoping Fang could understand.

Fang raises an eyebrow, "One more time?"

Max looks up from her hands and glares at Fang, "I was thinking about being…" She finishes the statement with random noises.

"Run that by me one more time?" Fang doesn't try and hide his smirk. It is rare to see Max so flustered over something.

"OH! MY! GOODNESS! FANG! I WAS THINKING ABOUT BEING YOUR WIFE!" Max screams at the top of her lungs standing outraged at his inferior hearing. "YOU ARE A FREAKING BIRED KID! FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!"

Fang only chuckles, "I knew what you said the first time, no need to yell, darling."

Max stares at Fang's chuckling figure with pure dislike, "How could you do that? Make me shout it out to-"

"The forest creatures? Yes, because they will tell everyone." Fang rolls his dark eyes.

"Oh shut up!" Max turns around to stare out to the forest. Fang had to be such an ass.

Max feels Fang snake his arms around her waist. She sighs, 'There is no better feeling then being in one's love's arms.' "Still angry?"

"A little." Mostly at herself for giving up so easily in his arms.

Fang whips her around so he is facing her. He stares into her beautiful brown eyes for a second and then pulls her into a romantic kiss under the moon, "Now?" Max can only shake her head no. She's blushing too hard to say anything else.

**Oh my geez! THere are like a bunch of scandlous (did i spell that right?) things in this chap! Well mostly Caleb being Caleb. And Fang has been spendin too much time with mister perv Iggy! Oh well we gotta love em!**


	35. All Hell Breaks Loose

**HEYY! Do i always say hey? Hm, oh well. sorry about this being late... i hate to have the denist guy pull on my braces for like an hour. *shakes head* braces suck. Anyway. Semi-emotional chap. More james bond action coming up. so be ready for that! Whoo!**

**Shout outs!**

**Lara D: Okay, when i created Irene i had intented her to be a wedge between Jelly and Mango nowww not so much. She maybe a little bit but not a very big wedge over all. I love how you loved and hated that chapter. So did i. It makes me hate Caleb. Speaking of Caleb. I love the Caleb from another story. He seems very nice. Only if he was in this story. but he's not so we have to deal with evil flower stealing baby snatching um... creeper Caleb we have.**

**Melikecake: I newwww you had one of those bags! And do not fret Caleb will not cheat death much longer. and my childhood sucked. i never got to have one of those! my parents never got me one when i asked... *sigh* oh well. I do feel sorry for yours but then again it is its fault for having a wierd timer.**

**Lastly, ive noticed that all my reviewers are girls. Not that i hate that or anything i'm just wondering if any guys have read this... im just curious. And i am not a cat so im not gonna die. so... um... just tell me i guess or you can stay shy i dont care.**

**Sorry that wasn't the last thing but anyway. Im reading to Kill a Mockingbird in english right now (good book read it) and my teach is all this is symbolism for innocent and stuff like that so the flower in this story like the white flower in TKM is a symbol for innocence. Yeah! Good symbolism!**

**Okay, enought said! I do not own Max Ride. PLease enjoy the chap!**

Day Fourteen: Irene P.O.V.

"Please, stop crying." I pat Bear's head. She had been sobbing since yesterday. I know it is wrong to kidnap but this is needed. She needs to get away from the beast. I look at the small bulge in my stomach; I smile and rub it **(A/N since plants have a short life time. How they flower, pollinate, and die quickly afterwards Irene gets a super fast pregnancy). **

"Bu…bu…I left daddy alone." Bear sniffs as we stare out into the heavy down pour that had over taken the beach houses. The flock has to be in one of these houses; Irene wants to return Bear and disappear before Caleb can get a hold of her baby.

'He deserves to be dead.' I think sourly but smile down at the girl, "Bear you know he is a bad man. You need to stay with your mother and Iggy." I do love this girl but she needs her real mother.

"Why are you so serious and bitter now? Why can't you stay the same!" Bear glares angrily at me.

I sigh, "Dear, I am still the same person. I just have different experiences that I have now."

"What was so bad about what, daddy did? He only stole your flower." It surprises me that Bear would ask me such a thing. I thought she would understand it more to not ask me about it.

"Bear that flower was more than just a flower. It meant something other than a beautiful thing. He took it without asking me." I state vaguely, "If you want the full story ask your mother."

Bear sighs, "Well, I'm glad I don't have a flower."

"In reality, Bear, we all do." I see two dark figures in the distance, they could be close but the rain is coming down so hard it's hard to tell.

"Is it because the flower stands for something else?" Bear does not notice the approaching figures so I act as if I have not also so I do not worry her.

"Yes."

"Am I too young to understand what it stands for?"

"In ways, dear, you are, but others not as much." I hope that it is two of the Flock instead of two flying Erasers.

"Then tell me." Bear pouts. "I may be only six and a half but I have seen a lot. I remember mommy breaking down one night and Iggy, daddy, comforting her. I asked her why she had been crying and she said it was because of my father. She said that he took something from her that she could never get back, but at moments she is glad that he did because she gets to have me. I told her that she must be a very good person to not hate me because I would hate anything that involved that time.

"She told me this, 'Bear. At one point in my life I loved you father very much but now I cannot do that, it is impossible. You are not all his daughter and you are not all mine, but I will be damned if he ever gets his hands on you and says you are all his. Because I know he will try, I want you to know one thing: your father is an evil man that takes away what is most precious to women and girls.' I asked her what it was. Do you want to know what it is?"

"Yes, Bear, I would like to know." Phoenix is one strong confident woman. I don't know how she could bare to look at the product of…what he did. I don't even know if I want my child.

"He sucks their happiness away. He makes them bitter. At first I couldn't believe this when he was at Detention and when he took me but now…now is a different story." Bear stares down at the sand. At this moment Bear looks terrifying. She looks like she would strangle her father at any moment, "I can't believe he sucked your happiness too. I cannot forgive him."

"That is a good thing, Bear, but do not let the hate consume you." I look to the young child. She had just grown up ten years in a matter of moments. I am happy and sad for her. This baby will never have a normal childhood.

"Bear?" One of the figures walks up. Bear jumps a mile and hides behind me. Max and Fang walk underneath the deck. I smile, finally someone that can take Bear home.

Day Fifteen: Phoenix's P.O.V.

"I am going after them whether you like it or not, Iggy! They are late! I gave them two weeks! That's plenty of time!" I growl throwing random pieces of clothing in a random bag.

"Phe…Phe…Phoenix!" He grabs my arm. I look up at him with pure fury. I am trying to get my baby back! The fury melts away when I see his worried features, "Will you wait another day?"

I open my mouth to protest but only a gasp comes out when Iggy shuts me up with his own lips, "PG! PG!" Mango walks by in the room, "You two are worse than the… NUDGE! TIGER! STOP THAT! WE HAVE LITTLE PRETEENS IN THIS HOUSE!" Mango runs to the other couple like a chicken with its head cut off.

I giggle and look at my feet, "I hate you when you do that."

Iggy puts his hand on my shoulder and makes me sit on the bed. He then lays on it himself, "Yes, but you like it a hellva lot more."

I punch his hip, "Shut up." I smile as I let myself fall on to the bed. My hair fans out and makes a halo around my head. I stare up at the ceiling contently.

Iggy puts his arm around my waist and pulls my close to his chest, "Why do I have to shut up? I don't want to be mute and blind."

"Iggy, you are not blind anymore." I scold him looking up into his lifeless blues eyes.

"Without you I will be." He stares into my sky eyes.

"I will never leave you, darling." I bolt upright when I hear a stampede of feet.

"ERASERS!" Was all that escaped Gazzy's mouth. My mouth turns down.

"A AND U! NOW!" I scream down the hall. I watch the tear gas engulfs the first story. I hear windows smash and everyone flaps their wings outside the house.

"FLY AS FAST AS YOU CAN AWAY FROM THE HOUSE NOW!" Iggy screams. No one argues. No one second thinks what he is thinking. Everyone listens and flies far away from the house.

When I look back I see it in the bowels of a raging fire, "Dude that was great!" Gazzy and Iggy slap high fives and smile. I look disdainfully at the wreckage.

I hear one single growl erupt from the flames. A figure falls out of the building burning. First he does a normal stop-drop-and-roll; then he points to the sky, "OLIVIA! YOU WILL PAY!"

I smile, "Already did, bastard."

"We'll leave state when Fang and Max get here?" Dylan asks holding Tay-Tay's hand. She looks at the house, eyes full of sorrow.

"It was a beautiful house." Tay-Tay whispers. She looks to me.

I sigh and answer, "Yes." They both nod their heads. "We can stay on the beach for a while. They will know to go there when they see the house torn up."

Everyone follows as I make a b-line for the beautiful beach. We sit on the beach for a very long time. Forever. The sun moves across the sky to the middle. My mind back tracks to when I am a child. It may have been hell but it sure was easy compared to this.

"Olivia." I look up at Fang's faint whisper. I smile at my brother. I look besides him and see the real leader of the Flock and my sister.

"Why is she…" I barely make out. I see the bulge in her stomach. I run over and hug her, "You poor baby. You were such a sweet dainty thing. How could he do this to you too?"

Before the plant woman can answer I hear the voice of bells, "Mommy, I missed you."

**I love the last part. It so nice of Phe not to rip Irene's face off dont you think? Another question for the story! what state do you think they should go to next? And why? It can be as simple as its where i live or something long i dont care. I just really dont no which state would be best. so ill let you guys choose! whoo! Till tomorrow my friends!**


	36. The Icarus Effect

**OH MY GOODNESS HI! *cough* Prep girl moment of the day whooo... Um... I want to tell you there is some bad news in this chap and you may dislike me if you love Phe. but that's later.**

**Now is for Shout outs! (I have alott!)**

**Lara D: I am so glad i united them. I was getting tired of depressing Phe. And i promise no more breaking up families! Promise.**

**Kelardry: I was a little worried that you left or something but not too much cause it was only a day. And i don't know how many cookies you would have to selll... *pulls out chinese counter thingy then holds head in hands* lets stick with alotttt. And i do agree with you. Remember we could just drop him into a testing place and have him nuked there... *ponders the idea* maybe. Haha... and teh funny thing is i posted it at maybe 9 10 and it didn't get to you until 9 30... nice delay FF. Everyone is like crazy about hunger games but i have never read them... they sound a bit creepy... a lil. And i don't know about it. i haven't really decided what should happen when the canine genes kick in. Another topic to discuss with you guys. OH! And I got some Ella in there for ya! And Ms. M!**

**JonahEN-332: WHOOO! Go being a dude! Well, for you since i'm a girl but still. Thank you for telling me! : D And its totally okay about not reviewing...sortta but that's not the point. As for my age. I am not some seven year old. I must of mis typed or something but im way out of childhood and pretty well into my teens. And thats as specific as i'm gonna get with that! XD**

**AnnabelLloyd97: I have to agree with you about Phe. She can be a real knucklehead and i donno... strong willed/bossy? But don't worry your not the only one that gets mad at her. And I got some Max and Fang in here for ya! Enjoy!**

**Note to you guys: Remember the message at the Bottom of teh story cause that usually has questions about next chap! And i don't own Max Ride!**

Everyone stares at Bear as if she is an alien. What had just happened? Is that really her? This could just be a dream, a sick horrible nightmare. I stare at my daughter and she stares right on back. Then I just burst into tears and grab Bear. I hug her with all the might I can sum up. My eyes drop buckets on to my darling's head, "Baby, you're really back. It's really you. I cannot believe it. You came back to me."

I sit down in the sand and hold a now crying Bear, "Mom, I'm so sorry. I didn't understand that Dad was so bad until he…he…took Irene's flo-wer. I thought that it wa…wa…was just you and you ha…had a grudge."

"Oh, Bear, that doesn't matter as long as your with us." Iggy walks over and kneels down next to me. He kisses her head and then kisses my cheek.

"We have to leave soon. Caleb came with his pups." Fang looks to me and I nod. We had to get away from here. I look to Irene. She doesn't have any wings, "She's light. More than us." He takes Irene's arm in one hand and lifts her up.

I look at Irene's face and laugh, "Irene, I doubt you like to be man handled do you?"

"It's not my favorite thing in the world." She glares down at Fang as he slowly looks up at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know," Fang blushes and Max gets a jealous flush.

Jelly giggles, "Max, stop that! You look funny with green all around you!"

"Shut up, Jelly!" Max glares with a hint of a smile. At least she wasn't too jealous about that. "Well, who's gonna hold onto Irene?"

"I will." Mango says confidently. Irene lets her green eyes drift to the boy.

"Why do you have to carry her?" Jelly spits out pure venom. I will classify it as rattler but a lot scarier!

"Because I want to! Do you have a problem?" Mango steps forward away from the green eyed plant lady. I see Mango has gotten his mother's temper.

Jelly glares at him for a minute longer then sighs. She waves her hand, "Whatever."

I smile. Jelly can actually control her temper; that is good if Mango is going to be the loud mouth leader type, "Let's head off now."

Everyone looks to Irene. She digs a hole in the sand; a blush across her face, "I agree." Max watches her son glare at Jelly as she looks out into the sea deliberately facing away from him. "U and A then people." Max claps her hands and shoots into the air. Fang follows with a sigh.

"You ready to fly?" Iggy grips Bear's tiny hand. She looks up at her not really real dad and smiles.

She whips out her auburn wings, "More than ever!"

I laugh. Both turn around to look at me. Iggy has a faint smirk and Bear is grin broadly, "Then let's go my Bear." The name rolls off my tongue with nothing but joy attached to it. She is here with me by my side. God, is it wonderful.

Iggy spreads his black and white wings. I let my brilliant fiery wings spread out, all fourteen feet of 'em, "SHOW OFF!" Tay-Tay screams flying backwards. I laugh and push down onto the beach and jump up beating my wings as hard as I can.

"Iggy, will you slow down my God. Does everyone have to go so dang fast?" I hear a gasp from Tay-Tay then everyone begins to turn around and stare at me. "What? What is so wrong?"

I look to Iggy but he can only stare at me in terror. What is going on? I turn around and only see an open beach. I look to the houses and seen that they are sleeping quietly. I look down at the beach and see a couple of orange things on the beach.

I stare and stare but it doesn't click until I start to lose precious altitude and the ground comes closer and closer. I look to my wings and see I have hardly any feathers. Hardly enough to keep me flying for a long amount of time.

"OLIVIA! DAMNIT!" Iggy screams. Dive-bombing to get to me. I don't know if he catches me because I black out when I hear a sickening thud.

Three Days Later: Somewhere in Northern Florida Max P.O.V

"Shit, shit, shit, SHIT!" I chant. How the hell could this happen? I thought it was getting better! I thought she was gaining feathers not losing them!

"Max, calm down." Fang warns looking at Phoenix. She's been in a coma for the past three days. Mom got here to help but she doesn't know when she'll walk up…or if she will…

"I can't calm down, Fang! We don't know if she is ever going to wake up! Do you know what that would do to Bear and Iggy? They would die. I cannot live with that! There has to be something!" I pace wall to wall in a random beach house Jeb owns.

"She is not going to die." Fang looks at me as if I have grown an extra wing, "Phe can heal herself remember? She's probably doing that right now."

"She isn't burning like she had been! You don't see the feathers regrowing!" I want to punch something so damn hard right now! Why is he not listening?

"Max, she was like this when I found her. I don't know how she traveled so far but she did. She looked like she had been in a Death Camp in Poland for years when I met her! She will be okay." He gives me a reassuring smile.

"But did she free fall and his a beach on her way down?" I snap.

"Max, will quit it." Ella snaps. "I have heard enough. You need to have faith in that girl. From everything that I just heard from Iggy she's one fucking warrior. So stop being such a pessimist."

"Watch your language." Mom walks up to Ella with a newspaper and whacks her on the head, "Max, listen to your sister."

"MOM! You can't keep hitting me with newspapers! I'm seventeen!" Ella growls as she blushes bright red.

Mom proceeds to whack her on the head again and continue down the hall, "You are so lucky that you get to be on your own." Ella walks down the hall to her shared room with Nudge. We made Nudge let Ella sleep in her room because we didn't want anything happening between Tiger and her.

"I love your mom." Fang chuckles. He looks at Phoenix and smiles.

"What?" I give him a raised eyebrow.

"Wondering if Iggy should kiss Sleeping Beauty to wake her up," I gape at Fang.

I put my hand on my hip, "Is that what you would do if I was like that."

"No." He stands up as I frown. That's no fair! Why is he thinking about that with Phoenix and not me? When he puts his hands on my shoulders I scowl at him, "Because I'll do it right now."

He tilts his head and moves so close to me that I can feel his breath. He stays there so long my eyebrows come together, "Do I smell or something?"

Fang only chuckles and surprises me with pulling me close to his chest and staring into my eyes, "Yes, you smell very good." He buries his head into my shoulder.

"Fang? What are you doing?"

"I'm being a vampire for like five minutes, chill out." I laugh as he nips my neck, "It's really boring too."

"I bet, since you are already one kind of freak of nature." He pulls his head away quickly and glares at me.

"Do I not dazzle you or something?" He pouts.

I laugh and choke on something and start to cough. Fang starts to panic but I give him the 'one minute' finger and continue to cough for a bit. I stop and answer, "No, you don't not at all. You make me feel high."

"Wonderful. I'm a drug." He smiles and kisses my forehead.

"Yup, and I doubt there's a Fang Rehab out there for bird kids either." I smile and he kisses me, finally, with all his love making my heart beat that much faster.

**I feel bad now... Phe nearly dies alot... This is like three or four for her... Now, Kelardry brought up a very good point. What should Irene's baby be? And what shall we name it? And if you even want to make up what it'll look like go ahead i wanna see what you guys come up with! And about Bear what should she get from Caleb in terms of wolfness? Geez that's alot for you guys... but then again you guys did earn it! XP**


	37. Dreams

**AHH! EARLY! WHOOO! I had a half day today at school so i was going to make this chap longer but i feel asleep... and i'm somewhat sick so... but i got this up for you guys early!**

**Shout outs!**

**slappapow2010: Thank you. It's still nice to hear this is awesome!**

**Melikecake: I'm so glad i do not work for an internet company. so very glad. For when i was writing that vamp part i was just making fun of twilight. I forgot his name for that part too. Wow. Dude that totally sucks! well for you not so much my charactors. but still. And I donno what Caleb's been up too. Op! There his is!**

**Caleb: *Holding on to another girl***

**Me: *Facepalms* Idiot.**

**Yeah not really know what's he's doin besides random girls... : / oh and i hate HW too. It should die unless its writing.**

**kelardry: Um... Total's busy... With puppies. Yes! He's with um... I donno... I kindda forgot the poor guy... *Sigh* I'll find away to fit him in. And don't worry about MAngo and Jelly! **

**JonahEN-332: Only if i was in my twenties i wouldn't have to deal with HS drama.**

**Kenikitten: I will so think about that! I Have my little writing elves in my head working over drive with that idea! thank you!**

**AnnabelLloyd97: THANK YOOU! Thank you!**

**I do not own Max Ride!**

Dreamland

"MA!" I scream staring at the uniform. A skirt? A dress shirt? A tie? Knee high socks? "You said this school was going to be better!"

"IT IS! EDUCATION IS WONDERFUL THERE!" She's sending me to a reform school. The only good thing about it is that's it Co. Ed. I hate gotten in too many fights at my other school. Those bitches deserved it! But it's mostly because of Caleb. I can't handle him trying to kidnap Bailee all the time.

"Look at me mom!" Bailee runs up to me spinning making her skirt fly out in a ring around her.

I frown, "Bay, you better than I do!"

She blushes, "No, I don't! You have boobs and I don't!"

I look down at my Hooters and glare at them, "That's only because I am older."

"Still," She flips her strawberry hair and whorls out. I laugh at her. She is Teddy Bear cute; I don't know how she pulls it off.

I look in the mirror. My green eyes glow, my red hair is in a nice ponytail to keep it out of the way, and my skin is as pale as it can get. Hm, normal Phe, "BREAKFEST!"

"COMIN' MOM!" I gallop down the stairs and slide on the floor. I look at the beautiful chocolate chip pancakes.

"Please, don't do that. You could hurt yourself." Mom scolds me as I settle into a stool.

"Yeah, yeah I know." I pour loads syrup and spread butter all over my pancakes.

"Yes. You should listen to Grams." Bay looks up at me with an innocent smile.

"See your daughter agrees with me." I roll my eyes at her. I grab my book bag.

"Mom, I'm heading out."

"Take her with you. You need to drop her off." My mom points a spatula at Bay.

"I was just going to ask her what she wanted to do." I smile and grab my truck keys. Bay hops off her stool and runs to get her back pack.

"READY!" She screams. I laugh and walk out to my green pickup truck. I throw my bag in the back as Bay tries her best to get in the truck by herself. I walk around and pick her up and set her in the booster seat in the back. She kicks her legs and hums happily. I smile at her.

"You ready for some rock?" I close the doors and walk around to the driver side and hop in.

"YES MA'AM!" I look out the back window and pull out smoothly. I hit the radio and it blast some good old rock music.

"IF THIS AIN'T LOVE THEN HOW DO WE GET OUT?" We scream as we pull up to her new school.

"BYE MOM!"

"Bye sweetie!" I call after her. I pull out and head to the college. What college has a dress code? That doesn't make any sense. I walk up to a blond with almost the exact same color hair that Bay has, "Um…excuse me?"

He turns around as his friends stare at me. They are in the same type of clothes as I am, except the boys are wearing the boy version, "What do you need help with?"

His smile stuns me, "Ah…I need the administrative building?" I try not to blush the best I can but it doesn't work that well.

He laughs, "As long you tell me your name." He gets up from sitting on a bench and puts his arm around me. With no reason I snuggle up to him and he rubs me arm. This feels so right.

"My name is Phoebe." I feel the cold leaving me being replaced by this addictive heat.

"My name's Ignatius. Everyone calls me Ig though." He smiles and kisses my head.

"Mm, Iggy." It sounds so familiar but I can't place it.

"No, one's me that before I like it." We travel through a dark hallway and I pull myself closer to Iggy. "Are you scared?"

"Dark hallways hold bad memories for me." I cling harder onto. Caleb better not spring out of nowhere again!

"Then let's make some good ones." Iggy pushes me against a wall and kisses my neck.

"Iggy?" I stare at him wide eyed. Why does this feel so normal and familiar?

Back to Reality God-Like P.O.V

Iggy lies besides his love. He sighs. It has been weeks since he has seen her eyes. He hasn't been able to piss her off in so long, "Daddy, its okay. I can smell that you're in pain but Mommy will wake up."

"Bear I don't know…" Iggy trails off but he feels a squeeze.

"Iggy? What are you doing?" She asks in a rushed whisper.

Iggy stares down at her, "Phe, calm down. I'm just holding your hand."

"Iggy! We can't do that here!" Both stare down at her.

"Bear, go get Max and Fang then stay out of here okay?" Iggy hides a smirk when he turns his face to his love, 'Having a dirty dream about us, Phe? Naughty, Naughty.'

"Why can't I come back? Mommy's waking up though." Bear pouts and sticks her bottom lip out but Iggy does not see it, he's too interested in what she'll say next.

"Bear, please just do what I say?" Iggy turns and looks at his daughter.

"Fine." She huffs and walks out the door doing what she was told.

Max and Fang rush in, "Iggy, what if someone catches us?"

"What is she talking about?" Max nearly screeches.

Iggy hears Fang snicker, "She's having a wet dream about Iggy."

"AH!" Phoenix bolts up and puts her head in her hands. "That was so weird. I didn't have any wings." Phe looks around the room at the amused faces of her friends and love, "What?"

Iggy Cheshire smirk, "We know what you dreaming about."

Phe blinks a couple times then turns as red as her hair, "H…h…how do…you know?" She stutters looking away from the group.

"Iggy! We can't do that here!" Fang says in a very dramatic girly voice and her eyes pop out of her head.

"I SAID THAT OUT LOUD?" She looks over to Iggy. He cannot suppress his laughter anymore. He falls backwards cracking up. "Oh. My. Goodness…"

"GUYS! SHE'S AWAKE!" Tay-Tay screams at the top of her lungs and everyone crowds into her room. Dr. M comes in and does a normal swoop of vitals and says she's good.

"But we need to check you feathers out." Dr. M smiles as she points to go outside.

As they walk out Phoenix turns to Iggy, "How long?"

His usual smile of mischief turns to one with pain, "Almost two months."

She stares at him so intensely that she trips down the stairs to the backyard, "Ow."

"Phe? Are you alright?" Iggy rushes over to her and cradles her.

"Yes, dear, I'm fine. I would like to check out my wings now." Everyone gathers on the porch smiling hopefully, "Ready?"

They nod their heads and she pulls out her wings. All over her feathers are back but they have changed to an almost blood red with orange speckles, "I didn't expect that."

Phe looks to Iggy. He nods to her wings. She takes a look and grins, "Hm, Caleb hates red so much."

**You know with all these reviews my shout outs are gonna be as long as my chap! Till Monday!**


	38. Blueprints

**AHHH! Halloween weekend was beastennn! Yes, Beast and en... Beasten. I got tons of candy, Yeah i'm older and i still go trick or treating! WHOO! I hope your guys was as awesome as mine!**

**Shout Outs!**

**AnnabelLloyd97: Heh heh. I am totally glad you picked me as your favorite person in the whole world! You're totally one my awesome list now!**

**JonahEN-332: I wondered the samething. But then i can't ask anyone cause nobody knows... oh well. In my world they do!**

**kelardry: I wish my HS had a Halloween dance. That would be totally epic... but no my school sucks so we get nothin. ANd i saw alot of dragons when we went around! But mostly like five year olds. And alot of Marios and Luigis too. I went as the Greek goddess Aphrodite! I had flowers in my hair... I donno why my friend wanted them in there. Phe's feathers used to be mostly orange with dashes of red and yellow in them. So its not a huge change.**

**Melikecake: *Screams like a little girl* DUDE! Not funny... i'm sooo jumpy its not funny! XD Everyone has to have a little naughtiness i guess? Phe just makes it hilarious for us all. But i like her wings this way better. It matches her temper more. And she does have alot of stupid moments... hm. Oh welllll. Hey, hey. I need Caleb for a few more chaps and then you can send him off to school and do whatever you do there to cure him of his...badness! Yeah, about Iggy maturing... that'll happen when pigs fly! *Pig flies by window* What the heck? **

**Lara D: Drama is horrible in this story. But it will come to an end soon cause we gots action scenes! WHOOOO! I Love that line too! I can't believe i can think of these kinds of things off of the top of my head. Its crazyyy!**

**slappapow2010: Excuses, excueses! But good ones! XD**

**Okay, i know you guys get tired of those so heres the story for ya'll! Jeb and his mission by geez. Dont Own Max Ride!**

"We have to take out Itex." We sit around the kitchen table. Max is leaning over a blueprint with Fang and Jeb beside her.

"Why? It hasn't done anything to us in a while, Jeb." Crystal crosses her arms **(Sorry about not including Crystal that much…)**.

"They are telling almost all of the new Erasers find and rape other hybrids to get the Eraser gene in the children." Iggy pulls me closer. I sigh. I should have known Caleb wasn't the only horny Wolfie.

"So, you're saying if we destroy HQ we're Eraser free for forever?" Gazzy begins to get his cheeky grin. We all would be able to go and live our lives without the fear of Wolfies or scientists!

"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying." He lifts his head from the blue print to look at all of us in the eye.

"I'm in." I put my fist in the middle of the table.

"Same here." Iggy stacks his atop mine and smiles at me.

"Me too." Tay-Tay tops Iggy's hand and the rest of the Flock follows suit.

"Now that we have that settled," Jeb points to an air duct on the roof. "Jelly you will be going through here to check for whitecoats. If there is, wait a couple moments then open this door. Nudge you will have to keep hold of the door to turn the alarm off." Both girls nod. I look at the blue print.

I gasp, "We can't blow the place to hell if there are other experiments!" I point to a room with 'Successful' scrawled in red ink in the top right corner of the room.

"That is where you and Fang come in. Iggy will guard door while you use your flame to open the doors. Do not open any ones of wolf-like qualities. Those experiments can be controlled. That does not mean Bear will be. It is still up in the air if she…" We look to Mango, who is snickering.

"I'm sorry." He waves his hand in front of his face, "The pun…it's just funny."

Irene giggles beside him and receives a glare across the table from Jelly. Her faces saddens, she always gets that 'I'm so sorry' face on when Jelly glares at her and Mango, "Continuing." Jeb coughs making us return our gaze to the blueprint. "Gazzy and Crystal will go into the main computer room and place the biggest boom you can make. Mango and Dylan will have their backs. Max and Tiger will go into the basement where all the genetics are held and place a medium sized bomb there, just enough to destroy the vials. Angel, Damon, you will have their backs. Any questions?"

"Where will the successes be going?" Max stares at the blueprint. Analyzing it I presume.

"There will be a bus a quarter mile away from HQ waiting for you. You will get there as fast as you can." Jeb says matter-of-factly.

"What will I be doing?" Irene looks to Jeb with a smile.

"You may go as back up."

"Bear will be staying here then? With Ms. M?" I look down the hall at our room.

"Yes. She and I will be watching her while you guys are gone. Ella will be here too to entertain her." I sigh. At least there will be someone she can play with while we are gone.

"When will we be leaving?" Dylan rubs Tay-Tay's tense shoulders. She smiles up at him.

"In one week from tomorrow. It will give us time to prepare each of you for your tasks. And collect supplies too."

Fang stands up straight and looks to me as if he knows the answer, "Where is it?"

Fe no reason my heart picks up its rhythm when Jeb sucks in a breath, "It's located in the Badlands."

My heart drops. Fang frowns along with Iggy. I smile grimly, "Looks like I'm going home."

Everyone looks at me, "What do you mean?" Max speaks up for them.

"My mother lived in the Badlands or near them, I can't remember, but that is the place where I began existing. After seven years I was moved to Detention to be your guys' motherly figure. Caleb was a lot better back then. He was a cute little kid until one day he was gone then after three days he came back totally changed. They did what they did to Ari to him but worse." I shake my head, "It turned real dark real fast."

That Night

"Iggy?" I stare at the wall. I can't sleep. I'm so cold **(Yes, you can get cold in Florida! I hope…)**.

"Yeah, Phe?" I hear him shuffle around to stare at my back.

"Do you think Bear will be okay?"

"How could she not be? Caleb's probably reporting back to HQ to figure out what to do."

"Yeah, you're right." Silence engulfs the room. He's always so far away. All the way on the other side. He stays nice and close to Bear all the time but never me. Do I kick in my sleep? Snore?

He pokes my back making me jump a bit, "What's wrong?"

"Hm? Nothing."

"I don't believe you." I turn to face him and I nearly choke on my spit. His hair on one side of his face covers half of his face and his sea eyes through his hair.

'God Iggy, do you always have to look so damn sexy in everything you do?' I blush at the thought. I watch his smile erupt and him snicker, "What?"

"You were thinking I'm sexy again."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not, Iggy!"

"Yeah, you were."

"No, I wasn't!"

"Then why do you keep getting redder and redder?" His eyes travel across my face along with one long finger.

"I'm just hot." I lie.

"You're shivering." He gives me a 'please' look.

I sigh, "You're so far away…" I turn around. Geez, do I always embarrass myself things much?

I hear Iggy's sigh and just silence. I listen for Bear's sleep breathing and find it perfectly rhythmic. At least she can get some sleep. I'm stuck here wide eyed with no hope in sight for sleep. What has my life come to? Sleepless nights or nightmare filled ones? Ain't that damn amazing.

I hear Iggy shuffle once more but then I feel a strong hand grab my stomach and pull me to a wall, "You're too far away Phoenix. I'm so cold." I glare at the wall, "Stop glaring at the wall. It didn't do anything."

I flip on my side and glare up at Iggy. He looks down at me with a smirk, "Happy?"

"Quite. You never scare me with any of your looks. They all just turn cute when I lean in like this," He brings his head closer to me and pulls me up with his hands. He stops moving when we're inches apart. "You always get this bright blush are your face that makes you look like a tomato. It's the funniest thing."

I look away, "Shut up, Iggy." I feel his thumb rub circles into my arm calming my mind.

"Awe, the tomato was replaced with some fire." He chuckles when snap my head back up to scowl at him.

"Stop making jokes about my hair. I don't make blond jokes." I pout.

"Well, that's your fault for not teasing me back now is it?" He smirks with a raised eyebrow.

I shift until my back is once again facing him, "Whatever." Iggy pulls me even closer, if that's possible, and kisses my neck and buries his nose in my hair. I turn my head to look at him, "Will you…"

He cuts me off with a kiss, to my please and displeasure. I smile when he looks down at me with loving eyes, "Now get to sleep."

"Aye, aye." I snuggle up to my own personal heater and drift off into dreamland, not some creepy fantasy dreamland either, just a nice comforting dreamland.

**Aweee... Iggy can be so mean sometimes. *rolls eyes* Boys. XP Kidding. I'm not that mean.**

**Caleb *WHo is in a cage at the moment* YES SHE IS! SOMEONE HELP ME!**

***Kicks cage* Shut up. No one likes you. Anywayyyy! Tell me if you have any ideas for what they should find at HQ. Or anything that should and HAS to happen when they're there!**


	39. Where Babies Come From

**Oh...I am sick. Well feeling unwell. When you nose is raw from blowing it all day put chapstick on it from Walgreens every few hours and its not raw anymore! Shows how often im sick right there... Wow. Anyway I want to tell you there is alot of the F-bomb. yeah more than usual. But i just wanted to warn you.**

**SHOUT OUTS!**

**AnnabelLloyd97: Don't worry about updates. I'm pretty good at keeping up unless i have alot of HW or some thing to go to or i'm super sleepy after HW. And i do like the idea of the awesome list! XD**

**JonahEN-332: Dude! If you find anything about comas you should so tell me... cause i no like squat, sadly. Also your costume. How'd you even come up with that? That is so cool! My friend and i were picking and choosing a day before. She was an eskimo cause it was going to be cold. She did the right thing. Now i want and afro...**

**kelardry: Its pretty cold here. I was asked "Aren't you cold?" More than a million times. I know i should probably go with a warmer costume but i never do... And i love you ideas! The dragon thing sounds so epic! I really have to think of everything too. I might add a twist to the story or something with one of them...maybe... Still unfair that you get a halloween dance... *goes in corner and pouts***

**slappapow2010: You always have the shortest reviews but i still love them all the same!**

**I still do not own Max Ride but I own Irene and Phe and Tiger and Crystal and Bear and Tay-Tay and Mango and Damon And Jelly and random filler characters and... eh, Caleb!**

**Remember to read the Bottom for stuff!**

Two Days Later

I hiss. Why does everything have to be so painful? I can hardly get the damn flame to be just in one hand how am I supposed to get it in one of my fingers? "C'mon, Olivia," Jeb's monotone voice eggs me on. I sigh and try again. I concentrate on my arm, then my hand, and finally to my fingers. I feel the fire creep up from inside me and just as it's about to shoot out Gazzy let's one rip.

"GASMAN!" I roar and stare in his direction.

"It was Iggy! I swear!" He raises his hands above his head.

I look towards his partner in farting, he only points back to Gasman, "Next time I will let the gas catch on fire and burn both your as…" I trail off when I see Bear skip outside.

"OH MY GOD! What is that smell?" She screeches and holds her nose. She looks around and then finds Gazzy laughing face, "YOU!" She points her finger at, the now terrified, Gazzy. Her eyes narrow zooming in on her target but she does nothing.

"Bear why don't you get him?" Crystal tilts her head.

"Because it smells so bad! I didn't know it was humanly possible to stink so bad!"

I smirk, "Well it is Gasman." I look towards him when I hear the squeaking of a SBD. I focus on my fire and it shoots out my finger tip and catches the fart on fire. At first nobody does anything, and then BAM!

"OH MY GOD! MY PANTS ARE ON FIRE! MAX! FANG! ANYBODY! HELP ME!" Gazzy runs around screaming. Everyone who was outside, yes even Jeb, falls backwards on the grass laughing their heads off.

"I'll save you Gazzy!" Crystal runs into the house with blinding speed and comes out with a bucket full of water. She splashes it all over him, he sighs with relief.

"That was so not funny." Gazzy shoots daggers at me.

"Yeah it wasn't." Max steps out of the house with her arms crossed. Awe, c'mon! I have to get a lecture? "It was freaking hilarious!" Max supports herself by leaning onto the house as everyone begins crack up once more.

"Gazzy you should have seen your face!" Iggy clutches his stomach.

"Dude! It was priceless!" I crouch over my knees my belly hurts so much.

"Well, Iggy. I hope you don't piss her off because she could burn something else that is yours off." Gazzy turns around and shows us his dairy air.

I make a check with my fingers and place it under my chin admiring my handy work, "It's a work of art."

"Yes it is. You should name it _Scorched Buttock_!" Fang yells from his spot next to Max.

Gazzy looks to Fang with a raised eyebrow then to me. I only shrug and smirk. Then he takes the time to look at his behind. He goes completely red, "DON'T LOOK CRYSTAL!"

He covers his property and sprints into the house, "He shouldn't say anything. We all know they Crystal has gotten some ass!" Crystal turns bright red and scowls at Tiger. He tries to hide behind Nudge but she will have nothing of the sorts.

"You said somethin' about her so you gotta deal wit it boy!" She does her classic head wave thing and walks off to somewhere.

"TIGER!" Crystal screams and runs at the boy.

"When I thought things were calming down," Jeb sighs.

"Ha! Jeb, nothing ever calms down here." I look to Iggy and smile. I really love our family.

A Day Later 

"MS. MARTINEZ! IRENE'S WATER JUST BROKE!" I hear Max scream from down the hall. What's so important about her…oh shit.

"IGGY!" I yank his wrist and pull him off the bed. I fly down the hallway with binding speed, Iggy in tow, to the rooms Irene has to herself.

"I'M COMING!" Ms. M screams running everywhere. Not until now did I notice how huge Irene's belly is.

"What's going on?" Iggy looks around and his half awake eyes land on me. He stares at me dreamily.

"IRENE'S HANVING A BABY! THAT'S WHAT!" Irene sits back down on the bed already he-who-who-ing. Iggy snaps out of his sleepiness right then.

"Irene, what do you need? What do you want me to do?" Iggy bends down to make his face level with Irene's.

Irene smiles sweetly at him, "I WANT YOU THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! I AM IN SO MUCH PAIN I DO NOT NEED YOUR SORRY ASS IN HERE!"

We all stare at her and try our damnedest not to crack up. Iggy's face turns mortified as he races out of the room to busy himself with something else, "God, Irene."

"HE CAN BE SO DAMN ANNOYING!" She screeches. I blink a couple times and shake my head. I so don't remember being like this when I had Bear, must be different for plants.

Ms. M runs in and closes the door but then sticks her head out, "DON'T ANYBODY COME NEAR THIS ROOM! YA HEAR?"

Max an I hear a chorus of 'Yes' and 'Yes Ma'am.' "Irene it's going to be okay I promise. You're going to look at her…or him and love them!"

Irene's head snaps to glare at me, "Stop telling me these stupid things. You are such a bitch."

I laugh, "So are you, Irene."

She doesn't take a notice to my comment but looks at Ms. M, "This will be over soon, right?"

"I hope so." Ms. M smiles.

Few hours of He-Who-Who-ing

"ARG! WILL THIS FUCKING BABY COME OUT!" I didn't know Irene had it in her. She's had five seed like things come out of her and she has one left. Freaking amazing. Six babies. Talk about fertile Mertill.

"It's coming don't worry, PUSH!" Ms. M yells as Irene squeezes my hand into oblivion for the millionth time today.

"AHHHH!" And pop! A new seed thing… "You lied, they're ugly." Irene breathes.

I laugh, "Well, mine wasn't a seed when she came out."

A smile graces her lips, "I bet they'll be beautiful once they grow."

"Do you think they will grow up like flowers out of their seeds?" Max's eyebrows rise higher than ever before. She is so imagining babies growing out of those black shells.

"No, they only need a little bit in the seeds and they'll be able to come out." Irene smiles at her…ah, seeds.

"Oh, okay. Do we just leave them only or do they need sunlight like you?" Ms. M rubs off the gross green slim off the pods.

"Yes, water too." Irene falls back on the bed, "I am tired. I feel like sleeping for a million years."

"You can go to bed." Ms. M smiles and the three of us carry two seeds out.

We almost drop them when we run into everyone standing outside the door, "So…what are they?"

I shrug at Iggy, "Donno, we have to let them…"

"There so ugly! All shiny and they look like triangles!" Bear frowns at the new family members.

"Darling, they have to hatch first." Ms. M politely tells Bear what has to happy.

"What kind of babies hatch." Bear slinks off to watch T.V. totally bummed that she didn't get to see a baby yet. She was so excited to see one. But hey at least she didn't ask where babies come from.

**Uh... I really don't have a real idea for a filler chapter so i might just do a "so and so" day. So if you want a certain couple or person tell me in a review! XD And remember to say what you would wanna see in the Badlands (like hybrids or experiments) and what should totally happen and what needs to happen!**


	40. My Caleb Senses Are Tingling!

**OH MY GOODNESS! I JUST NOTICED THAT I NEED 18 REVIEWS TO HAVE 100! AND 40 FLIPPIN CHAPTERS! AHH! I never thought i would see this goal so close! You guys are really truely amazing! THanks for supporting this story! **

**SHOUT OUTS!**

**Lara D: HAHA! THank you for telling me that you can indeed get cold in Florida. I would never have known. Cause i visited there in August and it was soooo hot! I will help the other Caleb you mentioned even if i do not no him. That's how much i hate my Caleb.**

**kelardry: I almost died when you said RIBL. At first i didn't read what it meant and was all whats a Ribl? THen i read what you meant and laughed really hard. I FOOC (Fell Out Of Chair) if that makes any sense. I have read the Immotal series and the funny thing is my ex boyfriend got me into that series. ISn't that wierd? Haha. But i like it i still think Ever's stupid. I hope were talking about the same book too. XD And I totally forgot that Fang blogged... but he has been away for a while. I mite do another filler chap as the blog. I am going to read Wings of Wrath tonight! So no worries! And I got you your mermaids in this chap!**

**JonahEN-332: I love the non-birth-giving. I laughed so hard! And about your friends. They are almost as crazy as mine. I have so many stories of my boys doing stupid things. But tell them i love all of their costumes. Very very creative. Unlike me who just threw it together. And thank you for the correction i will get it in when i edit this story after i'm done with it! : ) And thank you for the info! I am totally amazed! People do have dreams in comas. I laughed when the guy got mad about the baseball trade! I'm not that into watching sports so that's just funny to me. And i have never see that video but i bet its pretty funny!**

**Kenikitten: The possiblities are endless. I can't tell you what i'm thinking cause well that would ruin the surprise! XD I may make Keni one of the kids. U just gave me an idea too. Haha WHOO! Anywayy, i promise nothing will happen. and you'll see soon why too! And the whole belly worm thingie sounds really dangerous. I'll stick to soccer. And i think danke fraulein means thank you friend? Bing only translated half... I'm talking Japanese sooo... I have no idea about any German. And you are one lucky daughter son or it of a gun! Every month? We hardly ever and i mean EVER get them. it suckssss!**

**Melikecake: *Looks out window* DANG IT! I missed it... But that would be the day to see Iggy with a suit on! He'd look amazing in it but still i doubt it'll happen. HAha i can slo down to every other day! But i doubt anyone would like that very much. And i so understand the HW thing. It doesn't get any better and i hate it! And i should probably read Hunger Games since everyone has already! I love the idea of seed babies... well not in a creepy way but a way to make people laugh as it did. I don't no why i picked six tho... thats alot of babies. I've actually been to South Dakota before and it is so pretty. The Badlands are amazing! if you want to see some pretty rocks and buffalo go there! XD And i think everyone would love you if you kicked Caleb's crate down mount everest! XP**

**slappapow2010: I'm sorry if you felt on the spot or something but i like shout outs. And i Kindda like Eminem. I don't listen to him often but i know who he is... Even if i thought he spelled his name M&M but hey it sounds like that! And i love the new name idea! It really sounds epic! And i want to thank you before hand you say something on your story. THANK YOU! It means alot if you do that! Thank you! THankkk youuu! **

**FOR EVERYONE! Um... At the end i have questions for you! So pleaseeee readdd! PLEASSSEEEE!**

**And no I do not own Max Ride.  
**

A Day in the Mind of Caleb

To do list:

Finally actually kill Olivia

Have Bear for self and treat her like a goddess

Try to win Irene back

Eat some food

See what the mermaids are up to

Kick Ted down the stairs

I look down at my handy work. This is a great list to do! Let's start with the easiest one. Like eating, "WHERE IS THE FRIDGE!" I scream down the stairs.

"RIGHT WHERE IT'S BEEN FOR THE LAST FEW YEARS! DUMB ASS!" Craig shouts up them.

"I ain't no dumb ass." I mutter under my breath. I trudge down the stairs come down to the main floor of the house. I look in the living rooms to see Craig with another girl on his lap. Geez, the guys worse than I am. "Yo, Sally. Can you cook me somethin'?"

"Do I have to cook everything around here?" She throws her hands ups as she gets the pots and pans to cook some grub.

"Any new girls for me, Greg?" I give a raise eyebrow to the boy in the pool table with a red head on top of him.

"Um, I'm not sure, ask Craig." He turns back to his girl. He grips her head and they start making out.

I shrug and walk into the T.V. room, "Do I have any new girls?"

Craig slowly turns his head away from the screen, "If there were any they would be in your room like they usually are."

"Hm, good point." I stride back into the kitchen to see a plate of spaghetti waiting for me, "THANK YOU SALLY!" That girl is always quick with food! I grab the plate and head up stairs munching on the heavenly noodles. I finish by the time I make it to my room so I just throw the plate in the garbage with the fork.

"Hey! Caleb!" A girl with curly blond hair is on her stomach on my bed, in the nude I will include. She has the sheets cover all the places I would love to see, "You are Caleb right?"

"Oh, yeah, I am." I grin and catapult towards the girl.

**M Rated things happen here and I didn't feel like writing them because that would be a bit awkward.**

The new girl lies next to me fast asleep. 'That was fun, I guess. At least it's something.' I pull on my boxers and walk down stairs. Everyone seems to be asleep. Hm, I'll go and bug the mermaids.

I step out of the house into the lab and walk down the hall. It's pretty chilly when you only have boxers on; they need to try up the thermostat, "He…hey, Caleb!"

A nerdy nurse stops in front of my and admires my abs. I grin at her, "Do you like what you see?"

She stands straight up and blushes madly, "Hehe, maybe." She gives me a sexy sideways grin.

I raise my eyebrows, "Well, maybe later we can hook up and do some stuff?"

"I would like that if…" She trails off and then gets this horrible pissed off face. "You weren't such a playboy." She flips her hair and continues to walk down the hallway.

I watch her hair swing side to side, "Whatever, bitch." I roll my eyes. I have another girl in bed right now so I'll get her later.

I walk all the way to the door with a tint to it and stop a second. I sigh at the door. This is my only form of entertainment at HQ, to annoy the crap out of mermaids. I open the door and flip on all the lights, "EH! CALEB!" One screams and races to the other side of the pool. I love how all of the walls are just this giant aquarium and there is this long pathway that runs all along the tanks. The floor is always wet because the 'maids flip switch tanks every once in a while.

"Oh, lovely, the Dog Boy is here." Alexandria calls from the top of the tank. She flips her green hair in an attempt to get Caleb wet but fails when he black flips out of the way. "Foo-ey!" She giggles.

I just flip her off, "You need to behave yourself."

"I'll start when you start." She glares and flips away from the glass as I try and grab her arm.

"Be careful, stud muffin." Nikki smiles, "You touch her and we'll drown you. That means no more random girls in your bed. All you'll get is a demon."

"Don't be such a sour sport Nikki." I smirk up at her, "Just because you couldn't suck my dick doesn't mean you have to be rude to all the other girls."

She flips into the water laugh as she sinks, "What dick?" She gurgles.

My ears turn hot as I stare at the half human, "You little bitch!"

"Hey, she ain't a bitch. You're the closest thing to that right now." Alexandria flips her hair and soaks me unexpectedly.

"ARG!" I point a finger at her. She raises an eyebrow and smirks, "Will be the first to die out of all of them!"

"Not if I have a say." Mark comes up from behind me blocking my exit. He crouches into his fighting stance.

"You don't have to worry about your lover today Mark, but watch out. I will get her when you least expect it." I growl and walk passed him.

I guess I did not win this round, so where is Ted?

With Ted 

"DAMNIT! MY CALEB SENSES ARE TINGLING!" Ted looks frantically around the room trying to find a way out. He looks to the air vent and shoots up to it but not in time!

"HA! HA! I got you TED!" I pull on Ted's leg and it pops off as he scrambles to get into the air vent. "C'mon Ted. We went through this. You cannot just let your limbs fall off. It makes this no fun at all." I jump up and pull him down by his mid section.

"Caleb, please I'm begging you! I don't want to go down the stairs today! Remember what happened last time?" Ted squirms in my arms as I carry him out of his room to the wonderful pair of stairs down the hallway.

"Oh, yes I remember it quite well. All your limbs fell off that time! It was amazing! They had to carry you away! You were a stub! It was great!"

"No, it was not! But me down!" Ted hits my back but it is nothing. Hardly a bitch slap to say the least.

"TUMBLE! WHOO!" I stand Ted up on his one leg then push the trembling spider hybrid down the long dark stair case! I fall on my butt as I hear his cries. I continue to laugh until that bitch of a nerd comes running to spidery butt.

She glares at me and runs down the stairs to check the kid, "YOU ASSHOLE CALEB!"

Ah, music to my ears. **  
**

**I know it was kindda short but then Caleb is a... i donno someone that doesn't deserve that long of a chapter. I randomly thought of it when i started writting today. So TA DA! Calebs narrow mind! HAha... anywayyy! All you reviewers out thereee! I would love if you would give me one describtion of a child of Irene's I counted there ae 6 of you and 6 of her kids. Funny how that worked out eh? It does not matter about who the father really is because i love the pollen idea. (thank you Kenikitten) So if you want one of them to have Mango as a dad fine by me. And remember she met all of the flock's guys so it could be anyone. So i need physical appearance, personality, and name! Love you guys!**


	41. My Daughter Sees Things I Don't

**HAHA! No school today which means you guys get a long chap! Yeah i didn't tell you in purpose to surprise you! And I want to tell you some bad news. This is the beginning of the end for this story. I know crazy? But i think i will be writing a couple stories with this like stories about what they did on there missions. And a squeal with Bear and Irene's kids. So this really isn't the end of the whole Phe thing but just her story.**

**Anyway. I want to warn you about more F-bombs this chap. I think i'm having rage problems and taking them out on my characters. Hm, not bad thing at all. I haven't hit anyone recently! XP**

**SHOUT OUTS!**

**slappapow2010: I mite consider it really. It would defintly make Iggy very happy if that happened! XP**

**Lara D: I am official going to use Puck at school now. Yes, people will look at me weird but i dont care! its too funny!**

**Melikecake: I just want you to know that if you nuke something its not the best thing to pick it up again because of radioactivity... i think. BUt still. I like the green thing tho! I problem should do that too. But then again i woul be off my laptop more and that would not be cool at all... And about Bich. I fell of my chair. Literally. I feel so sorry for any girl how moves here with that name. Oh God. She would be in every pun and butt of jokes. That would just suck! And I love Terra! She sounds so cute! XD**

**Kenikitten: You are totally going to teach me German aren't you? Haha. But its fun none the less. And i love the butterfly wings idea! Why do i not come up with these things! And The twin thing she'll have one don't worry. Cause not everyone really said what they wanted so i have room for her! Keni and Robilynn! Whoo! Go italian cussing! ;P**

**JonahEN-332: Dude. Frost sounds amazing! Im scared to take him from you! But you gave me permission so i totally will! : ) I feel sorry for ya. Girls can be really annoying sometimes. ANd thats coming from one. My friends looked at me like i was on crack when i ran up and told them. But there no fun like that. :P**

**kelardry: Caleb just annoys the heck out of them. It's be nice if he drowned tho. Because Mark, their big brother, would kick his but into like Pluto or something if he did. And the girls dont like him anyway. And your idea sounds amazing! I would read it! And Flora sound so kick... well butt and everything else! I would love to be her! Even if i'm a plant-tree swallow-wolf-cat-chameleon-king spitter (geez thats alot!) hybrid.**

**AnnabelLloyd97: I love herrr! I have a soft spot for quiet ones... I mite have her have a twin also as a guy and be totally noise and loud. But they'll look exactly the same. I donno tho. Theres so many possiblities.**

**READ THE BOTTOM! VERY VERY VERY IMPORTANT THING TODAY! IMPORTANTTT!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Caleb: I can't belive i'm only making a quarter for this.**

**Caleb, just say the disclaimber and you can get a gum ball or something.**

**Caleb: I don't like gum.**

**Well, than your crap out of luck.**

**Caleb: Whatever. We don't own Max Ride.**

***Whips quarter at Caleb's head* There you go!**

I didn't think a week could ever been so short. I also I didn't think I could actually master the whole fire only in one finger thing. Now I can control my flame better than ever. Iggy's lock picking and safe cracking skills have also gotten better, Jeb told him to practice a lot if there were any doors we couldn't open with Nudge. I have no idea how I am ever going to hid things now! Gazzy and Iggy made four bombs just in case the other ones have a malfunction. Those things look like freakin' nukes. They are so scary!

Irene has been practicing her fighting skill and damn is she scary to fight against. She has these whip things that her arms turn into and do they hurt. I still have welts. She said she can shape them into anything she wants. I'm just happy she didn't turn into spines or something when I pulled out fire on her. She was really pissed when I did. She said she would not fight me if I used fire so, that was the end of that battler.

Her seed things are getting bigger. No random flowers have popped up on them but no babies either. We can't see anything on the inside so we have no idea if they're healthy. Irene says they're fine and stop worrying. They're her kids so back off.

When she first told me to back away from her kids I was scared but lately she seems to be fading. She eats as much as we do but she keeps getting smaller and smaller. Her blond used to be flowing and shiny but now, now it's more like straw. Yucky yellow straw. She bright sea green eyes have become dull and somewhat of a puke-y green. Mango has become increasingly protective of her too. It's almost animal like the way he does it. Irene hates it and so does Jelly, who has become depressed because of the whole thing.

All of that is the least of our problems though. Bear has become…has got…grew a… A FREAKING TAIL POPPED OUT OF HER! I don't know how it happened but I was giving her a bath and there was something brown in the water and I was about to scold her, she is way too old to be doing that. Then I see it pop out of the water and look furry. I blink a couple of times and Bear turns around and goes, "Look mommy I have a tail!" Instead of chopping that horrible thing of I let out a squeak and faint, yes, I really fainted. Bear must have started crying because Iggy came in and splashed some water on me.

He proceeded to dress Bear, since I was still in shock, and take her to Jeb so he can look at her. Jeb was pretty freaked out so I didn't feel that bad about fainting. He said that she has a wolf gene in her and not the Eraser gene. He explained that if it was something like her temperament changed or her eye color changes yellow she would have the Eraser gene. That was the first time I ever hugged Jeb and is my last but I am so damn happy she can't be controlled.

Bear thought it was the coolest thing. Having wings and a tail. She official believes that she is a griffin or something like that. She wags her tail in everyone's face, not literally, bragging that she's so amazing. The only person that is really jealous of her is Tiger. He says that because his name is Tiger he should have a tiger tail. We told him that was never happening. He didn't talk to me for the rest of the day.

Iggy and I had our first fight this week also; I think it was Saturday afternoon. It was over when to teach Bear to fly or at least start, "We should start teaching her now! What if one of us gets hurt and we can't carry her?"

"Someone else will be able to do that! I don't want to risk hurting her wings!" Iggy growled at me.

I threw my hands up, "That's why we're only teaching her now! Not throwing her off the roof!"

"She could still hurt her wings! They don't even have the right feathers to fly!"

"All we need to do is get her strength up!"

"How do you plan to do that? Make her flap her wings while she jumps?"

"What the hell else could we do? Owls do that! If we don't start teaching her now she may never learn!"

"We didn't learn until we were in our teens!"

"That doesn't mean she has to wait like us! She needs a better life than any of us had! No Scientist, no tests, and no fucking Wolfies!"

"Like that turned out great! Fucking Caleb got a hold of her! Who knows what she saw!"

"Well, I'm sorry I couldn't grab my own daughter! I got fucking shot!"

"If you were fucking smart enough you would have healed before you hit the ground and would have gotten her back!"

"Oh, I'm sorry I was too busy being in pain!" At that point our faces were inches away from each other and I was red hot and he was giving me his hate look. Neither of us cared if anyone can heard us. Bear was out with Ms. M at McDonald's so she can't hear any of this.

"You should have thought of your daughter before yourself!"

"Really? You think I would do that so I would bleed to death before I could get to her?" I turn around and start to walk to the window.

"Don't you dare leave!" He grabbed my arm but he got burned, "Damnit, Phoenix."

"Fuck you." I gave him one last glare and jumped out the window. "Fucking ass hole. Doesn't know shit. She's my daughter." I stared down at the ground fuming.

"YOU WISH YOU COULD, BITCH!" He screamed out the window.

I didn't glance up or anything I had just kept flying hoping I could find somewhere to die. That was the worst thing that has ever happened to me. No test, no injury, no rape could compare to how suckish I felt. I felt ripped open and was just bleeding. Not even my fire could help me.

I eventually just fall into a clearing. I kindda just pulled my wings in and skidded across the ground until I stop somewhere. My heat set the grass around me on fire but it burnt itself out so no forest fire. After laying there for a while it seemed I broke down crying. What had I just done? Why did we have to in an argument over that? We could have just came to a compromise and TA DA! No fight. But no, I had to get angry and stand up. I should know better! I should know how to control my temper! I'm almost twenty-one! I acted like a complete child in front of Iggy and the whole house! I'm just glad Bear wasn't there.

To make my life like a move it began to rain after a couple minutes. Yes, it was the most hilarious thing in the world. Like a movie lightning flashed and BAM rain started pouring, "Why is my life so fucked up?" I sat up and glared at the sky, "Is it so hard just to stay sun-shiny? Why do you have to spite me like this! Is this your way of getting me back? 'Cause this is a hellva way! We both know Iggy's going to be pissed at me for a while now! I think that is plenty of punishment right there!"

I continued my rant towards the sky until I was out of things to say. It really isn't the sky's fault but I really just wanted to blame something.

So that all brings me to where I'm at now. Cold, wet, and alone. I'm just sitting here because I don't feel like going anywhere, "Mom! MOM!"

"OLIVIA!" So they sent Irene and Bear after me.

"PHOENIX!" Oh, and Iggy.

I just slump back in the dirt and let the rain hit my face, 'I wonder if I look dead? It'd probably give Bear nightmares. I hope I don't look dead.'

"MOM!" I hear Bear dash once more, farther away.

"Iggy, do you see her?" Irene asks. She sounds better. Maybe she needed some sunlight and rain to perk her up.

"No, I don't know why I can't." They sound like there at the edge of the clearing.

I wonder if it's 'cause I'm wet and I don't want him to find me, especially me. Why couldn't they send Fang? He's easier to talk to than Iggy. And why Irene? It seems a bit random to send her.

"Mommy I smell you!" Bear whispers in my ear.

I make a squeaking noise and jump ten feet in the air. God, has Fang been teaching these things? "Bear, why did you do that?"

I clutch my heart as she giggles, "Come down. You'll get hit by lightning."

I sigh and listen to my daughter. I poke her nose, "Who died and made you my mom?"

She giggles more and hugs me, "You really scared me! Daddy said that you got mad and left. I thought you left for forever."

"Darling, I would never leave you." I pet her head and kiss it, "No matter how hard things are."

She looks up at me, "No more fighting with Daddy. I know everything that happened. Jelly told and so did Angel. I do not want to see you two fighting ever again." She pushes away and stabs a finger in my belly.

"You weren't there Bear." I laugh as she pouts and does something like a glare.

"Bear? Dear, where are you?" Irene calls.

"Over here!" Bear calls and Irene steps out of the bushes. I expect Iggy to follow her out but he does not. I try to hide my disappointment from Bear but her nose is too good, "He's not too far don't worry."

I sigh, "Thank you for coming Irene."

"Oh, it was my pleasure. I was already in the forest when Bear and Iggy showed up. I love feeling the rain." She looked a lot better. Her skin had its nice green glow back to it and her eyes weren't as dull.

I smile, "Do you want to head back, Bear? You know Max is probably worried sick about you."

"She was more scared for you." With that Bear grabs my wrist and yanks me in the direction of the house. I sigh, 'She has both her father and mother's strength.' Irene skips behind us to the bushes.

I don't see Iggy when we come out of the other side of the bushes. Another wave of disappointment rolls over me. I should stop expecting him to be there. He was really pissed earlier so why would he already forgive me?

"Olivia, you have a very loud voice." Irene throws out.

Unexpectedly, I blush at the comment, "Yeah…I was pretty loud today. I'm sorry about that."

"Psh, don't worry about it. It was really amusing." Irene waves her hand.

"I'm glad the fight was entertainment?" I question her. How could cussing and hollering be amusing?

"Well, I've never heard a fight before. It made me laugh because you both are right and you can't admit it!" She giggles like a little school girl.

How can Iggy and I both be right? Is that a compromise? "Yeah, you guys are. My wings are still small and if I hurt them it would do a lot, a lot, of damage but that doesn't mean I can't start practicing, but I can't do too much. Just exercise them. Nothing like jumping and flapping them. I don't need to learn how to fly for a while anyway." I sigh. My daughter can see more than I can, how wrong is that?

"YAY! The house!" Irene claps and runs to the black spots on the porch. Oh, right. Her seeds.

"I'm going to take a shower, Bear." Bear nods and I trudge into the house, "Break it up you two. Breathing is not optional."

"Shut up, Olive." Tiger calls from the couch. I only hear Nudge groan.

"I mean it." I growl. I stomp up the stair not really caring if I disturbed anyone. I really just want a shower. And to be alone. Mostly alone but that is what I get right?

I step into the shower and feel the boiling water fan its way over my body. It kills but it's not like I've never felt worse. I wash my hair clean of all the dirt and sweat I collected during the day, I scrub all the dirt off my body, and clean out all the cuts I got. Was all this pain really worth it? After one argument I feel like dying. That pain hurts more than the water does.

I sigh and step out. I reach for a towel and wrap it around my body. I feel a breeze and stare up into blue eyes, "Iggy?" I shake my head, "Why are you in here? Trying to see me naked or something?"

He stares at me. No expression what so ever. I roll my eyes and turn away to find my PJ's but he grabs my arm. I look at him and see a horrid sight. I see his face in pure agony. I notice the puffy and red eyes, the streaks down his face, and his clenched jaw. In a flash he pulls me to his chest and hugs me tightly and breaks down, "I'm so sorry. So, so, so sorry."

I feel his tears fall onto my head. I stare at his chest stunned. I can't move, I can't do anything. Then my waterworks start to work once again, "Damnit! Iggy!" I let go of my towel, knowing it won't fall because Iggy is holding me so tight, and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Olivia, damn I was so horrible to you! I just got so mad and…"

"Sh, sh. It's okay." I look into his beautiful eyes. "I was mad too. It was my fault too."

He shakes his head, "I should have came after you right away."

"Iggy, I understand." He moves to sit down. I wait for him to sit down and I make my towel tighter and I sit down next to him. I snuggle up to him.

"I'm so sorry." He pulls me on his lap. He combs his fingers through my hair and I can't help but let a content sigh leave my lips.

"Please don't stop." I lean on his chest. So happy to just be in his presence.

"I have too. We can't keep everyone waiting. Get your clothes on and I can continue back in our room." He smiles when I look up at him.

"I guess you're right, now out."

I get up but he stays right where he is, "Can't I watch?"

Ms. M bursts through the door, "YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!"

We blink at her for a couple moments and then begin to laugh. Satisfied she walks out with a smirk, "I agree with Ms. M. You're too much of a pervy. You might try and rape me or something."

He smacks my butt and leans to my ear, "It's not rape if you like it, baby."

He walks out with a laugh as I turn bright red. God, how can he do that?

Sunday

"You guys ready to go?" Max smiles. She just had successfully made fun of me for the new Bathroom incident. I glare at her from next to Iggy. He pulls me closer as I heat up.

"Remember there will be a bus a quarter mile waiting for you. Only use the bombs you need too. Be quick." Jeb stands next to his daughter.

Max shakes her head, "We'll go as fast as we can, Jeb. The Dakotas are pretty far away but we'll try. And you know nothing goes as planned."

Jeb laughs and puts a hand on Max's shoulder, "I know but I meant at HQ. It's and in out kind of job…"

He trails off when he hears Mango and Gazzy's laughter, "PIGS!" Max screams and proceeds to smack them with a random newspaper multiple times.

"Okay! Okay! We get it!" Mango screams running away from his mother.

She points the newspaper at them, "Yeah, you better." She swings it around to Iggy, who is grinning (surprise), and sticks it in his face, "Stop telling all those gross pervy things!"

He raises his hands, "I didn't do anything. Look Fang's laughing too!"

Fang freezes as Max stalks over to him, "You're the one telling them?"

"No, why would I do that?" He smirks. The smirk when he knows Max can't prove anything.

"UGH! WHATEVER! Dad, Jeb, we're leaving!" She smiles at Jeb as he gets tears in his eyes. She hugs and kisses his cheek.

"I love you, Max, please be careful." Jeb holds her tighter as she rolls her eyes.

"I love you too. And don't worry I haven't died yet." On cue we all pull out our wings and push off the ground.

**AHHH! She called him DAD! *GASP* Anywayyyyy! I need you guys to pick the number 1 or the number 2. Now please do not ask questions of what they mean or anything. I just want you too pick. They are semi-endings to the story. Mind you that the story will end the same way just different things will lead up to it. So PLEASEEE! Pick 1 or 2 for me! THank you thank you! Love you guys!**


	42. So Girls Are Like Cows?

**OH MY GEEZ! I am so sorry! I didn't update at allllllll this weekend. And i mean not at all. None of my stories. Sorry... i had footbal games and parties and HW... Oh and dreaded yard work *lightning flashes and thunder rolls* I no terrible. I'm just glad no one went on a riot or something. Note about chapter. Very uplifting... welll funny i guess so if you had a bad day maybe this will cheer you up?**

**Shout outs!**

**Everyone: I think all of you like have the same wavelength. Because there is no votes for one at all. None. Its funny because i thought one was going to win but remember you still have a while to vote so all those reviewers that dont usually review GET YOU VOTES IN NOW!**

**Lara D: Green eyes are amazing. I have no idea why i like them cause well the grass is green and well i see that everyday... And i agree with the 1000 dollars. I know i really shouldnt pay him cause he's a horrible person but theres laws soooo... XD**

**Melikecake: Another wonderful review i must say. But don't worry i bet theres an Iggy somewhere...out...there... *Sigh* I'd like to fuind someone like him too girl. I really would. And im sorry if i made you cry! I cry alot when i read stuff so im used to me blubbering about nothing. (I cried when stitch had to leave lelo... yeah i no kids movies make me cry). And remember Caleb will meet his doom in a...well fitting way green or not!**

**kelardry: I thought that Bear would look pretty sweet with a tail soooo... i added one. And about Irene's kids... They'll be making appearance after the Itex thing goes down s be ready for that! : D I must ask about the elephant gun. Why do you have it? And mostly do you have something against elephants? I can understand Caleb but elephants? hm, your choice. And im sorry teh bake sale went under. And the Cats hit too. Ah, space bar can murder a company. Oh and The slinkies. I find that boys falling down the stairs is much more amusing. No offence guys. Its just funny when anyone falls down the stairs and doesn't get seriously hurt.**

**JonahEN-332: I'm so sorry! Its Frostt. There. Spelled right. I suck at spelling so you know i spell everything wrong... : P And theres so much about him geez! I mite not us all of it and add some of my own twists so you can have most of him to yourself for your story deal?**

**Kenikitten: Dude my friends make fun of me for saying woot. THey say im a sick owl... :/ but then again my friends are mean like that. And i donno about German thing. My head mite explode or something! : P**

**AnnabelLloyd97: I loved how you picked! I have done that in like forever. Next choice i make will be with that!**

**slappapow2010: I thought it was time for them to have a fight. Personally i love fighting and getting angry. So i was like Hell let them fight!**

**Caleb is at HQ being half drowned by mermaids so he can't do the disclaimer today. I no bummer *sarcasim*. I don't own Max ride... **

Somewhere on the Border of Utah and Colorado 

Flying is and always will be the best thing ever to hit the face of this planet. To be able to soar through the sky and twirl, God is it amazing. Then flying with your friends…no, family laughing your head off is the best thing ever!

"So, girls are pretty much like cows?" Gazzy has a frown on his maturing features.

"Yup," Fang and Iggy nod their heads. Max and I shake ours.

"We are not animals, Gazzy, remember that." Max gives Fang a pointed look.

He only smirks, "Max, you have been drilling that into our heads for years now I think we got it."

"That is the weirdest analogy I have ever heard." Dylan shakes his head and Max rolls her eyes.

"You guys are horrible." Nudge has this disgusted smile on her face, I have no idea how else to describe it.

"Does that mean we could milk you?" Tiger snickers.

I smack my head as I see Max turn beet red. Instead of turning on Tiger and beating the living shizel out of him, she turns to me, "WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN TEACHING HIM?"

I shrug, "Jeb and Fang are his fatherly figures don't look at me. I just taught him to tie it in a knock or I was gonna cut it off." I see Tiger shiver out the corner of my eye.

Max growls, "Fang, I thought you were better than that!"

He chuckles, "I'm a guy; I told the kid what I knew at the time. Which was nothing so… he knows nothing too."

"You didn't think about going to the library and like getting books on that?" Everyone stares at Max. Most of us just blink until Dylan starts laughing.

"It was hard enough listening to Dr. Martinez explain everything, I don't know why they would want to learn about any of that." Dylan receives a glare from Max.

"Precisely. Neither Phe nor I wanted to teach them anything. So, we skip it." I nod my head. I was not telling poor Crystal and Tay-Tay what a freakin' dick was. I think that would scar them for life.

"I'm telling mom and she's going to make all of you go through it too!" Max says childishly.

I look at her in disbelief along with the rest of my chicks, "No way in hell am I learning about that!"

I look to Crystal and nearly burst out laughing. Her face is etched with pure terror, "You need to know what you need to know. Listen to Max."

"Phe, you have to go through it to." I freeze for a moment. The only reason I didn't plummet to my death was because Iggy grabs my hand at the last moment.

"You have to be crazy Max! I know all about…those gross…details." My lip turns up and I wrinkle my nose.

"No, if, ands, or buts, you are learning all the stuff we had too." Max huffs and flies in front of me.

I open my mouth to protest but Iggy stops me, "It's not worth it. She'll probably forget it by the time we get back anyway."

I cross my arms and huff, "Whatever. No matter what Ms. M is not teaching about condoms or birth control. I rather stay naïve and stuff. It'd just be weird with Ms. M."

Iggy grips his stomach, "At least you weren't the blind kid that had to have all of the explained to him in detail! Poor Gazzy, he probably still has nightmares about everything he had to describe to me."

"There's pictures?" I look up at Iggy mortified.

The Next Day

"Ugh, I don't wanna get up." I moan and roll over.

I feel the poke in my side again but with a voice, "C'mon, you need to wake up."

"Fang, leave me alone. Just 'cause Iggy has some common sense doesn't mean he had to take it away from you." I wave my hand trying to hit his face.

He jabs me this time, "COME ON!"

"EH!" I pull the covers over my head, "Go away. I want some moments of peace before you guys start yelling."

"Iggy." Fang says laugh lacing the word.

Iggy sighs, "Okay." I feel the sheets pulled off of me and the sun beat down on my eyes.

"AH! IGGY!" I curl up in a ball trying to keep some heat and the sun out of my eyes.

"Phe, you have to get up it's nearly noon." Iggy whispers and I jump up.

"WHAT? FANG WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT?" I rush around the room looking for any clean clothes to put on. I start to strip and with my pants around my ankles I stare at the boys, "HELLO? Getting dressed! Out! Out!"

They look at me terrified for a moment but promptly leave after a few seconds. I smile. I kick off my shorts and look around for my jeans, "Hey, Phe…"

I look around my legs to see Gazzy in the door way. Usually I would be fine with a kid seeing me in my boy shorts but having him see me with my ass flying in the air is a different story, "What is it Gazzy?"

"You, know. Never mind. I think I rather be blind right now." He closes the door slowly leaving me bewildered.

"What was that?" I sigh. I take my 'Leave the Bear Alone' shirt off and search for my other shirt, you know the one with slits in the back?

As I am standing in the middle of the room tapping my chin the door whooshes open to hold Dylan, "OLIVE…doesn't have a shirt on…um… Awkward."

I throw my hands up, only to cause Dylan to blush and look away, "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"Ah, I'm going to go before Taylor rips my eyes out." When he closes the door you wanna know what I find? My T-FREAKING-shirt!

I grumble profanities as I walk over and pick it up. And what do you know? As I am bending over, showing so, so, so, much cleavage, Tiger walks in and walks right out without a sound. I sigh and quickly pull on my shirt.

I reach for the door handle only to have it slam into it, "Guys, she's dressed now!" Damon yells down the hall.

"DAMON! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO TELL HER!" I hear Iggy and Fang scream, then a bunch of feet rushing away.

I smack my head, "YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

I hear their screams of terror as I race down the stairs and out the sliding doors. As I pass the clock in the kitchen I see that it is six o'clock. I grumble once more and take off after the group of perverted guys.

"Geez, we're going to have to do that more often. You get up really quick." Angel smiles.

"How would you like all the guys in the house seeing you naked?" I glare at the bird kid flapping happily toward the rising Damon.

"I get up quickly and don't bite people when they wake me up so I'll never have to deal with that!"

"Whatever, let's just get going." I hang my head and follow the group until I come upon Iggy. I smack him on the side of the head, "You are not out of hot water yet." He looks at me with innocent puppy dog eyes, "Those ain't working today, mister." Terror runs round in his eyes and he flies closer to the guys, who conveniently have stayed away from me, and gives me one last look before smiling to Fang and giving him a knuckle touch.

**OH M G! Yes, i have some girl in me. but i forgot to tell you THREE yes THREE more till 100 reviews! OHMIGOOOSHHH! So review BABY REVIEW!**


	43. MANGO plus JELLY

**HELLO, EVERYONE! I would like to tell you something very important! WERE AT 101! AHHHHH! *Throws confedee (however you spell it) shoots off those bottle things and dances around like a maniac* I am soooo happy! You guys are like the best! The most amazing reviewers everrr! I love love love you guys *tears in eyes* i never thought i would ever make it this far ever. I want to thank you all for being to great and keeping this going! You guys are just... great. Im sorry im using little words but i'm just so happy. XD**

**Um... i mite not be updating every day this week cause its the end of my tri and things are piling up and i need to get things done so if i don't up date thats why. But i doubt that'll happen i just wanted to warn all of you.**

**SHOUTY OUTSS! **

**Kenikitten: You have to love your guy pevertedness. They add that extra gag you never need during the long school day! And i used to get the whole "Can I watch?" line from guys all the time when i was in diving class (only girl in the whole class). I feel sorry for all of ya! Teaching each other lang.s! That some crazy stufff! And if one of your friends who is a guy has the nickname claire i want to know what happened because i have never heard of that!**

**kelardry: I have one thing to say and one thing only: I am so glad i never eat at Taco Bell. XD**

**AnnabelLloyd97: AHHHHHH! I bet you waited. You sat and waited for it to hit 99 then you were all "MY CHANCE!" Haha. But you will go down in the history books of this Fan fic. Remeber that!**

**slappapow2010: Um... I really donno what your getting at here... not to be rude or mean or anything... i just donno what your saying...**

**Caleb is still not back from his field trip to HQ. So i got the next best thing: TED!**

**Ted: How much am I...I...getting paid?**

**About...*grabs complicated looking calculator A.K.A my graphing calculator for geometry* 50 thousand.**

**Ted: And you promise Caleb can't get me.**

**Yesssss, I swearrrr! *mumbles* just get it over with spidey boy**

**Ted: Well, ThereNBAck doesn't own Maximum Ride. Is that good?**

**Yes, yes. Now run along. Don't get hurt. I need you later.**

In the Eyes of Mango

"WEE! Oh my goodness! This is so much fun! All the sun right on you and the clouds give you water! And it's just pure everything up here!" Irene screams at the top of her little lungs. She weighs hardly a pound; I would never expect that with all the human food she eats.

I laugh, "You said that yesterday too."

"SO? It's so amazing here!" She reaches higher into the sky. He blond hair travels behind her in a streak. I turn my head to get a glimpse and she leans down, "I think if I turned my arms into wide leaves I could fly! Do you think I should try?"

I wrinkle my nose, "I don't know." I don't want her getting herself killed. Irene has to save her. There is no doubt in my mind that she will save her but if she keeps up these dangerous stunts she's never going to be able to!

"Oh, c'mon! I _know _you will catch me." The closest Flock member is Jelly and she isn't paying attention to what Irene and I are doing.

"Fine, but as soon as you start losing altitude…"

"I KNOW! I know!" Irene rolls her eyes and stretches her arms out. Insistently her arms begin to resemble…well…leaves. Once they are full grown she turns them and she flies right off my back.

"IRENE!" I screech. Everyone turns back to see Irene falling a bit then actually catching up.

"OH MY GOD!" Nudge blurts out.

"Is she flying?" Jelly spats.

"Woah, didn't see that coming." Phe looks totally stunned at Irene.

"Isn't this cool? Now, Mango doesn't have to carry me!" Irene grins broadly not really seeing all the awe.

She flaps her…leaves with ease. Jelly starts to fly in the direction we were headed, "She makes it sound like he didn't like it."

_Why does she think I am in love with Irene? _I look towards Angel. Jelly looks back at me with a mixture of hatred and sadness.

_Because she loves you and you spend all your time with Irene._

_But! I have a purpose!_

_Then let me see what you saw! _Angel glares at me. I look over to see Irene happily gliding besides me.

_I can't Irene told me not to tell anyone._

I watch Angel sigh and shake her head, _Okay._

I hope she won't force it out of me. I need to keep this from everyone. It's Irene and I's secret. If anyone would find out it would ruin everything! This must stay a secret.

"I'm sorry about Jelly hating you." Irene looks down at the ground below.

"Well, once everything is over she'll understand why everything happened." I smile.

"Mm, you're right! We can enjoy each other's company for now and later it'll be…well it'll be later." Irene's smile slowly fades but perks up again, "You know Tony is just like you!"

I laugh, "I can't want to meet him."

"He can't wait to meet you too!" She zooms off to talk to Phe about whatever she talks to her about. I just fly back and watch.

Next Day

"Hey, Mango can I talk to you?" Jelly looks at me from the ground. I smile down at her. She looks so pretty today.

"Do I have to move from where I sit?" She rolls her eyes and whips out her wings and jump up to her spot next to me. "I take that as a 'no' then?"

"Yes, that is a 'no'. On a serious note, I need to know what is going on between you and Irene."

"Don't you know? You can see it on us." I hear her heart beat faster and her teeth clench.

"So, what? I would like to know from you."

"Well, she's just someone I have to protect."

"You don't love her?" Her heart stops for a moment then keeps beating as fast as it can.

"Well, yes I love her. She's family. She's pretty and everything but not compared to another girl." I smile. Maybe she will get that hint?

"There's another girl you like?" I hear the whisper of anger with a screech of pain. I guess she didn't get it.

Let's ring this out, "Yes, you know her too!"

"I do?" She squeaks like a field mouse.

"She's very close to me right now too." Jelly does not notice the inch between our arms.

She takes it differently, "Closer than you and I?"

"Oh, no, no! You are the closest person to me in that way." When will she see it? Is there something wrong with the way I am saying things?

"I have no idea who it could be then." She taps her chin. I stare out into the trees. I listen for the sounds of the forest. The creaking of trees, the rustle of leaves by animals, and the calls of those same animals.

"She has sea blue eyes. Anyone in their right mind drowns into them." That narrows it down for her a bit. But sadly I know she will not recognize that it is herself I am speaking of. She will be a normal thirteen year old girl and doubt herself.

"Really? You must love her eyes. Have you drowned in them before?" She smiles and scoots closer. A shock goes through me when our shoulders touch.

"Yes, many a time." I stare deep into her beautiful dark blue eyes. "But I want to revise what I said earlier."

Her lips purse, doubting again, "Go ahead."

"Only complete fools wouldn't take the chance to dive into those pools. Drowning in those eyes is heaven. Those eyes make death feel incredible. You just want to gaze into them for all eternity because you don't want to miss a moment of emotion that flashes through them."

Her eyes search mind trying to put together the puzzle pieces, "Every time your warm dark eyes sweep over her it kills me that much more. Then you have this kind of moment with me and all I can see is the warm glow around you and your eyes aren't that dark anymore. You make me want to die, Mango. Whenever you're with her I feel a hole. A hole in my own Fog. Why is it that I can't just move on from you? Why is it feel like you have to be near me to get me through every second?"

I stare at her. Do I mean that much to her? Is Angel really right? That I hurt Jelly more than I could ever know? But why hasn't see taken my hints? I shake my head, "I don't know, Claire."

She watches me as I jump off the tree branch and step onto the ground. I take off running in the direction of nowhere. When I stop for a breath I can still hear her sobs, "Mango…" She whispers.

"I'm so sorry Claire. You have to wait a little bit longer." I stare at my hands and shrink down. I find comfort in the ground. The leaves rustle.

"Don't worry about her." Irene rubs my shoulder.

I shake my head, "She's my life. I can't just not worry about my _life_! I only agreed to help you to save you-know-who! This was not apart of that damn deal!"

"If you tell her Mango I swear I will kill you! No one must know what is going to happen!" Irene growls at me and races off somewhere. I only look at the heart in the ground. MANGO + JELLY

**Hm, I wonder if anyone was expecting any of that. Major hints in there. Like Super. And i ain't mentionin then again. So remember them. I think i will write the next chapter as the beginning of the break in! Remember, nothing goes as planned for anyone. Oh, and REVEIWW! XD**


	44. On A Good Night

**I'm sorry. I lied. There will be an epic fight scene after this chap and then they'll be at HQ. I wanna also say that sorry for not updating yesterday. I would of had time if my mom didnt make me watch AFV with the fam. *SIGH* not a bad show but i didnt get to write so that ruins any show.**

**SHOUT OUTS!**

**Melikecake: OH MY GOD! I fell off my chair. You went all pac man and i was all... BATHROOM BREAK! You almost made me pee my pants. Thank Heavens aboce that the bathroom was a hallway away! And no they did not *mashes fingers* i swear on... my laptop! But there were major hints for later chaps in there so watch out for thatttt! And i am very sorry about your job... stupid economy.**

**Lara D: Haha. Tiger is just like that. And i totallyyyy agree with the 10 bucks. He'll have to stay in his crate for ferrr shooo!**

**AnnabelLloyd97: Haha! I wouldn't of cared if you did. Its still funny either way!**

**Kenikitten: I love the olden day talk. Confusing but totally cool! And you have really weird and cool friends. I wish i could name one of my guys a girl name but theyd probably smack me or something. : P And that is weird with your family thing. I really dont wanna no what you did when you were younger! XD oh and about Abbylicious. my dogs name is abby... but i swear i do not call her Abbylicious. so the dude doesnt have to be confused with a dog! HOORAY!**

**I am sorry but no one was around to do the disclaimer so you just have me... So...yeah. I dont own max ride. Whoo...**

"Arg," I can't help but let that sigh out. Flying at like 100 MPH for maybe 5 hours gets you places but damn does it wear you out!

"I need food!" Mango pinches his stomach and looks at his parents with pleading eyes.

"Yeah, where do you guys wanna go?" Max looks around the group.

"I think we should split up because I doubt anyone is going to accept our order." Fang motions to the group.

"Mm, Fang is right. So, who wants to come with me?" I smile. Iggy pulls me closer. Tay-Tay grins and pulls Dylan over with her. Irene steps closer to me. Jelly automatically walks away from my group. Mango looks at my group then to his parents. He decides to go with his parents, to Jelly's joy. Crystal and Gazzy join my group.

Max gives everyone one last second to decide, "Okay, we'll meet here in two hours."

"Aye, aye, Cap'in!" Iggy salutes her. Max passes him the bird, and then we are on our way.

"So where to?" I push a branch out of my way and make sure it doesn't smack Iggy in the face, but it smacks Dylan instead.

Tay-Tay snickers, "I donno maybe BK?"

"BK? What is BK?" Irene giggles watching Dylan pick out twigs in his hair.

"It's Burger King." Gazzy rubs his hands together. Crystal gives him a pointed look, "But!" She raises her eyebrows higher. He looks down in despair, "They're my favorite!"

"There is a king of burgers? Oh! It's going to be lovely to go to his castle!" Irene claps her hands together.

"Don't get your hopes up too high." I smirk and step out of the thicket into a bustling town. I pull my sleeve on my tank top from under my coat up and pull my jeans up then back down. "Let's go."

We arrive at BK with no problems, beside the occasional cat whistle at Irene, and we line up putting our orders in, "I would like two number two's. Both with larger drinks. Oh, and three slices of Dutch apple pie **(A/N I nearly died when I tried one of their Dutch apple pie slices *faints* they are sooo good)**. Okay, Iggy, you're up." The lady taking our order stares at me dumbfounded for a moment but comes back to reality when Iggy starts to name of numbers.

"Does that come with a toy?" Irene smiles. She had taken the longest to pick and was wearing down the cashier's patience. The woman nods her head 'yes', "Will I be able to see the burger king?"

"What?" The cashier looks at Irene in total confusion.

"My friends said we were going to see the burger king. I am wondering where he is." Irene smiles politely as all of us face palm.

"I'm sorry, ma'am but the king is not in right now." The cashier gives her a forced smile.

Irene pouts, "Oh, well. I'll have to see him another time."

When the food arrives I pick it up and whisper to the cashier, "She's been sheltered by her parents her whole like so she doesn't know these kinds of things."

"Oh, I just thought she was retarded." The cashier waves her hand dismissively.

I blink a couple times with my mouth a gap, "What did you say?"

"I thought she was just retarded. We get a lot of people like that 'round here."

"Give me my money back. And take this damn food. EVERYONE! WE'RE LEAVING!" I hear groans from everyone. Iggy looks up to see my face and walks right over to me.

"What? Why are you leaving?"

"Give me the money back please." I stick my hand out and she grumbles as she hands it. I see the 'ring if you liked your service' bell. Crystal turns the bell into a beautiful gold crystal then makes a fist. It shatters into a million pieces causing many of the customers to gasp.

We head straight over to McDonalds and let Irene, Gazzy, and Crystal play in the Play Scape.

"Two hours are up." Dylan pokes me. I nod and clap my hands.

"Do we have to leave?" Irene whines.

Yes, now c'mon." I wave my hand to the door. I notice the models waltzing into the Play Scape as we begin to leave, "Iggy."

"I saw them." He grabs my hand. I guess everyone sensed what was going on.

"So we're meeting everyone at the hotel?" Crystal smiles brightly checking behind us.

"Yes, but we have to hurry because they'll worry if were late." She holds up five fingers three times. 'Damn fifteen.'

_We have a lot too. Where do you want to meet? _Angel pipes in.

_A hotel. That Holiday Inn up ahead._

_Gotcha._

"There it is!" Irene screams and starts to run to the hotel. We all smile fakely and hush after her. "I want to go in the pool first! Lots of windows!" Irene may not know a lot about the modern world but she sure as hell knows how to cover everything up.

"Irene, dear, I am sorry but we can't go to the pool tonight." Irene looks back at the group acting like she's looking at me.

She pouts, "But we're not that far now!"

"Shit," I mumble. How can they keep gaining so fast.

"MANGO!" Irene screams and we all race to the group.

"How many you got?" I smile at Fang taking his left side.

"We have about twenty."

"This is going to be one fun night." Max grins.

"Looks like you aren't as stupid as Caleb says you are." Craig walks in front of the group.

"You must be a new bitch. It's going to be a pleasure to kick your sorry ass." I growl. The night was going so well.

"Don't get so cocky you might grow one." He chuckles. I chuckle right along with him.

"I haven't heard that one in so long! Hey, Max you see that cutie next to Craig?"

"What about him, Phe?" Max says in a sickly sweet voice.

"His name is Greg. He's Caleb's left hand. You can gladly kick his ass for me."

Max cracks her knuckles, "Gladly."

"So we have two feisty girls? I like them. You guys are always great to fuck." Craig smiles.

Oh, that was the wrong thing to do, "What was that?"

I glance up at Iggy. Geez, I didn't know he looked so hot when he was pissed. His jaw is clenched along with his fist. His nostrils are flared so much they look like they could take off, "That those little missies are going to be great to fuck." Craig lets 'fuck' pop.

I wave my hand, "Fang, Iggy, you take him. He's too…vulgar."

"What the hell does that mean?"

I laugh, "So, Jeb was right about how all you Wolfies are the dumbest things to talk on this here planet."

"Oh, you're paying for that, bitch." Craig takes another step towards out group. He leaves only mere feet between the two raging groups. At any moment one of us could snap and lunge for the other.

"Not if we have a say." Fang and Iggy say in creepy unison. They take a step forward and begin to circle around Craig.

I sigh, "Max, this is going to be way longer than expected."

"Well, once he laid the F-bomb down you shoulda known." She smirks and looks towards Greg.

Why does it always happen on a good night?

**Sorry about the cliffy. But i need sleep... yes its like 9 here but im just tired... and tomorrows friday so im happy! Whoo! Oh and i didn't like this chap so if its bad. i am sorry.**


	45. Oh, How I Love Fighting

**I am sorry for the late update... I kindda just randomly decided to put something up today. I need the weekend for projects and stuff so here's a chap!**

**With some Shout Outs of course!**

**JonahEN-332: I will not strip away your rights as King of Burgers. I dub thee! And Irene has a debatable age. She's in her upper teens but since she has been cooped up for some long she acts like a kid. I wanted to show that she can be clever and childish at the same time. So! Ta Da! She really wants the toy!**

**Melikecake: I should have just not updated since you "killed" me. But i didnt think of that until i read your review again sooo you got lucky! And why are Hyenas coming? There like uber, yes uber, scary! And i had jolly ranches so ha!**

**Lara D: I know... I feel sorry for Jelly too. Stupid love triangles. *sigh* but it has to happen or other things will not be able to happen blah blah blahh. And Craig is a weird name, but it was the only one i could think of at the time...**

**Kenikitten: Your mother forgot who you were! thats horrible! XD And i love the creativeness!**

**AnnabelLloyd97: You have to love it. ANd he isn't one of those creepy boyfriends that hoard there girlfriend (bad experiences for me there : /)**

**READ BOTTOM TONIGHT OR THIS MORNING! WHENEVER! JUST READ IMPORTANT!**

**Guess what? The babies hatched! So i will have one of the unclaimed babies (i think theres one unclaimed i could be wrong) do the disclaimer!**

**Baby: ...**

**Um...**

**Baby: Mo Mo runed doe.**

**There you have it! (If you don't speak baby that's ThereNBack does not own Max Ride!)**

I scout out the other Wolfies. There's some girl's mixed in there but most of them are the usual model type, "Get them."

I hear the growl but I don't see them move until a hard punch collides with my face. I laugh out loud, "That's all you got Carrie?" I wipe the blood off my mouth, coolly by the way, with the back of my hand, "I thought you would give up on Caleb after a couple years."

"HE IS MY SOUL MATE!" She screams and lunges for me again. I side step and she stumbles forward but quickly recovers with a punch. I dodge and counter with a nice punch to her side. She grunts.

"So you're still his bitch that he does every once in a while?" I jump back away from her. She glares at me for a moment but lets the rage take over and she runs at me. I side step and punch her in the back of the neck. "ONE DOWN!" I smirk, oh how I love fighting.

I walk up to one of the Wolfies that is troubling Tay-Tay and tap his shoulder. When he turns I take a swing at him but he grabs my fist, "I am not stupid, little girl." He begins to squeeze my fist.

"You can't break my hand buddy."

"Really? Let's see." He squeezes and I boil his hand. He screams out in pain waving his hand and backing away.

"HEY! LOOK! My hand isn't broken." I flex it and watch him. He stares at me with feral eyes. Deep hatred pours out of them. His canines grow long as well as his face. "OH! I get to see that animal side of you! That's such a turn on."

His eyebrows go up, "That's why Caleb got to fuck you doggie style."

I blink, "What was that?"

He chuckles, "You know what I said. Don't be actin' like you don't."

I glare at him knowing he got a dent in my armor. I hold my fists up in front of my face with a raged filled face. He smiles and does the same, but winces as he touches his burnt hand. We circle for a moment as I feel the rage pool inside me. I know you're supposed to let the enemy make the first move and all but patience isn't a virtue of mine. I run at him stripping my jacket off. He takes a swing at me grazing my shoulder. Dang, that's gonna leave a bruise and it's only a graze! I try to round house kick him in the back of the head but he moves out of the way and I only hit his hair. I growl. This guy's good. His yellow eyes fly by me and I feel a punch in my back right between my wings sending me flying, not the good way.

I flop on the ground. I hear his chuckle in the distance, "What a shame. Thought you'd be tougher."

"Shut the hell up. My God, are all Wolfies as annoying as you? Wait! You guys are all bitches…that explains it." I tap my chin. I hear that satisfying growl escape his lips as he charges. He goes for my gut but I am too fast for him! (Yes I said it in a weird Japanese accent) I knock the window out of him as I shove my hand into his stomach. I feel his claws rake my shoulder blade to my shoulder. I hiss. I better not get an infection. He coughs up some blood and spits it out. He glares back at me. I smirk, "Done yet?"

"Not until your dead and six feet under."

"I. doubt. Caleb. Would. Like. Someone. Else. Doing. It. For. Him." I grumble between punches. This guy keeps getting faster and faster! How am I supposed to beat him when he gets faster than the fastest fighter in the flock?

He blocks everything flawlessly but I don't give him the opening he's looking for, "Tired?"

I jump away from him huffing. This is not going good. Everyone on their last one and I'm still stuck on my second, "A bit but that won't stop me." I close my eyes as my body heats up. The strength builds up and bursts when I open my eyes to his face.

"Maybe, I should rape you too. I bet you'd be a screamer." He chuckles for only a moment until someone hits him the in back of the head and he falls to the ground.

"I hate _wolves_." Irene grumbles glaring at the unconscious Wolf. She holds her club-hand parallel with her should and her elbow on her hip, "I would have been here sooner but mine just would not quit. Who knew Wolves could be so persistent!"

I stare at her unbelieving, "Irene, you amazing me every single day."

She smiles and looks to the group. Most of them are finally finished and nursing their wounds, "I wonder if you could heal them?"

I raise an eyebrow, "Let's see." I meander over to the group. I look at Fang's gash and smile, "Fang lemme see your arm."

"Why?" He looks down at it, "It's just a cut."

"Just let me see it."

"No."

"Fang, I want to try something. Just let me see it!"

"What are you going to do?" He turns a little bit towards me; he still has his paranoid face on.

"Heal it. Lemme see it!" I shout at him. I startle everyone but he still gives me his arm. I begin to think of all the warm fuzzy feelings I get whenever and focus the new warm energy into my hand. I see it pop out my finger tips and latch into Fang's skin in this beautiful red flow. Everyone gazes as the wound heals and only a little scar is left. I grin, "Now was that so bad?"

"It kindda felt weird though. Foreign like." He examines his arms then gives it to Max for her to examine it.

"Well, it is my heat. Now anyone else?" Everyone crowds around me as my hands glow and spread across all the cuts and bruises making them disappear.

I fall back onto the hotel bed glad that Jeb is cool enough to get us hotel rooms out of his pocket; yes, it was all without Angel's juju, "Rough night?" Iggy walks out with boxers on. He's rubbing his hair dry and I can't help but stare. I know it childish and everything but it's just…it's just Iggy. Especially in all his glory. He's not like body builder sculpted but he has lean fighting muscles, "Like what you see?" I snap my head back to his face with a blush. His head is tilted to the side with a smirk.

I turn my head away and grumble, "Shut up. You did that on purpose."

"Doesn't matter if I did it on purpose or not. You still liked it." He says the last part in his singsong-y voice that this time drives me up the wall.

I huff not saying a word; which gives it all away but I don't care, "Irene, go to bed." I hear Mango growl from outside.

"But! That's no fair!" I hear a muffled shout from the other side of the wall.

"Life is not fair! You know I love her. I'm not going to stop. This…" I picture Mango waving his hand up and down, "Was not a part of the deal. I'm only here to protect you."

"What's the fun in just protecting me without some fun along the way?" Irene, geez, girl I didn't know you could be so dirty!

"Irene, quit it or I will kick you out." I hear shoes on the railing and the squeak of shoes leaping off.

"Whatever…" Irene grumbles.

"C'mon, Phoenix, we have a long day of ass whopping tomorrow. You need some sleep." Iggy walks out of the bathroom with basket ball shorts on and still no shirt. I look out into the starry sky and watch the wings of Mango flap away from his troubles. I walk over to the bed and slide in. Iggy pulls me close, "Sweet dreams."

I laugh, "I already have them with you right here and I'm not even sleeping."

'Don't worry Mango. Life is very unfair but it can't be like that all the time. You'll make it through, kid.'

**OKay. Now, next chap will be getting to the Badlands and The beginning of the break in. I have a question for all of you! Do you want me to do it in parts (2 chapters everyday) or one long scene which you would have to wait for a while for. Its up to you!**


	46. Family

**First i want to say sorry for the shortness. its not that short but its still short and leaves off in a cliff hanger. I want to say sorry that we might have to wait an extra day because its end of tri HW and its like alot. So just be prepared.**

**Shout outs!**

**Melikecake: Okay. I saw all of the lion kings except 1 1/2. I believe i might have to get that then? And i tried to read Eragon but got bored and read other books. Crazy huh? But he was actually fourteen. My princpal talked about how awesome he was and stuff one day sooo... Last i want to thank you for the compliment about badassness of my chap and bring me back to life. that was very kind of you! XD**

**Lara D: Short sweet to the point. I like it! And it wasn't my best chap and niether is this one... a bunch of fillers. Boo. I know but next chap i promise! action action action!**

**Kenikitten: Now that is one wierd game many! Crazyyyy! Oh, and i'm scared to go to Texas. cause well i trip alot and the whole shooting me would be very easy but! I don't don't like texas ppl. cause well they bring me steaks and well no one can live without those! P**

**JonahEN-332: I watched it. I did not no Jesus had a brother. And that he drops the F-bomb more than i do. But he does sound like a fun guy. I can understand the ninja obsession but chinchillas? That's a little wierd. And your friend survived a brain tumor? Holy... something! That crazy! Oh, and one last thingggg... CRAIG CRIST!**

**Disclaimer: Will be normal. Cause well i dont felel like hiring someone. So I dont own max ride!**

"Damn, Iggy. Do you always…" I open an eye, "Fang…"

"C'mon get up or I will pull the boys coming in here again." He grumbles.

I stretch and yawn, "Why are you in here?"

"All the guys are!" Gazzy cheerfully jumps on the bed.

I blink and see every guy is in my room. I look down and find my tank top is messed up along with my hair, "Why are all of you in here?" I fix my tank top to cover everything that should.

"Because Max kicked us out our rooms. She said that we can't be in there when girls are taking showers." Tiger rolls his eyes.

I raise an eyebrow, "So, she dumped you in here?"

"Yup."

"Remind me to kill her later 'cause I'm suspecting you're all taking showers in here?"

"YUP!" They call. I just fall back on the bed. Maybe they take fast showers?

Dudes do indeed take really short showers because in maybe an hour half's time they are out and it's my turn. I take a fast shower and wrap a towel around myself. I stare at my fight clothes. Now, I know that sounds that I knew there was going to be a fight. That's pretty much what it is because in my life there is always something bad happening. I pull on a random The Fray concert T-shirt that has an even randomer hole on the side. I pull on some bright red Softee shorts and sigh. This is the beginning of the end of everything. Everything bad in my life and this could defiantly take the good too.

A pillow collides with my face, "Stop thinking like that!"

"Shut up! CLAIRE!" Jelly scowls at me. I throw the pillow back at her and walk out of the bathroom.

"You ready to head out?" Max smiles.

"Everyone here?" I look around the group. These are my best friends, my family, and we are all going to war with the evil demons of our worlds. The things that haunt us. Let's just hope that bang that they go out with is the last bang they'll make.

"Yeah, we're all here." Fang looks around the group then meets eyes with me. Six years, Fang, darling. We have been siblings that long. Now, we are destroying the thing we both hate together. It took you six years to realize how much Max is of you. It took me that long to see how little Caleb is of me. Damn, it took five years to make me who I am now. A year to fall in love with a guy I hated. A year to finally find a family.

"Stack 'em!" Max shouts out. It may not be the right time but it feels right. We all put our fists in and clap them on top.

"Let's kick some ass!" Mango shoots out the window with blinding speed and we rocket after him.

Yeah, it's day light but we need to get there early so we can rest up and practice a bit before the real thing. The sun warms my back giving a boost of energy as we twirl through the clear sky. I see people point at us but who cares? We're too high up to get a picture of. We look like little black dots to them!

"Daaannnggg. It's so hot!" Tay-Tay fans herself as we settle in a cave.

I shiver when I look outside and see the fortress. It's the same as it was when I was there. A tall fence without barbed wire because there's so many Wolfies there they could catch you in an instant and kill you. Guard post exactly every thirty feet with a Wolfie and a gun in each. The building itself is plain. It's about four stories tall, hardly any windows, a glass dome on the left side, it's barely peeking over the side, and lots of nets from the third story to poles about a hundred feet away at the same height. The nets are a sure way to keep bird kids like the chicks and I flying out o' there. There are a few play pens for the Wolfies to crazy after random animals they throw at them.

"So, the plan?" Dylan looks to Max as we stare from the stronghold.

"Jelly you will have to jump over the fence at about 4 am 'cause the Wolfies get lazy and don't go out for their morning shift 'til eight so you'll have about four hours. If there's any complications." Ah, Wolfies, hate 'em but they're so damn predictable!

"So, I get some sleep then we head out?" I shake my head 'yes' and she does a fist pump.

"It's gonna be a cold night." Iggy proceeds to grab me by my waist and pull me close. "Thank you, Iggy."

"You're very welcome." He laughs in my ear. He lies down and closes his eyes and in ten minutes he's out like a light.

I sigh, "Yo, Irene. You up?"

"Yeah." She answers cheerfully.

"What's up about you and Mango?"

"Mango and I?" I look to see a concentrated face plastered on.

"No bull shit. Don't be lyin'. I will not take that."

"He's protecting me so I can save someone."

"Who?"

"I won't tell you."

I sigh. I look to Iggy, "Well, you better be doing something special for someone to make it up to Jelly. I know how you feel towards Mango."

It was her turn to sigh, "I do have strong feelings for him but I know they will never be returned no matter what I do or say. I am just glad I have this time with him."

I nod my head, "I know how it feels."

"You won't lose Iggy." She gives me a confused glance.

"Yeah, but I'm scared he'll lose me." I turn to look out at the dark sky. Today is going to be one of those hells.

I poke Iggy, "C'mon, five minutes." He swats my hand away.

"I don't got clothes on."

He flies up into a sitting position and checks me out, "That was cruel."

I shrug and walk over to Jelly. I poke her and she stretches and smiles up at me, "I'm ready as I'll ever be."

Jelly pokes Nudge and the line of pokes continue until everyone is stretching. We don't make noise stepping out of the cave and flying towards the compound. I sigh as we get closer. This is not going to go over well at all.

Jelly finally reaches the air vent after tripping over every rock that any human could see, scraping her knee on the ledge of the roof, and slicing her finger on the grate. She begins to unscrew the bolts; I motion for Nudge to get in position.

I start to vibrate as she slips into the vent. She waves and disappears into the darkness.

**HEYYY! Now i no hate me but be glad i update everyday! Now, things i am thing about writing that has to do with this and not this. I will be writing a sequel to this story about Bear and The Plant Six. I am also thinking about writing what they did on the year trip, including Caleb *gasp* i no but he's my favorite villian now. And yes, i have broken down and have started a Twilight fan fiction. I know crazy. It's called A Vampire's Soul. Its OC centered so if you like this story you might want to read that. But that's not ocming out for a bit. THen i'm writing something that's in the anime corner so if you like that you can read that too. um thats all for now. till tomorrow!**


	47. Killer Farts

**OH! I am so sorry! i would have posted earlier but HW got in the way! But it's up! It's kindda boring chapter i am sorry for that. I'm thinking about making it to 50 and stopping there. that will be the end of the story. Its a good chap to stop at too! I'll add extra outtakes and some holiday stuff evantually if you want that? and i probably will be editing this too after its finished. I'll keep all the shout outs the same and everything just the content!**

**Shouttt OUTS!**

**Lara D: I kindda needed that convo in there. Your probably wondering whats going on with Mango and Irene... so i put that in there just so you dont freak out about Irene splitting Mango and Jelly up! Don't fret about them. They are too cute to split upp!**

**JonahEN-332: I love the sound effects. They are pricelesss! Yeah, girl/boyfriends suck. When it comes to a group of friends really. THe only advice i have is to still try and talk to him and everthing because he might need you. About Caleb. I would love and i mean loveeeee to send him to one of those horrible Bieber conserts buttttt i don't have a job so i make 0 money... But about the nuking him... i will leave it at that. XD**

**Kenikitten: Okay, thank God i am not a Nazi any more (JK! I was never a Nazi). Hm, the state i woot for...? I would say South Dakota or Arizona. I hate where i live. It's raining right now and it's probably going to be ice in the morning... Not cool.**

**IDontOwnMaxRide! (I know quickkk!)**

Jelly P.O.V

The air vent is dust, dark, and dank. Boring two but that isn't the worst thing. I can hear the noises from people below and I see a lot of lust. I scrunch my nose and try not to inhale the gross fumes. "OH! CALEB!"

I freeze. Did someone hear me? This is really bad. I wait unmoving for a few seconds and only sense the lust increase, "God, I'm going to throw up." I mumble and continue down the vent. Jeb said to get passed the 'frat' house, then when I smell water not to go in, and after all of that I would come to a dead end with a vent. I am only supposed to take left…no…right?

_Right._

I nod as Angel does her job and reminds me. I made sure she knew because I knew one way or another I was going to forget some how. 'Angel, do you think Mango loves Irene.' I look down with a blush even though no one is around to see it. He and Irene have gotten really close and I thought there was a Mango and I. Not a Mango and Irene. The days when she wasn't around his fog was all about me and us together. I know perfection doesn't exist but dang was that really close to it.

_Yes, he does. One hundred percent, _My heart falls to my stomach in dread. There was never going to be an us, _Just not the way you're thinking right now. You have a lot to learn about love and I know I'm not the one to talk but there are many kinds of love._

'That's what Phe said.' Are they right? I thought there was only one kind of love one shared between the two people. That beautiful bright crimson that smells so amazingly sweet. Well, I would imagine it being sweet if I could get close enough to smell it.

_Well, Phe is right. She may have had a rough road and was really stupid, stubborn, and didn't know what was going on half the time on the way but she found she was looking for and you will too._

'Angel you make it sound so easy.' I huff and shuffle slowly through the darkness. I come upon a vent and look down.

I see a blonde haired woman looking into a microscope. I watch her fog turn to excitement as she stands up from her chair, "I FOUND IT!"

"What? What?" A man rushes in to look at the microscope, "You just found the cure to stop the wolves experiments from aging so fast!"

I gulp, 'That is so not good.'

_Phe wants to know if you've found the water?_

'I smell it,' I crawl a bit faster still not making a noise. The salt water invades my nose, 'Oh, Ange, I wanna go swimming so bad!'

_You know you can't right now. I bet we will be able to later._

I sigh and keep moving. I should be almost there. I hope no one dies, even Irene, yes she's a pain in my side but she's going to be a really great mother. I'll find someone else.

I see the beam of light shoot up into the vent as I finally, see the only happy dead end I will ever see. I pull it up and look down to see if there's any people in the hallway, there's not. I pull the grate to the side and jump down, 'Does Nudge have the door?'

_Yes, get in the corner though there's cameras._ I scoot to the corner and look at the door: EMERGENCY EXIT, ALARM WILL SOUND. Well, no duh, but there's no way so escape out of this horrible place.

I look down the hall once more and too the cameras. When I look at the door I find someone on the other side of the wall, "Well, hello! Are you new? You know you can't get out that door." A boy with thick glasses smiles at me. He would be cute if he didn't have four eyes.

_Tell him to be quiet. And tell him Phe's back._

"Just shut up and stay there. Phe's back." I push the door open with ease and no alarm. I smile at Nudge.

Crystal P.O.V

Nudge holds the door open for all of us. Phe looks to some guy with four eyes, "About time you showed up, Phoenix."

"I missed you little Ted!" She reaches out and hugs him, "You've gotten so much bigger!"

"Yeah, they gave me a growth hormone and I just shot up." He smiles to the rest of the group then taps his chin, "You're here to destroy-"

"How old are you?" Angel pipes in before he can finish.

"About Phe's age why?" My mouth hangs open. He's smaller than Angel! He looks barely ten! **(A/N If you didn't know male spiders are smaller than females; so that's why he's so tiny.)**

"I just wanted to know and don't worry we'll get you out!" She skips off in the direction of the stairs as Max, Tiger, and Damon follow her.

He gives us this clueless look until Phe explains in the simplest terms, "Mind reader."

"Ah, well, can I be of any assistance?"

"C'mon, Crystal, we have to get to the computer room." Gazzy warm hand latches onto my wrist and pulls me along.

"Hey! Don't leave so quickly without us!" Mango shouts a whisper. He and Dylan catch up without a hitch.

"You have the bombs?" I huff as we take a break at a corner. We have a few more hallways and turns until we make it to the computer room.

"Yeah, I got the goods." Gazzy sounds like a gangsta off of the T.V. We had watched a show with them last week when we were bored.

I snicker, "Good."

"There's Wolfies behind us coming fast." Dylan murmurs.

"Crystal, you'll power will be the quietest." Gazzy smiles.

"Her pow…" I raise my hand and they all form beautiful intricate Wolfie crystals. "That is so cool."

"Watch this Dylan." I close my fist and the crystals disappear.

"DUDE!" Mango raises his hand for a high five and I give it to him.

"Gazzy!" I whisper as I smell a foul order.

"It was me!" I stare at Gazzy. If he didn't make this…

"Long time no see Crystal." I look up into the red eyes of Harry the bat kid. This guy always creeped on me back in detention and he always smelt terrible! He grabs my shoulders and makes sure my hands are to the floor and leans in for a kiss. I turn my face away waiting for the creepy saliva to touch my cheek.

"Get your hands off my girl!" The Gasman punches Harry in the side and he drops to the floor. I feel myself being picked up at toted to somewhere. I look back and see the guys are far away! I look up to see a Wolfies shoulder.

"Well, I should have known." I sigh and wait a couple moments. Then I hear this explosion. Not like a BOOM explosion but… The Wolfie starts to cough and he drops me holding his neck. I close my eyes and hold my breath. Some taps my shoulder, "I would give that a solid nine."

"A nine? C'mon it was a bit more than that! The cloud was even green!" Gazzy complains.

"Remember when all they had back at camp was beans for about four days?" I raise an eyebrow. That my friend was the worst experience I have ever had. I was three tents AWAY from Gazzy and I still thought I was going to die. On the fifth day we found a dead monkey behind the tent!

"Okay, okay. But that was over four days! This was one epic killer fart." He pokes my shoulder as we open the door to the room.

I look around the room and see almost millions of T.V. screens! Little itty-bitty ones all over the place! They all show a different room to, "Dang." Was all either of could say. There are so many experiments!

**OKay. I don't really have anything to say besides i feel really sorry for that monkey. Poor thing!**


	48. NonBlood Brother

**HEY! I am so sorry for not getting this up yesterday! My own internet wasnt working and crap. So i'll put shout outs on the chapter tonight! **

**Dont Own Max Ride.**

Damon P.O.V

"Angel, this looks really scary." I stare down into the dark depths of the basement.

"They're doing fine. We'll be out of here soon you don't have to worry." Angel smiles at me. I reach for her hand and she lets me take it.

"When will you be ready to be more than friends?"

"'KAY! THAT'S IT!" Max shouts up the stairs. Tiger appears a moment later. Max follows him a few steps behind.

"There are some people in rooms." Angel states. I sigh, I guess my question will not be answered.

"Where, baby?" Max leans down to be eye level with Angel.

"Follow me!" Angel jumps up and points somewhere. We rush after her.

We come up to a door with a blue-ish tint to it. The area near the door is wet, "They're in there?" Tiger raises both of his eyebrows staring at the water.

"YES! They seem really nice too!" Angel slings the door open. I smile, sometimes Angel can be real serious and then other, rare, times she can be a kid.

"Woah." Max looks around the room. I cup my hands around my eyes and stare into the glass.

A face appears and I jump back, "Hehe! You're so cute!" The girl flashes me a smile. Her hair is a stunning white blonde. Her eyes are almost black-blue. I stare at her in awe; I can hear her perfectly even if she's under water! "Silly! I'm talking not Bree!"

I look up to see a dark haired girl. Her dark eyes twinkle with excitement, "Are you a mermaid?"

"Pretty much. But I am fishier though then a maid." She muses as Bree surfaces.

"Alex! Alex! Come see! There are new people!" Bree waves her hand at an unknown person on the other end of the pool.

"Oh, la, la. I like the tan one, no, no. The red head." She looks straight at me and winks. Her red hair reminds me of Ariel. Her blue eyes shine with mischief.

Angel laughs, "I am sorry Alexandria but he is defiantly taken."

She shrugs, "I have Mark anyway."

"Are we breaking out of here?" A boy with green hair pops out of the water.

"Yeah, can you guys go a while without water?" Max looks around looking for something. She spots it at the end of the walk way and runs to it.

She brings back towels as the merpeople jump out of the tanks on the walk way, "That's funny. All your scales are in the right places." Tiger points to the girls with somewhat of a perverted grin.

Alexandria rolls her eyes, "Don't pay him mind. I get the Scientist in here blabbering about how they shouldn't of put the scales in our genes." Max hands them the towels and they wrap themselves up.

"Can we have your names?" The dark haired girl smiles.

We walk out the door and look either way and find no Wolfies. This is starting to worry me. No Wolfies anywhere, where could they be? "The tan one's Tiger, then Angel, Damon and I'm Max," She motions to each of us as we walk down the corridors.

"Well, I'm Alexandria, this Nikki," She points to the dark haired girl. She smiles and shows he sharp teeth. "Bree and Mark." Mark nods to the group and Bree moves to Angel and begins to talk about fish.

Max nods, "Well, my friend Phoenix-"

"Ah, Phoenix. Took her a while to get here." Mark smiles as everyone stares at him. "She was made around the time I was so we were pretty close in the cages and we just talked. Then they built the room you just saw us in and she was transfer. I haven't seen her since."

Angel stops and yanks me back with her. She stands blinking at Mark, "You left something out."

Mark stares at Angel confused, "What would that be?"

"That you're Phoenix's brother." Angel stares at him intently. He only smirks.

Phoenix P.O.V

I stare into the boxes, "Phe, will you open the cages already! You've been staring at the cages for thirty minutes now!" Fang growls at me.

I see the rabbit, cat, butterfly, lizard, and some I can't recognize hybrids. So many are a success. How can these scientist do that? "SORRY! GEEZ!"

I startle the rabbit in the cage in front of me. She stares at me with the widest eyes, "Please, please, don't hurt me!" She squishes herself against the back of the cage.

"I promise I won't hurt you. I am going to break you out, just stay right there okay?" I wait for her to nod her head. I hear Fang sigh in the background. I ignore it and begin to heat up my hand.

"Scientist coming." Iggy whispers from the door.

"Knock 'em in the back of the neck. It'll knock 'em out." Fang murmurs back as I focus on my pointer finger. A small flame shoots out. I hear the girl give a whimper; I smile at her.

THWACK! THWACK! Iggy giggles, "That was so cool."

"Iggy, you had too much fun with that." I imagine Fang roll his eyes. The lock falls to the floor barely missing my foot.

"Can you please stay in this room until we get everyone out?" I open the cage and the girl hops out.

She latches onto my leg, "Thank you! Thank you so much!" She scoots over to Fang and rubs against his leg. He gives me a pleading glance but I only shrug and move onto a cat cage.

"Nya!" The boy stretches, only a little bit (these cages are smaller than the ones I had), "What are you doing interruptin… My, my, are you a sexy thing."

I look up from the lock with a murderous gaze, "I dare you to call me sexy one more time." I hold up my finger and smirk evilly.

"Whatever, just get me out of here." He rolls his eyes and scoots to the back of the cage.

His lock clatters to the floor and he jumps out. He slaps my ass as he gets out. I kick him over to the other side of the room and move on. I come to a cage with a spiny like creature that is quite small. They look up to me then put their head back under their paw. The child is so cute! I heat up my hand quickly and the lock is gone to the floor just as quickly.

I move past an angry yellow eyed girl with no remorse. She looked just like Carrie. I open a lizard cage, a monkey cage, a rat cage, and a couple repeats also.

"Okay, now, can all of you follow the three of us? We are going to take you to a bus and then take you to our home where you will be cared for." Fang smiles as he sees the assortment of ears perk up at 'home' and 'cared for'.

Most of the kids couldn't be over at least ten, aside from Pervy Cat Kid. He seems about thirteen or fourteen. The Hedge Hog child is so small it rides on top of Fang's head, it fell back to sleep there. Many of the other kids are on edge, especially the rabbits. I can expect that because dogs are the natural enemy of rabbits.

"Tsk, Tsk, Phoenix." Caleb sneers.

"I was starting to worry. I didn't smell your stench." I glare at him and look back at the boys. They both have equally disgusted looks placed across their features.

"Awe, that's no way to talk about your lover." He smirks his demon smirk reminding me of that evil beast in my dream. I clench my fist ready to attack.

"Go with Iggy. Take them out. I'm going to kill this bastard for what he did to my little sister." He leans down and kisses my forehead.

"C'mon Iggy. Let's go kids; Fang will be with us later." I smile at them and corral them in the other direction.

I take one more look at my non-blood brother and smile. He's the best thing I could wish for.


	49. Long Time Since I Saw You Caleb

**OH MY GEEZ! I'm kindda sorry i haven't updated, because not many people reviewed. It made me sad... but i also had exams and other writing for classes i had to do too. So... pretty much just blame it on school. Sorry no hints about the ending of the chap tonight ladies and dude. XD**

**SHOUT OUTS!**

**EVERYONE: Hey, Kenikitten brought to my attention that there are excerpts (did i spell that right?) from Angel on .com. If you want complete directions look at her comment. : )**

**Melikecake: I finally know how you feel. My internet wasn't working so i really just gave up and posted it in the morning. I was so tired. Did i just hear a fan girl scream? Oh my geeeez. That is AWESOME! XD And X-Mas music? Before Thanksgiving? That is just crazyyy! Even the day after Thanksgiving is early. And there is some butt kicking! And i will make sure it's too Saturn!**

**Kenikitten: Ice and snow are horrible i like nice dry heat kind of weather. Not soggy and cold. I will say i like rain but not cold. You Texans are lucky. Aside from like the hurricanes and all.**

**Xplosion: Since your signing with that i will call you that. And thank you! I would like to hope people think this story is awesome!**

**Since i just saw how cute Kirby looks in yarn form he will be doing the disclaimer.**

**Kirby: *sucks up computer***

**Kirby! Why the *Bleep, Bleep, Bleep* did you *Bleep, Bleep* do that?**

**Kirby: *Pukes laptop up***

**Thanks...**

**Still Don't Own Max Ride**

Fang P.O.V

"How noble of you, defending the little damsel in distress," My arm whips around but he catches it with his arm. He tries for an upper cut but I maneuver around him. I elbow him in the back of the head; smirking.

"She is my little sister. I can't just let you do what you did to her. That was despicable." He tries for a round house kick, but I duck and catch his calf with my elbow. He lets out a puff of air.

"What she got on you?" He sneaks a hard punch to my shoulder. Nothing too harmful, it'll be a bruise no doubt.

"Nothing, only that she was as broken as I was," I get a great punch to his jaw. I hear the wonderful sickening crack.

Phe was broken beyond anything I had ever encountered. When we met she would act tough but when no one else was around she would shy away from me or busy herself with something else. She would always have someone/thing between her and I. When she would cook meals, she would leave mine sitting somewhere after she left (and was far, far away). When I would try and talk to her, she would stand like a deer in headlights for a few moments and then run/ fly away as fast as she could away from me. It took her a _year_ to completely warm up to me, and that was after a lot of coaxing. After that she used me for protection from other guys and someone to talk to about how she felt about things.

Some of the things were as simple as if there is such thing as a whale. How is she supposed to know if there is such thing as a whale if she has never really seen one? I eventually showed her her first whale. She flipped out and it was the cutest thing. That was the day she said she was my little sister now. She would tell everyone she met. That was the moment I saw Phe really happy for the first time I had known her. So, I told her I would be proud to be her non-blood big brother.

Then other times she would ask me about God. Sometimes, it would be about if I believed in him; other times it would be what I thought he looked like. One time I remember her asking me if we were angel that went through hell first. I told her we were no angels. Her face is etched into my brain forever; it was full of such disbelief and horror. She told me that was totally untrue and that I should believe we are angels because we did nothing wrong and we had horrible stuff done to us. I told her she needed to stop reading To Kill a Mockingbird.

He cracks his jaw back into place growling, "You got a harder punch than Olivia does."

"Why'd you do it?" I crouch down staring into the shallow yellow eyes.

"Why I raped Olivia?" He chuckles and throws a half-hearted punch in my direction, "I didn't have a choice. I haven't had a choice since I became a Wolf. I got this chip in my head and they control most of what I do. They programmed, yes, programmed in a personality." He shakes his head.

"You could have-"

"No, no. I wasn't the same kid that loved Olivia after that. They had to make sure I would never be able to be with her because she was destined to be with James or whomever." He waves his hand. He moves it in front of his face, "I really loved her; she was the apple of my eye. We might have been little kids, but I really felt something for her. After a while my new personality turned that into lust and it went all downhill from there."

"So, you really didn't rape her?" I miss an upper cut and he gets me in the gut. I cough and stand back.

When I look up at he has a smirk, "I didn't want to at first but then after a bit I liked it a whole hellva lot."

I shake my head, "I would have forgiven you, but, dude, you are such a _dick_." I take my elbow and slam it into his temple. He stumbles backwards and hits the wall. I waltz over to him ready to make the last strike. His eyes flash open and he whales me again in the stomach.

Phe

"How many freaking kids did you let out?" Max gasps as we step out into the light. This whole fiasco was so easy; Jeb did a really great job.

"A lot. I know, I know. How are we going to care for them? How are we going to get the money? Just let Jeb do it okay? He's done everything else." I smack Pervy Cat Kid, A.K.A PCK, for staring at Irene's ass.

"Hey, lady." He rubs the back of his head.

"Be glad it was me. See that really tall brown haired girl?" He nods, "If she saw you, you wouldn't have this head right now." I mess up his hair as he stares mortified at Max.

Max looks back and raises an eyebrow. I only give her a smirk, "How you doing Spike?"

"Pretty good, thank you. Your head is very hot though." The little boy moves a bit but settles quickly.

"Fits you." Tiger punches my shoulder. I fling a fireball right past him into the gate. He glares at me.

"Geez, I didn't think there was that many but now it seems like a lot." Iggy whispers to me.

"Well, you can see why Jeb got buses." Iggy only nods his heads.

"Okay, kids. Why don't we play a game?" Max claps her hands after a few minutes of crunching ground and heavy sighs.

"Like what?" A girl with cream colored rabbit ears tilts her head.

"How about we pick out names for each of you?" I smile. Max gives me a surprised look. I shrug.

All of their faces light up, "Can we have some ex…examples of names?"

I look at the lizard kid next to me, "I named myself Phoenix because my wings look like a phoenix's. Iggy named himself Iggy because he likes to ignite stuff." I tap my chin, "Tiger is named tiger because his wings have stripes. Crystal can make crystals out of other things. Gasman is named that…because…well, you'll find out eventually. Max is short for Maximum. She wanted to get the maximum out of her winged life. Angel picked angel because her wings are white. Max, you can finish up."

She nods her head, "Dylan kept his name, and so, his name is a normal name. Tay-Tay really liked the name Taylor. Her name turned out to be Taylor Taylor, but Phe made it shorter. Mango is named Mango because he really likes mangos," Yeah, right. We all know that he was named after you and your love, but we won't tell them that. "Jelly used to be Jellyfish because she _loves _the water. Bear is short for Teddy Bear. Nudge is Nudge 'cause when she was younger she would _always_, always nudge in her sleep. And Damon just didn't feel like picking a different name so he kept his old one. Hm, I think we're forgetting som-"

"Iggy. Take Spike." Damn it! Damn it! DAMNIT! I fling my wings out and flap them so hard I leave a sand storm in my wake.

I hear Max whisper, "Fang."

"Olivia! Get back here! The bombs are going to…!" I don't listen to the rest of Gazzy's explanation. I have to get to Fang no matter what. He's my brother! He's the first guy I actually felt safe with (he's only first because I hadn't met Iggy yet). He's my best friend's fiancé/boyfriend/love/soul mate/whatever the hell you want to call it! For crying out loud! If he dies the Flock is just going to crumble. Max will just be destroyed.

I fly straight into the building, "FANG!"

"COMING!" He flies past me and I sigh with relief. I walk out of the building like I own the place.

"Get out of the way! OLIVIA!" A voice comes from behind me. I begin to turn but never get to see the face as I fly through the air backward not on my own record.

"DAMNIT!" I hear a scream as I lie on my back against a rock. I feel all the broken bones, cuts, and internal damage done to me. "Olivia! Why'd the hell did you do that to me? Olivia! Can you hear me! Oh, God… Olivia…"

My eyes begin to close as I feel numbness fill up my toes and all the way up. When I open my eyes, I stare down at my body; then to my side to see a ten year old Caleb, "Long time since I saw you Caleb."

"Yeah, it has. I missed you."

**Okay okay OKAY! Don't please! Please! PLEASEEEEEEEE! Don't kill me. *Gets on knees* I am on my knees begging you. **

**Now, I'll threaten, if any of you kill me *points finger* I will not be able to write the next chapter.**

**I'm sorry guys, but every good book has death in it. 'Till tomorrow amazing readers (Yes, I sucked up too).**


	50. I Love You Too

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GUESS WHAT? This is Officially The Last Chapter. In the story anyway. I'm not counting the epilogue because that will have awards and thank yous and all kinds of other stuff with it. Unless you don't want a epilogue and it'll just be awards. Anyyywayyyy...**

**SHOUT OUTS!**

**Kenikitten: I really think the song that never ends is worse than listening to the Barney song a million times over... And about the turkey songs... do you really like turkey or is that the only songs you know? Hm, well it still sucks tornadoes are really scary too! And i wish one side of my car (well my parents car since i dont have the money for a car of my own) stayed dry that would be the coolest thing! ANNNND Ranting is totally fine. So if flaming cause well flaming makes me laugh. *shrugs* i donno why it just does.**

**Xplosion: Oh my goodness. I am never clikcing a link again. I had to go to freakin' task manger before i could do anyting! I will never trust you again *crosses arms and huffs like a lil kid* But thanks for the review anyway!**

**Hm... Who should do the disclaimer... *bunch of characters and reviewers hands shoot up* HA! HA!**

**Phe: Um... do i have to do this?**

**Yes, or your story will be kicked of .**

**Phe: Doesn't mean i'll disappear. I'm still on your laptop.**

**Whatever! Just do the disclaimer.**

**Phe: *rolls eyes* Well, ThereNBack owns Me, Tay-Tay, Tiger, Mango, Jelly, Crystal, Damon, Caleb, Irene, Mark, Nikki, Alexandria, Bear, Ted, ahh... all the six plant kids, PCK (Pervy Cat Kid), the rest of the other hybrids, and the Plot. If i forgot anyone, sorry. So here is the Last Chapter of Two Flocks Are Better Than One.**

"So, how's it been?" I stare down at the panic scene below. Iggy holding my body, Max staring at nothing, and Fang has broken down crying.

"Horrible, you know that. Ever since we were ten," He laughs.

"Yeah, yeah I know. It sucks that they programmed you. I'm just glad I got to see you every once in a while."

"Yeah, like once a year."

"Well, it's better than nothing, love." I smile. He floats over and puts his arms around me.

"You think if they never programmed me that we would still be together?" He turns his head to smile at me.

"No. Yeah, you would be the dad of my daughter but you never belonged with me."

He laughs, "You do got a point. Carrie and I are so much better than you and I."

"I love pissing her off."

"Yeah! I know!" He rolls his eyes, "I hope I find her somewhere."

"Hey! You will don't worry about it. If there's heaven after this then you two will be going there!" I'm the one going to hell, if there is one, 'cause I'm the one who knowingly killed someone.

"I doubt that. I was so used to all the things I did under that personality that if you weren't around I still did those things."

"Caleb, you're not a bad soul. Yeah, you probably got a lot of gray but you aren't one of those scientist that made you the way you are now." The world starts moving in fast-mo. Iggy says to leave my body because they can't bring it. He says that my heat will keep the animals away, it's like I'm a volcano.

I sigh. I look to Caleb, "Why do you think they wanted a perfect match for the Flock when they wanted to destroy it."

"I think they knew that we were going to destroy them someday and they wanted to keep the bird race going. Maybe the hybrids I guess. Maybe they wanted to start X-Men or something."

"That is a good point. Especially since you guys started to mutate on your own." He nods his head watching the landscape change with me. Rain hits my body but evaporates off of it. A coyote tries to bite my hand but yelps and runs off.

"Well, I ain't going to help it. And I feel pretty good about that really. Being dead really isn't half bad."

"OLIVIA!" Caleb grips my shoulders and stares into my eyes, "Don't you dare say that!"

I stare at him, "Caleb, we can finally spend every day together like we used to. We can be friends again! Don't you want that?"

"Well, duh, I want that! I don't want you leaving the world before me! The last thing I did for you when I was sane was find Irene."

"What are you talking about?" I stare at the oncoming storm.

"I selected her out of thousands of experiments…"

"For what Caleb? What did you pick her for?" I glare at him. Irene had caused a lot of trouble for that Flock.

"I picked her to bring you back." I laugh out loud.

"Caleb, you must love me a lot to wanna do that."

"Olivia, I'm your dad remember."

...**. **

**KIDDING! HAHA! DID I GET YA? Anyway on with the story.**

"Olivia, you have to remember I practically raised you." He scolds.

"Just because you like five years older than me doesn't mean a thing. Why do you have to save me?"

"I knew that Jeb was… well, me, me knew Jeb was planning on finally destroying HQ. I had to make sure that you would be able to have a life without me. You never deserved to go through what you did."

"No shit." I look at him with a glare, "I know I shouldn't of had that happen to me, but you have to remember too that you shouldn't of had that happen to you too. You were only ten when it happened. What ten year old turns into a major player?"

He chuckles, "I was never that selfish you know that. I always thought of you first. I still do."

"Caleb, I think you were born a father figure. You have the protectiveness down fer sure."

"Someone had to be your dad. I wasn't going to let Jeb do that. You needed someone better than one of the scientist." He glares at the remains of HQ.

"I doubt I would have been any different."

"They shouldn't have split you and Mark up."

I frown, "You always bring Mark up when it comes to this don't you?"

"He is your family."

"I know he is but he was never around. He was a different mutant. I hardly know what he looks like…"

"They say he looks like your dad." Caleb grabs my hand and the Badlands start to disappear as the air gets colder. We see moose and deer and a little elk everyone once in a while. He stops and sits down in a snow bank. "He had bright blonde hair, he spends too much time in chlorine and it's turned his hair green." He waits for me to stop laughing. Green hair, I remember the blonde but green? That's hilarious. "He has a different shade of green though."

I sigh, "I still don' t think I am going to see him."

Caleb rolls his eyes, "Just 'cause we aren't by your body anymore doesn't mean that Irene and Mango won't find you."

"OH! I get it now! You made Irene pick someone to protect her so she could come and get me!"

"No, that was all up to her. When she saw Mango for the first time, she did indeed fall in love with him. Plants really don't have the need for mating or whatever 'cause they can self pollinate. So her love for Mango was shared by many other males she met."

"So, she's not madly in love with Mango?" I raise an eyebrow.

"More like lust, but that's the only form she can have 'cause she lives such a short time she needs to get all of her seeds pollinated before she dies."

"She didn't…"

"Oh, no, no. She doesn't need to 'do it' with someone to pollinate. She could walk by a guy and get enough of his DNA to get the seed to germinate. I just ensured that I would have at least one of the babies." He frowns. He looks at me, "I just sounded like a psychopath."

"Caleb, listen, you did what you were brought up on. I doubt you just…you know… for the fun of it."

He sighs, "Towards the end I didn't know what was what. Which was the real me or the fake one they put in me."

"Psh, don't worry about it. You feel bad about everything?"

"Well, in some ways yes and other-"

"Others no. I kindda figured."

"How so?" He leans back onto the snow bank and stares at the fast moving stars. I smile. This is the Caleb I knew way before there was anything like Wolfies or evil things all around.

"Because you hate the fact that you raped me, but you love Bear so much." I smile and he smiles right back.

With Mango and Irene: Three Weeks After Destruction of HQ

Mango paces in his room. How is her body supposed to last? It's just not possible for a body to be in perfect condition for three weeks in a desert-like place with predators! "Stop pacing. You're making me dizzy." Jelly stares at Mango. He has become increasingly anxious and jumpy.

"Sorry," He sits down on the couch and fiddles with his hands.

"Are you and Irene like fighting or something?" Jelly folds her arms in front of her. If they're fighting that means things are a lot worse than she thought, Irene and Mango never fight, well that she has seen.

"No." He says it more bluntly than she expected. She frowns a bit more. Was it really this bad that he's going to lie to his best friend? "Claire, you should get to bed."

'Claire? Since when does he call me Claire?' Jelly looks at the dark haired wonder and sighs loudly. 'Guess sometimes best friends can't even help.' Jelly stands up and walks to the door, "G'night."

Mango only nods at the girl. Leaving her somewhat heartbroken. He didn't mean it. He just had a lot on his mind that he was trying to keep off of it, for Angel's case obviously, "Irene."

The sickly pale twig walks out of her hiding place, the bathroom. Her hair is thinning; almost completely gone now. It has lost all of it shine turning it into a gross dull yellow. Her eyes are full of determination though. A fire stays within, "Mango." She says in a sick voice, like she has pneumonia.

"I cannot wait any longer. You see how Iggy is! And Fang too. They might as well not have wings! Iggy's feathers are completely gone." Mango shoots a glare to the sky cursing all the scientists. Mango has ceased to hate Irene for putting him in this.

"I just…haven't been up to it… I guess I'm not ever supposed to be up to it." Irene smiles weakly and climbs onto Mango's back.

"You good?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Irene lays her head on Mango's shoulder blade as he takes off without a sound.

Not until the next morning would Max know her son was not there.

"We're almost there now." Mango whispers to the deteriorating Irene.

"Hm, I'm glad." Thank God Mango has super sensitive hearing or he would have never known Irene spoke.

Both gasp at what is left. Only a couple of walls and a random door or two. Mango looks to the rocks and sees Phe's body, "That doesn't look too good."

Phe's body is almost white and has stray dirt all over it. Most of her clothes are torn off; she just looks like a doll that was left in a sand box for too long, "She is fine." Irene waves her hand. She grips a rock on her right and awkwardly steps over the rocks.

Mango follows Irene in silence. How can she be fine? She's dead and along with her Iggy. It is impossible to bring someone back from the dead, impossible, "Irene, are you-"

"Please, don't start doubting me now. Caleb asked me to do this. This is one of the only purposes I have in life so I might as well complete it."

Mango watches Irene kneel down next to Phe, "Please, God let this work."

Irene lets out a laugh, "This is probably the right time to start believing in God, but I am no Jesus." She pauses and stares at Mango, who only nods, "Hey, Phe. I hope you haven't been too bored. I know it took me a while to get here, but things have been pretty weird." Laughter winds swirl around the pair. Mango let's a sad smile grace his lips, "Take care of the children for me." Irene places her hands on Phe's chest and it begins to glow a beautiful forest green color.

Phe

Tears fill my eyes as I watch the color come back to my body, "Hey, Caleb!" I shout feeling myself being drawn to my body.

"Yeah?"

"You better have something really good for Irene' like chocolate or something." I smile as the tears stream down my face. Yes, I hate the idea of Irene giving her life force to me, but I really can't stop it can I?

"I do. I have her real lover. His son will have blue hair." He waves to me. I look back to see Irene turning brown and shriveling up.

She looks up at Mango, "Tell Olivia thank you. She let me into your family even when she should have hated me."

When I put my head in my hands and sob things go black; then I feel the need to breathe and my heart pump. My eyes flutter open and I look at the world. Mango has his tear drenched face over mine, "She says-"

"Oh, I heard her." I look to the sky where a sun beam hits the rocks, "You two have fun okay? I better not hear about how boring it is!"

I hear Mango chuckle, "I thought you were weird before this."

"Oh, shut up!" I punch his shoulder and look back to the sun beam. "I know I may be crazy but that sun beam is the most beautiful thing I've seen in a long time."

"Sure as hell it is." Mango turns his head to the south. "I guess they found us."

"You. They think I'm dead remember?"

"Still. We kept it from Angel for a while, but now I can't hide it from her. Hide behind the rock for the rest of them." I swiftly push myself as hard as I can against the rock to the left of Mango.

"MANGO!" Max sounds a bit pissed, "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU RUN OFF LIKE THAT?" Hm, make that more than pissed, whatever that is.

"Hey, hey, don't get so mad. It was for a good reason."

"Where's Irene?" I hear the sweet bells of Bear.

"She's gone now." I hear the sorrow drip off of Mango's words.

"WHAT? She's…she's dead?" Nudge stammers.

"How? How did she die?" Max asks bluntly.

I take that as my cue and step out from behind the rock, "Saving me."

Everyone's mouths drop open at the same time. I smirk at all of them. Iggy is the first to speak, "Stop fucking around Mango."

I stare at him, shell shocked, "Why would Mango make this up? Do you see the other body? Do you even see Irene? I am not just going to be taken as some joke thank you very much!" I take four steps and come face to face with my love.

His hand reaches to my face and spreads it across my cheek. He blinks a few times the pulls me into a rough kiss. Lips smashing against lips with so much emotion. He begins to cry along with the rest of the Flock. We pull apart and everyone pulls me into a giant hug.

"Oh my God Olive! I thought you were really gone!" Gazzy squeezes my leg.

"Gaz how did you-"

"Phe! I am so happy and glad and excited and relieved and all kinds of other emotions I can't think of right now for seeing you!" Nudge latches onto my arm.

"MOMMY!" Everyone makes like the Red Sea and parts. Bear runs and leaps into my arms hugging me so tightly I can't breathe. She lets go and stares at me, "I LOVE YOU!"

"I love you too, baby, I really do." She smiles then nuzzles my neck. I look to Iggy. He smiles and grabs my hand.

"I love you." The world stops for a moment. Iggy's eyes meet mine and I finally see the glimpse of life in his lifeless eyes. The blue sparkles with delight. He finally smirks and I feel a classic blush creep across my cheeks.

"I love you too." I watch a blush cascade across his cheeks. I lean on him and look at our family. Finally no more Itex experiments.

**So there it is. A long chapter to wrap everything up. I had a half day today so i was able to do this. I will save all the sappy stuff for the Epilogue. Till then!**


	51. Epilogue & Awards

**AAAHHHHHHHHH! It's the Epilogue! The very last installment to Two Flocks Are Better Than One. *Sniffles* This story is about 116 pages in a word document. So on FanFiction its probably way more. Whooo!**

**_Now Awards_:**

**First Reviewer: Lara D**

**I want to thank you so so so much! You really kept this story going and my hopes up. You helped get all the reviewers here too! You are really the greatest!**

**First Person To Call Me Evil: bigtimebooks**

**Um... I really just laughed at this no offence. I still loved it! XD**

**First Hater Of Phe: LilSquid**

**WHOOO! That was some serious haten! I just read that again and whoa. I was _kindda_ sad you did review again, only because i thought you hate on Phe again. I still liked the review.**

**First Death Threat: Melikecake**

**I am still glad to this day you didn't kill me then. I really do love this story.**

**Longest Review: Melikecake**

**Geez! You had like a on to say! And it was a fight between us for killing characters off. Hm, interesting!**

**Could Be The Leaders Of Caleb's Hate Club: Ah, like everyone that ever said they hated Caleb! XD**

**The Missing Review: Kelardry**

**I still have no idea where it is... I feel bad because you spent so long on it!**

**Only Guy That Spoke Up: JonahEN-332**

**You are so epic! You spread the badassness around dude! Keep it up! ;P**

**Shortest Review: slappapow2010**

**I still have not forgiven you for the hurr-durr thing! I will never trust links again!**

**Best Made Up LOL Like Thing: kelardry**

**That was pretty great! RIBL! I fell out of my chair for that one! I still laugh at it too! XD**

**Finding Out About Comas: JonahEN-332**

**That is still seriously awesome! I woul have never known if it wasnt for you!**

**My Own German Teacher: Kenikitten**

**Yes, i do not remember what most of it means but you still gave me some new stuff to think about!**

**100th Reviewer: AnnabelLloyd97**

**Yes, some stories have a thousand reviews but psh do they give credit to their hundredth reviewer? NO! **

**Killed Me: That's be going to Melikecake  
****Brought Me Back To Life: That was Melikecake too**

**Hey, it was so funny! I laughed so hard so no hard feelings!**

**Lastly! I have a bunch of new Characters because of the ones they got at HQ. The only name i changed from the ones you guys made up was Robilynn to Robert. There was alot of girls and i thought Frostt would need a 'brother'. SORRY! I am sorry about changing it... Then the rest of them are from HQ. Do you guys remeber voting one or two? Well, one was for Caleb to save Phe instead of Irene. They both would have died so its still the same, but different way.**

**So here it is everyone. The last installment. I hope you guys liked this story. I will be working on other stories for a little bit and then i will start on the spin offs of this story. Have fun reading!**

Thanksgiving: A Months Later

"PETE! FRANK! LEAVE THE TURKEY ALONE! GASMAN I SAID NO-" A loud thud echoes through the house. "GAZZY!" I screech and fling the sliding door open, "IGGY I TOLD YOU-"

"Sh, darling. It was only a firecracker." Iggy nuzzles behind my ear. I melt in his arms.

"I hate you."

"I love you too, cupcake. Is that smoke?" He turns to the house.

"DAMNIT!" I race into the house only to see the toaster burn. I pour a little water in it and the fire goes out, but the toast turns soggy, "Herald, please, remove the little ones from the kitchen." He smiles his toothy grin and nods moving Sniffs and Dolly out. "Max, keep stirring! Stop staring at Fang!"

"Sorry!" She jumps out of her day dream and back to the pasta.

"Hey, sexy mama." Sid slides into the kitchen, like a cat his tail is high in the air.

"Sid, I am not in the mood for this. If you are not going to help, keep Spike happy." I growl.

"Now, Sid." Flora glares at him as her wolf tail swishes. He sticks his hands in the air and walks out. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Cream? How are the veggies going?" I look black haired rabbit hybrid.

"Great!" She gives me a thumbs up. I smile and look in the oven. The bread is doing nicely. I wipe my forehead.

"Frostt, I am warning you! Touch my tail again and I will whoop you a… appendix." Conver smiles apologetically.

"Girl, don't worry about cussing we've lived with boys almost our whole lives." Max smiles as she glares at Frostt.

"Hey, she was hitting me with it! I should not get that evil glare!" Frostt huffs and walks outside.

"He always says that!" She growls and walks to the fridge, "Milk?"

"We needed it for the bread and pies. Sorry dear." Max looks over to her and shrugs. I hear Conver sigh. She pats my shoulder and walks out.

"Juice?" Terra stands in the door way with Spike holding her hand.

"Sid…" I look from my spot at the island at the black haired cat.

"They wanted juice. I couldn't spot them. Terra used her magic eyes on me." Sid playfully glares at Terra.

"Orange juice?" She smirks.

"Terra, no juice before dinner. It's going to be ready in a few moments." I smile at her. She puts on her pout and her green eyes flash yellow, "You know that trick doesn't work on me."

She huffs and walks out, "What? How can you do that?" Sid throws his hands up and walks out with the two.

"Keni. Azalea. Help Cream with the veggies. Put them in the bowl."

"Okay…" They sigh and walk over to Cream, she's gnawing on yet another carrot, and pile the veggies in the bowl.

"Yo, Ma. Did you just wet yourself?" Robby swings his head around the corner looking at the floor.

"What? Robby I did not we-" I look down and my eyes widen. "Shit. IGGY! MAX GET THE VANS!" I lean back on the island holding my stomach.

"Phe? Phe, what's wrong?" Iggy stands in the door way looking at me up and down.

I take a big breath, "My water just broke."

"WHAT?" Iggy roars and rushes over to me. He picks me up and starts to carry me out of the house, "Ladies turn the stoves and things off!" He swings the door open, "FANG! GET EVERYONE READY! WE NEED TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL!"

"I'm gonna have a sister! Yay! Oh, and a brother!" Bear runs up to us and skips along with Iggy.

"Baby, now's not the time. Please just open the door." I ask through grinding teeth. She only smiles and nods, "Iggy, it looks you're the one in labor. You are freaking out." I laugh.

"I'm…I'm…I'm gonna be a dad…" He looks at me then to my stomach, "Did Bear say a boy and a girl?"

"Iggy, darling, JUST DRIVE!" I screech. Bear covers her ears in the back as Terra and Spike climb in. Flora comes in a moment before Iggy takes off.

"My, God, Iggy! How fast are… A HUNDRED MILES PER HOUR! SLOW THE HELL DOWN!" Flora screams looking over Iggy shoulders.

"Flora, sit your ass down. You need to buckle up!" Iggy grips the steering wheel and turns into the parking lot skidding a bit. Flora glares at the back of his head for a moment but sits back down.

"Mom, was Caleb like this when you were having me?" Bear asks politely; Iggy pulls up the Emergency Entrance.

"Baby, he was much, much worse. He was cussing and running around like a chicken without a head." I laugh. A nervous nurse brings out wheel chair. Max and the others pull up in the two vans and rush to my side, "God, I'm only having a baby."

"Phe, stop downsizing it!" Fang holds tightly to the side Iggy wasn't already on.

"You all will have to wait in the waiting room. Only two people with um… Phe?" She gives me a questioning glance.

I nod my head, "Max. Tay-Tay. You can come with me." Iggy gives me a pleading look, "Iggy, you don't want to be there." He sighs and sits down in between Tiger and Fang.

"Now, let's get these tikes out." The nurse smiles at me. I smile back and feel the sweat poor down my face.

"C'mon Phe! One more push!" Tay-Tay jumps up and down. I glare at her and squeeze her and Max's hand as hard as I possibly can.

"ANDDD HE'S OUT!" I let out a puff of air. The doctor hands me my twins. One girl and one boy, like Bear said. I smile down at the crying babes.

"Bring everyone in now. First Iggy and Fang then the rest can come and look." A second after Max leaves Iggy is in the door way staring at me. I nearly melt at all the love that fills and spills from his eyes.

"They're beautiful." He leans against the door frame looking as cool as he can until Fang slaps his shoulder and he tumbles in, "Thanks."

"Anytime, lemme see my little niece and nephew." I hand the boy to Fang and Iggy walks over and smiles down at the girl. I smile and hand her to her daddy.

"Mommy! I want to see them!" Bear shout whispers.

I smile, "You'll have to wait your turn, Daddy and Fang are holding them."

"I know!" She sits herself in a chair and swings her legs impatiently. Iggy rolls his eyes and steps over to Bear.

"Now, be careful." Iggy sends her pleading eyes.

"I hold Terra and Spike just fine." She scowls and opens her arms. Iggy, hesitantly, places the girl in her arms. Bear holds her perfectly, "Aren't you cute, Mosley! Caleb is just as cute!" Bear looks up at Fang's arms. Iggy looks over to me with a raised eyebrow.

I shrug, "If you're fine with them, so am I."

"Caleb?"

"He's the one that picked Irene to save me. Bear-"

She interrupts me, "Irene sounds better. Caleb and Irene."

Iggy sits next to me on the bed, "He just had to try and out do me didn't he?"

I laugh, "Iggy, he could never out do you. You are the finest man on this earth and the only one for me. He just wanted me to have a happy life without him trying to wreck it."

"He had a programmed personality." Fang hands Caleb to Max, who rubs her face in his belly.

I nod agreeing as Iggy gapes, "Really?"

"Yeah, he told me when we were fighting. He would see, as in the real Caleb, Phe once a year when it was just her and I in the Flock. He would just tell her about Bear and stuff; then run off before his other personality took over." The rest of the gang piles in looking at the two bundles.

"Caleb was never a true bad guy." I look up to Iggy and see the understanding in his eyes. "Mark, stop hiding. Just 'cause you avoid me everywhere else doesn't mean you can't hold your niece or nephew." I see his teeth shine as he steps forward and takes Irene from Bear.

Bear plops on the bed, "So, Mom, what's the next adventure?"

Iggy and I laugh, "To raise this family and love you and your siblings like you're heaven on Earth." I rub my nose against hers.

I guess this is the beginning and the end. It is the beginning of my life with my beautiful family, my husband, Iggy, my oldest daughter, Bear, and my twins, Caleb and Irene. Yet, it is the ending of my long tale of how I got to this perfect state. Yeah, it's not totally perfect, but, hell, it's so damn close who would care?


	52. Squeal!

**YO! How is it going everyone? Guess what? The squeal is up! I just wanted to tell ya'll about it! I'm not too sure where it will go so you guys will play an important role in it! Whoo!**

**Now here is a little bit of the first Chapter!**

Pete POV: The Party (Some of it at least)

After all of the bombs have been placed we sit on the stairs and wait for the ruckus to begin. Three and a half minutes before the bombs are timed to go off a huge bang erupts from outside and the house is filled with tear gas, "Dude, find the others!" I cough to Frank.

I go looking around for Azalea and Flora. What I find are the two of them in the arms of this thing. It almost looks like a Gorilla but with a human face. Flora struggles against the thing but, he pulls her closer until she stops, "You!"

I look away from Azalea's frightened face to the big burly guys, "What do you want?"

"Just tell Phoenix or whoever is in charge of you weaklings that Itex isn't done yet!" He gives me a toothy grin and drops the girls. They race over to me. And hug me.

As the smoke clears only the eight of us and the owner of the house remain. In the commotion of the tear gas, our smokers had gone off along with all the party guests, "Get out of my house! You ruined my sweet party!" The girl screams at us.

We exit out of the back door. Flora pulls out her phone and dials Phe's number, "Hey, um… I think we need to talk about something."

I imagine Phe raising her eyebrow, "Did Frank and Pete do something."

"No, no. It's not about them. Something else," Flora turns and stares into my eyes. I look back at her. This is some serious shit going on and none of us know what the hell is going on.

"Do you want me to tell her?" I ask her flatly. Yeah, I can't be a prankster and all but, there are sometimes when people need to pull their shit together and be serious.

Phe must have asked what it was because Flora only shakes her head, "Phe, what's Itex?"

For a moment all of us are silent and all you can hear is the cars in the distance and the crickets singing. I look around at everyone. Sid seems to be comforting Conver, and she seems to be letting him, Keni and Robby are standing close to Frank, who has his arm around Cream, and I look to my right and spot Azalea looking scared. I tilt my head for her to come over. She rushes into my arms and sighs.

"Phe says she and the others will be here ASAP. Something's going down." I hear everyone gulp. Azalea grips my shirt tighter as the wind blows around us.

**I hope you guys like Not So Much A Flock as much as you loved this story!**


End file.
